A Tsundere's Heart
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: A tsundere's heart is a fragile little thing much like the spark of an ember. When it's embraced, its warm to the touch but when its drenched in water it turns frigid. And she vowed that she'd protect it dearly in the palm of her hands and in the cavity of her chest for this is her secret alone. Kacchako. Secret Dating AU. (Slight Kirimina/Tododeku)
1. A Diamond In The Rough

AN: *Tumbles into the MHA section* Uhhh… hey! This is my first fic for this archive. I don't know how big Kacchako is on here compared to AO3 but no matter I wanted to contribute to this wonderful ship on here since this the only place I write. So, whether there's an actual audience or just me writing away like Kermit the Frog on a typewriter for my own peace of mind – I hope that this fic idea is an enjoyable one.

I absolutely love reading other author's interpretation of this ship's relationship/dynamic/interaction, whatever you wanna call it, and wanted to show my own with a twist (cuz nothing I ever write is easy.)

Summary: A tsundere's heart is a fragile little thing much like the spark of an ember. When it's embraced, its warm to the touch but when its drenched in water it turns frigid. And she vowed that she'd protect it dearly in the palm of her hands and in the cavity of her chest for this is her secret alone. Kacchako. Secret Dating AU.

Happy reading~

A Tsundere's Heart

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A Diamond In The Rough

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Fuck this!" a roar spewed from bitter lips as a metal chair scrapped the floor and tilted backwards.

All of class 1-A's heads turned to bore their curious gazes to a very hot-headed, temperamental ticking time bomb of a tall, muscular figure with wild ashen blond hair aka Katsuki Bakugou.

They all watched as he angrily stuffed tightly fisted hands into the pockets of his baggy school pants and stormed out of the classroom without further explanation.

This happened right after they had all came back from lunch break.

Aizawa-sensei's irritated eyes silently observed as they lost one student with his interruption of a sudden outburst. He deeply sighed, taking out his eye drops and soothed his dry eyes as he continued on with the lecture, ignoring the awkward tension.

In all honesty, the entire class was accustomed to Bakugou's ill manners and sour mood by now.

"Poor Kacchan…" Izuku Midoriya somberly sighed. He was or more like had been Bakugou's childhood friend in another timeline. Despite always on the receiving end of Bakugou's heated glares and filthy mouth – the boy still deeply cared for him.

It was this quiet whisper of concern that perked Ochako Uraraka's ears.

She wouldn't be able to pinpoint when exactly it happened or maybe perhaps she could as she only recently started to notice Bakugou after their match against each other during the U.A.'s sports festival months ago.

It was now the start of the winter semester and Uraraka felt her own form of worry for the boy who just stormed out of class after sneaking a peek at his cell phone.

Nervously, she chewed on her bottom lip as she noticed a fairly bright white glow coming from a screen on the floor where the chair had fallen over.

It was Bakugou's phone left on a text message screen.

Ochako had been itching for another reason to talk to him. Anything really to make the fluttering butterflies in her stomach ease off. She hated that fact that she couldn't deny any longer what she herself felt for the boy with fiery murderous explosion of emotions.

She had confirmed her feelings sometime once things had settled after the huge televised sports festival being taken by surprise when Bakugou had uttered even two words of concern for her one late night while she was getting water in the kitchen of their dormitory area and just so happened to bump into him. She was still sporting a wad of gauze taped to her cheek and a couple of scratches all over her hands, fingers, arms, and chest.

" _You okay?"_

She remembers him asking her. Dumbfounded by the sudden interest in her health after being knocked down hard by her own exhaustion and stubbornness to push forward despite knowing she had limits – she had stood in front of him with a blank stare. He scoffed and crossed his arms but never exploded in front of her as he simply walked away.

Ever since then, she desperately tried finding other ways to get to speak with him again.

Everyone around her had expected her to pursue something with Izuku as if they almost anticipated that the two close friends would evolve from being so into something more romantic. And while, admittedly she had thought about it, even getting red in the face with furious blushes, she knew that Izuku didn't feel the same way and in the back of her mind had always kept lurking with thoughts of a feisty blond.

Once class was dismissed, Ochako had patiently waited until everyone, including Aizawa-sensei were gone from the classroom. She had politely told her two best friends Izuku and Tenya Iida to not wait for her as she completely made sure she was all alone so she could go and grab the abandoned phone on the floor.

Smoothing her skirt and holding it in place as she quickly bent over to get the phone, her heart started to pick up in pace as she snatched the phone and put it into her backpack too afraid to be caught or questioned by anyone. Scurrying away to her recently assigned dorm room, she double locked her room and placed her backpack on her bed a few distance away from where she was sitting on the bed as if she had dynamite that would go off at any given second.

' _You're a good person just trying to be nice and return a fellow classmate's phone back before someone else either steals it or it be reported missing'_ her mind tried to reason with her, _'and hey, who knows, maybe you'll be brave enough to ask him on a date or even just breathe in his presence!'_ the wishful, naïve side of her brain chimed in.

Ochako lightly slapped her chubby cheeks making sure not to have her warming cheeks touch the pads of her fingers in fear of floating up to her ceiling having done that far too many times to keep track of. She inhaled and exhaled with closed eyes while chanting a calming mantra to relax her tense muscles to brace herself to look at the phone.

She knew it was wrong and intrusive of her but she needed to know what had been so horrible as to set Bakugou of all people off in the middle of class.

A part of her hoped that he at least had a password lock set up on his phone so that she wouldn't be able to easily get into it but knowing him – he'd probably shout and declare that he was an open book, no reason to have a stupid lock on a flimsy device and so what, who the hell cares what he does on his phone.

She expected that type of response from him as she slid the front screen open and was greeted with the bright light of a simple text.

It read: _**It's Over.**_

Ochako's hands shook as she reread the simple text over and over. Her heart plummet at the words echoing in her mind. Had Bakugou been seeing someone at their school? Outside of school? Did this person think so little about their short-lived – what she's assuming to be – relationship that they'd break-up via text?

Her mind raced with all sorts of possibilities and others that seemed too extreme but most of all – did Izuku know and not tell anyone? Surely, he would've gushed and spill all to her and to Iida but he never did mention a single thing. She knew Izuku has an incredibly big heart and respects other's wishes but still…

She wanted to cry.

Cry because she was foolish to think he'd be single which caused her to feel guilty for 'judging a book by its cover' prematurely, thinking she would be the only one interested in him.

Cry because she has a stupid insignificant crush on someone who barely notices her let alone even remembers her name.

Cry because she had to secretly read over his past conversations with whoever broke his heart in order to discover that her crush on him was starting to grow bigger and bigger to dangerous levels where she feared she wouldn't easily recover from.

"I need to do the right thing and return this to him" she weakly whispered to herself as she closed the home screen of the phone and clutched it against her chest. The device was cold in her hands but felt so warm against her chest discovering new things about him.

Bakugou may be rough around the edges like an unrefined diamond but Ochako didn't mind one bit. With a little bit of time, patience, and understanding she knew he could be polished and shine. Sincerely hoping that by giving him back his misplaced cell phone – perhaps they could be friends. Actual friends.

Ochako knew she could always find Bakugou surrounded by his small 'Baku'squad that consisted of their fellow classmates: Eijirou Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido, and Hanta Sero.

Izuku had explained once to her that Bakugou had a tendency of allowing small groups form around him taking a liking to being the self-declared leader of a posse. He's always been this way ever since they had been children and it seemed like old habits die hard and ever present in the current.

She knew that they liked to mess around in the common area but was greeted with silence. The only two that were occupying the room while sharing a pair of headphones – Denki and his recently official girlfriend Kyouka Jirou. Neither of them being who Ochako was searching for so she figured it wouldn't hurt to try going to his actual dorm room.

' _Please, please, please don't leap out of my chest'_ Ochako mentally pleaded with her heart as she balled up her hand into a fist and pounded her fist against the door in hopes that Bakugou was indeed in his room with the loud blaring rock and metal vibrating through the walls and that he didn't just leave his music on and ditched.

"WHAT?!" a yell demanded as the door swung almost off its hinges at the force.

"Eep!" Ochako wanted to kick herself for softly squeaking in surprise at his sudden appearance. She also wanted to remind herself to slap herself later hard for staring wide-eyed at his black baggy sweats and sleeveless muscle shirt clad body.

He had no right to look so damn _hot_ in lounge wear.

"What the hell do you want?" he _politely_ screeched as he walked back into the room to lower his volume, not completely turning it off. At least he was considerate.

"Umm… Ba-Bakugou… you see… well" she fumbled with her words.

"Oi, are you stupid or something? Spit it out already!" he impatiently barked with crossed arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

Ochako was momentarily distracted by his tense arm muscles as she shook her head and snapped out of it. She hastily bent over and bowed in apology as she dug into the breast pocket of her school uniform's jacket and handed him the phone, "you dropped your phone in class and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for seeing the text… your screen was left on it!" she tried to explain in one single breath in hopes that he wouldn't get too pissed off at her.

What she didn't expect was for him to forcefully grab her by her small wrist and pull her into his room. It all happened so fast that it took her a moment to realize that she was now right behind his closed bedroom door and inside his room that smelled faintly like gasoline and something spicy almost like cinnamon.

"You went through my phone?" he asked in a tone mixed between accusation and clarification.

"N-Not on purpose" she lied.

Hard red eyes bore into her nervous browns as he accepted her lame excuse a second later.

An awkward silence filled the room soon after. Ochako being unsure whether she should tell him that her good deed for the day was done and mad dash for her own dorm before having to face his wrath or if she should pry further into his own personal affairs.

Of course her frazzled mind just oh so happened to pick the latter.

"I didn't mean to read the break up text… I'm sorry you had to go through something like that" she started to ramble, absolutely lost in how to leave his room or to even offer that she could always lend him an ear or a shoulder or really any part of her body for comfort… okay, she definitely should just keep her mouth shut. She was already having a hard time processing that she was even in his room in the first place. Well she was still hanging around the entrance, too afraid to move further but still!

"She was a bitch anyway. Good riddance" he simply said.

He honestly didn't need to explain himself to her nor share anything about his private life. It wasn't like they were friends to begin with but she appreciated it as vague and as blunt as the confession was.

"If you…" she hesitated, "if you ever want to talk about it despite not being friends… I'm always here, Bakugou. Even if I can't offer any comfort of relating since I've never been in a relationship but… I've been told that I'm a great listener" she kindly offered with a weak smile as she peeled herself away from the back of the door, ready to head out.

She paused when she heard him scoff and ask, "really, not even with that dipshit _Deku_?"

Ochako wasn't surprised by the question or his colorful language. Bakugou was loud and brash when he wanted to be but most of the time he kept to himself in class. Quiet and observant. There was no doubt that even he had probably betted in the large secret betting pool of class 1-A's love life.

It was starting to grow stale on her. Constantly having everyone around her assume things about her. She wasn't some frail little girl that couldn't carry her own weight during battle or be up to Gunhead's tough diet and workout regime. Just like she wasn't always this sweet, sunshine and rainbows twirling person who was all bright outlooks on life and begged to take the easy route. She has her own hopes and dreams for the future, knowing damn well that life sucks and nothing was ever handed without a fee but the lingering question in the air wasn't about her as a person – no – it was about her heart and who held it.

Crossing her arms, she raised a brow and smirked, "are you disappointed?"

Bakugou was taken by surprise at her response as he shrugged, "not like I really give a shit, just hoping I get a big payout out of this"

Ochako would have been offended if she wasn't already so done with her classmates having nothing better to do than guess and assume who was dating who in class. 1-A, soon to be 2-A were all a close-knit group and class as a whole but sometimes… sometimes their personalities were too much for her to bear.

"Good thing you're single again, then you won't have to worry about taking your girlfriend out on dates with _my_ winnings" she rudely shot back at him as this time she was serious about leaving his room altogether until she jolted at the sudden proximity of his palm resting flat against the side of her face.

She could feel warmth radiating off his close hand as he caged her against the back of the door and his hard body in front of her. If he were any closer, she'd be pressed snug and trapped in.

"Then should I take _you_ out since you're practically making me U.A.'s wealthiest top student?" he shot back as he held her cheeks with his free hand sounding like a total douche.

Ochako tried not to blush as she attempted the meanest stare she could muster as both her arms were uselessly still at her sides, unable to push him off or slap him away or better yet touch him to make him float above his ceiling.

"I will never be anyone's rebound" she coldly told him against the hand that held her. Her heart could shatter into a million pieces as she says goodbye to her crush but she'd always protect it from ever stooping so low as to foolishly think that he'd ever want her genuinely for her and not to fill some void.

She had never taken Bakugou for a fuckboy and willed her eyes to not burst into tears at the rapid assumption.

"You have me figured out all wrong if you really think I would do that" he growls, but his words hold no heat behind them. He lets go of her blushing face as he swings his arm to weave his fingers through his messy wild spikes and stretched his tense muscles. "Don't know why I'm even bothering telling you this but trust me I'm not sad or some sappy shit like that. She was a bitch and a whore. End of story. We clashed a lot, and yeah before you throw some smartass comment at me – I'm not fucking blind. I know I can be an asshole"

And there was the Bakugou she knew. She silently plead a silent forgiveness to herself for thinking the worse of him.

"Did… did… more people really bet on me not dating Izuku?" she quietly asked, feeling self-conscious and a bit bad because it felt like her fault if, one: there were any one-sided feelings there and two: if she was the heartless bitch to turn down someone as sweet as Izuku.

Bakugou could've been more energetic in his distaste towards the one he so _fondly_ nicknamed _Deku_ but he didn't because he wasn't in the mood. "Don't know, don't care" he began as he studied her waiting expression, "I just know that 1-B is also in it" he watched her eyes widened at the news as he rolled his own, "not like those extras even matter… but I personally think you could do better than that dumbass _Deku_ " his lips pouted at the mention of Izuku as he acted coolly about his own opinion on the matter.

His words struck her like thunder and lighting at the same time. Here she was, just trying to do the right thing and return his phone to him and then getting pulled into his bedroom once she mentioned she had read that he had been dumped. And all of a sudden, the conversation had shifted into her court and talking about her non-existent crush on Izuku. Sure, she found him sweet and caring and the type of guy that any girl would be lucky to bring home to present to her over-protective father and loving mother but Ochako was apparently one girl that didn't want even the likes of love to be that easy because no, the tall, muscular, moody, oblivious blond idiot in front of her had captured her heart instead.

"What, someone like you?" she blurted, not realizing that the crushing side of her brain had spoken her inner wishful thoughts out loud.

Bakugou would've laughed his ass off and given her a witty remark if he hadn't spent so much time studying her plump pink lips, the scarlet of her blush across her cheeks and bridge of her nose, or the way her long eyelashes gently batted against her soft skin and the way her big round sienna brown eyes watched him like a shy owl filled with something he couldn't quite describe.

As he had mentioned before – he wasn't blind.

Ochako Uraraka is a fellow classmate of his from class 1-A.

She loves mochi. Having seen how her face lights up anytime she gets to eat it as her hands touch her cheeks in glee and on occasion accidentally causing herself to float a few inches off the ground. She was easy to blush as she'd always look around and feel embarrassed anytime she'd accidentally activate her quirk on herself whenever it came to the sweet sticky treat.

She's generally nice to everyone. Even to people who don't deserve it like that bastard Neito Monoma. He had lost count of how many times that would occur, yes it was rare, but every time it had happened he was always left with the imprint of red half-crescent indents on his inner palms from tightly fisted grips and a great desire to punch someone or something, possibly even burn it.

She cares and loves deeply even with things he counts off as not being important. Like anytime that nerd _Deku_ gets injured because he doesn't know how to control his quirk at times and makes Uraraka cry or worry excessively.

She's tough as nails and he can respect that about her. He took her seriously during their match at the sports festival even feeling the thrill of having a worthy opponent who _wanted_ to keep up with him and his quick thinking while on the field. Fragile wasn't how he'd describe her to anyone and if anyone thought otherwise then they had an ass kicking in the front parking lot of U.A. waiting for them.

She has a temper that while not reaching his levels, it still amuses him to see her get all riled up over something which half the time wasn't anything overly big of a deal to get frustrated over.

She's pretty fuckin' cute. Bakugou would char his own tongue if anyone, especially Kirishima had ever caught him saying that out loud. He wasn't a saint, he's experienced and wanted to be cautious of that known fact because he wasn't some dude looking to taint an inexperienced sweet girl. He had been careful of how long he'd find himself staring at her from a distance or the conversations and giggles he'd hear that escaped her lips whenever she was with their female classmates. He never stopped studying her like some book report due at any given moment. He, a top student and aiming to be the number one hero, and also just a teenage boy who, despite what others may think of him, he too was capable of liking someone that didn't seem to fit the same mold as him.

As one would say – opposites do attract.

Bakugou didn't reply with words.

It might've been impulsive and earn him an immediate slap to the face or being launched into orbit – he wasn't entirely sure on which out of the two as both his hands tightly gripped her wrists positioning her still arms high above her head as he shoved her against the wood of his door. He earned himself a prideful lengthy moan coming from her as he hungrily attacked her lips, head bobbing left and right at a desperate pace to claim her as his.

The pace was too fast for Ochako to keep up with as she gasped and blew hot air against his face trying to eagerly follow his pattern but she was at least proud of herself for having closed her eyes when she felt his rough lips touch hers. She's heard so much about how first kisses were usually messy and super awkward but she hadn't, one: expected her first kiss to be a heated one and two: even imagine in her wildest dreams that her first kiss would be with Bakugou!

How the heck did they even end up like this?

Bakugou kept one hand holding both her wrists high above her head as his freed hand traveled down to caress her neck as he calmed down his pace and began peppering kisses all over her face and neck.

Ochako felt overheated at the sudden development. It was too much, too fast for her brain and heart to process. She knew that if he was only doing this to get her back for sassing him then it'd be cruel on his part but somehow, maybe as denial-territory sounding as it was, maybe he wanted this as much as she wanted it too.

Katsuki Bakugou was many things but one thing he wasn't was someone who took relationships lightly. He wasn't the type to seek a rebound nor the type to fool around with just anyone either. He wasn't a heartless asshole like many liked to paint him as. He has morals.

He could've easily ruined the moment by bringing _Deku_ into this but chose not to. For once, his quick thinking and battle tactics would not be of any use to him as he buried his own grave now. He couldn't bring himself to stop when he nipped on the nook of Ochako's neck a little too hard and heard her moan in a mix of pleasure and a pained squeak. He was sure of it by now that she'd shove him off and send him off into space. But it never came as he lapped with his heated tongue at the red bruising skin of the small hickey to soothe the throbbing ache of it.

Whatever had brought this about betrayed all traces of his own rules. He could look all he wanted but never touch. While he was serious about relationships, relationships were never serious about him. That was how he was dumped even though this time, he was true to his word that the girl he had been seeing was a bitch and a whore. He had planned on ending it on his own terms in person because he isn't a monster but she apparently had other plans. He kept thinking, while mulling over it in the confines of his room, good riddance, because he was furious about being cheated on.

Love was bound to backfire and blast him right in the face. It always did. And Uraraka was someone he seriously did not want to screw things up especially with not knowing how she felt about him. He didn't want to drag her into the mess that was dealing with him because he was work.

So again, he was a dumbass who had no filter during a heated moment of blossoming teenage passion.

He left her lips kiss swollen and her neck marked.

Her eyes still screwed shut and brain frazzled even more now than before.

He let go of her wrists as he moved her arms to wrap around his broad shoulders. Leaning his sweaty forehead against her warm one, he sucked in a sharp breath and let it out to collect his inner thoughts.

Bakugou doesn't know what compelled him to say it.

Blame it on his teenage hormones or high testosterone levels.

"Do you want _me_?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Uhuhuhu things got a little bit heated there.

I honestly don't know how long this idea will be but just that I really wanted to write it out or else it'd just consume me and nag me until I did something about it. I know that secret dating au's are a popular trope for this ship but I'm sucker for them and wanted to write my own~

I don't own Ochako Uraraka or Katsuki Bakugou and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


	2. Poor Little Vixen

AN: Aww thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad to see that there's interest on here~

I have read countless of stories where Uraraka is usually the one to unlock the chains in our spicy boi's heart but never treating Bakugou as just a normal teenager and just a ball of angry determined energy. And while those stories are great and all, I tend to like breaking the mold with my own twists. I absolutely adore characters like Bakugou whether seeing them in fan-o-vision or canon-wise. Anyways enough of my ramblings~

Happy reading! :)

Poor Little Vixen

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako folded up the collar of her school uniform's blouse up as far as the little flaps could in order to hide the reasonably sized hickeys left on her neck. Standing in front of the cosmetics aisle of the nearby drugstore, she hummed in sullen thoughts of having to use her funds for that week on something she would only use until the small bruises were healed.

 _'I could just put in more time for training and go back to surviving off of instant ramen'_ she thought to herself having organized all her funds into their own sections of need. The one that went into food was mainly used for vegetables and grains per Gunhead's strict diet sheet he gifted her after her internship with him was over.

She had no section for miscellaneous frugal spending. Being a responsible young adult sucked especially when she was penny-pushing just so she could ensure a better future for her parents. Not for herself. The academy was already putting a heavy toll on her parents with its yearly tuition fee, she didn't want to pile more stress onto them when there was no need to. Often finding herself skipping out on get-togethers with her classmates outside of school just so she could save an extra yen or having to shop at thrift stores for clothes; not like she had a huge wardrobe like Mina or Momo Yaoyorozu but still. And make-up? Ochako felt like such a tween in that department, opting to buy only cheap, barely tinted lip glosses and owning only one tube of mascara which she was pretty sure was already crusty and splotchy as she rarely gets to use it.

Now she was left to buy a small thing of cream foundation to smear on the bruised love bites on her fair skin. _'Stupid Katsuki'_ she mentally thought while blushing at the thought of calling him by first name. How she yearned for that day to come. A day where they would be on first name basis. For now, she was content in just knowing that they had made some sort of progress. It wasn't exactly how she expected it to happen but she wasn't complaining.

"Ramen it is" Ochako whispered to herself as she placed the small white box of the foundation into her shopping basket and walked over to the ramen aisle.

Of course her favorite – not to mention dirt cheap – ramen brand she always went for just oh so happened to be on a top shelf that had her setting her basket down just so she could step on the first shelf and hug the rest of it in order to reach said top shelf that her father's height failed to pass down to her.

She could always use her quirk but she didn't want to rely on it for even the most mundane of tasks. Sure eighty-percent of people in their world had some sort of quirk or mutation but that still wasn't an excuse to flaunt it around or use it for the sake of being lazy.

"How the hell do you eat this shit and still look like _you_?" a gruff voice had asked.

Ochako rolled her eyes, having very little strength to deal with this right now. It was such a _guy_ thing to say. Turning around on her heels, her own chest bumped into hard muscle of one towering Bakugou that she was left petrified in her place.

"Not all of us come from well off middle class families" she retorted once she regained her stance, walking around him to leave the narrow aisle to go pay.

She heard him _'tch'_ at the comment as he reached over to grab her wrist and twirled her around to meet his gaze again. "Aren't you on some stupid ass diet for that _metal-head third rate terminator_?" he so eloquently put it, "so then why are you wasting your time on artificial carbs?" he crossed his arms over his toned chest.

Ochako tried not to drool at the bulging muscles. It was times like this that she felt blessed by the invention of male very tight, slim fitting, sleeveless tank tops. She snapped out of it when she watched him pull her arm that was carrying the market basket on the bend of her elbow closer to him and took out all the ramen packs that she had struggled to get and effortlessly placed them back up on the top shelf.

"Why do you suddenly care about my diet? I'm poor, Bakugou. In fact, no thanks to you, I won't be able to afford my regular groceries for the next two weeks because I'm spending most of my food funds on make-up to hide what you did. I can't even afford the proper protein I need for my diet. I'm scrapping by as it is already" Ochako would always be sensitive to the fact that she couldn't buy meats because of how limited she was and while part of her felt guilty for cornering him like this – it was the truth and sounded far too convoluted of an explanation just to defend her cheap choices for food but what was said, had already been said.

Bakugou had acknowledged all that she said. Feeling pissed about her personal situation but having no right to fully do anything about it. She was right on at least one thing – why should he care about what she puts into her body? He had himself to worry about after all but the fact that she was struggling financially had struck a chord with him and he was the root of all her current problems.

"Do you regret it? Because if you do then fuckin' punch me, slap me, scratch me, shoot me up into freakin' space" he gritted his teeth, trying to keep his voice at an acceptable volume for being in a store filled with more females than males. "Maul me for all I care if you're that ashamed of what happened last night" he knew that he was making it sound worse than it really was and to any nosy busy-body that could hear their vague conversation – they'd immediately assume that they had sex or something.

Ochako furiously blushed at his wording while trying to keep a strong, unfazed front of indifference and annoyance. Truth be told, she couldn't because she damn well knew that if it weren't for him stopping when he did, then they would've gone to a level that had no way of ever coming back from unscathed.

 _"Do you want me?"_

She remembers him huskily asking her, panting out of breath from the intensity of his kisses. His eyes like glimmering rubies in the dim lights of his room. On her part, she did want him. It was the first time that she could honestly say that a crush had consumed her whole.

 _"I do"_ she truthfully confessed which probably wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

Whether he was caught in the heat of the moment or simply messing with her – she wasn't and was going to let him know that. All cards out on the table.

Her confession led to a low growl of want from his end and recaptured her lips. Hands gliding to her thighs signaling her to bend her knees as she reciprocated by jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. He moaned as her teeth grazed on his bottom lip and pulled.

 _"Fuck!"_ he breathed as he shoved her back against the back of his door earning a loud thump from the wood before he regained his balance and guided their bodies towards his bed.

Sliding into his bed, she clung onto him as her fingers tightly gripped on ash blond spikes. His lips never left hers as he supported his weight above her with one hand gripping his covers and the other roaming her body earning him the sensation of her arching her back at his heated touch.

 _"B-B-Baku-gou..."_ she could barely speak his name during a moment of him peppering her chest with kisses.

He desired her.

In the most primal of ways but not now, not like this.

He hardly knew anything about her and hearing her usher his last name from sweet wanting lips – it felt wrong.

 _'Why can't she call me Katsuki?'_ his curious mind wondered but he knew the reason why.

His fingers paused when his tips felt the rim of the underside wire of her bra.

No, he wouldn't get lost in a sea of temptation.

Ochako deeply sighed and silently with a curl of her index finger she gestured for Bakugou to lean in and reach her shorter eye level.

He reluctantly obliged to the demand as he awaited whatever she was planning on doing to him. He was expecting the worse of the worse from the little vixen. He was well-versed in all things Uraraka knowing that while completely sweet and innocent, she was well capable of being alluring and devious.

She softly balled up her hand and knocked it against the side of his head. "You really are an idiot" she told him.

Bakugou straightened up and gave her a look, one mixed of confusion and annoyance.

She ignored his stare as she stepped on the bottom shelf and again hugged the rack until her fingers touched one ramen packet. Normally she would've taken her time struggling to get more off the top shelf like she first had done so but wasn't in the mood as she used her quirk to use the one packet she had touched to glide across the top knocking down several packets.

"Oi, care to enlighten me with what the hell you mean?"

Ochako calmly picked up the ramen and placed it back in her shopping cart. "I like you, Bakugou. If I didn't then I wouldn't have let you almost grope me" she unabashedly explained, not caring if anyone heard her in the aisle, "but liking you isn't enough, we hardly know each other and I refuse to walk into something blindly" she finished as he walked alongside her, following her back to the cosmetics section.

She really did want to cover whatever last night's event were but the logical side of her brain told her that she was being stupid and way too responsible for her young age. So, she decided to say 'screw it' and put back the foundation where she had first found it. If anyone asked, then she'd make something up when the time came.

Bakugou had said nothing as she lost track of him until she turned around and saw him already leaving the drugstore, a single white plastic bag in hand while the other was scrolling through his phone. She didn't even notice that he was there shopping but the flash of that thought made her sound conceited.

Of course he wasn't simply stalking her or something weird like that.

The next morning in class, Ochako walked into school with her uniform's jacket carried on the bend of her arm, deeming it too hot for a wintry morning for once and first thing in the morning had found herself as the next victim of Eijirou and Denki's boyish rambunctious behavior. They, for whatever reason, were throwing an All-Might designed football in the hall some doors down from class 1-A.

Eijirou was running backwards trying to reach the football that was slightly charged with electricity. His hardened body had hit Ochako like a semi-truck as the charged football rolled past them. Denki awkwardly hard-stopping his sprint to avoid whatever wrath were coming both his and Kirishima's way from the ever sweet _Uravity_.

"Sorry, Uraraka! Didn't see you there" Eijirou was quick to apologize as he quickly bowed and offered her his hand, now soft to the touch.

She kindly accepted his hand as he lifted her up on her feet, his eyes flashing to her neck as she didn't realize that the flaps of her collar had lifted up from the shock of the charged football allowing him to see a partial view of her bra strap and her neck littered with rough bite marks.

"Hey… uhhh… Uraraka" he shyly started.

"Hmm?" she tilted her head.

"Are those hickeys or really big bug bites?" he slyly questioned with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Knowing that she wasn't the type to be fooling around with anyone but the opportunity to ask was too good to pass because if she was then he'd wanna know with who. Especially since he wasn't personally interested in her but he had an inkling on who does and was too much of a pain in the ass to admit it to him as his closest friend at U.A.

"Oh! Uh… n-"

"Quit harassing her, it's too damn early to be babysitting you!" Bakugou stepped in, having just gotten to school himself. He didn't give Ochako time to process what was going on as he simply clawed her head like a crane game receiving its grand prize with one large hand and turned her in the direction exiting the hall towards a staircase leading to another level.

Eijirou was left alone wondering what the hell just happened with Bakugou's sudden outburst. Even Denki gave him a look and shrugged his shoulders as they both left feeling curious, chasing after an electrically charged football.

Bakugou led Ochako all the way towards the rooftop door. It was normally a restricted area unless you have a teacher with you and it was for quirk training purposes but Bakugou does whatever Bakugou wants as he pulled the most cliché move that any girl was familiar with in shojo manga. He did the _kabedon_ by forcing her against the chain-link fence and gripped the metal ringlets near her head as the metal imprinted onto his heated hands.

"You know you can be such a bitch?" he huffed.

Ochako batted her long eyelashes, giving off a very doll-like look of naïvety. "And what did I do now to set you off?"

Bakugou used his free hand to squish her chubby cheeks as he gave her a rough fiery kiss. "You're filling my head with _you_ "

"I'm sorry?"

"So?" he impatiently waited for her to know what she was supposed to say but she didn't.

"So?" she drawled, hoping he'd aid her in knowing what was acceptable to say.

He could feel his vein in his head throb from what he'd call sheer stupidity on her part. "Are you going to do something about it, genius?"

Ochako studied his gaze, wishfully thinking she caught a glimpse of hope in those ruby orbs. Her own owlish chocolate one's wanted to give in but that's exactly what Bakugou would expect. He was accustomed to getting his way, most likely never ever hearing the word _'no'_ in his life.

She would play hard to get until he'd ultimately crack and crumble. Even though she really didn't want to play any mind games with him but she was true to her word that they hardly knew each other so she wasn't going to risk putting her heart on the line if everything fell apart at the seams.

"Not until we actually have a normal conversation. No kissing me, no forcing me to make up my mind right away and no man-handling me. I'm a human with feelings not your pet dog" she tapped her index finger against his warm lips to tell him to listen fully before bursting like a dam to protest. "If you think I'm easy and only looking to bed me for your own personal gain then you're sorely wrong, _Katsuki_ "

She finally said his name but not in the context he would've liked.

He agreed by lightly nibbling on her index finger with a low hum of a growl.

"Fine"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Things are slowly starting to unfold! I'm incapable of writing extremely long and dragging slow-burns because I need me my spice but we shall see for this one. Right now they're dancing around the rim.

You know the drill! Please R&R, it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. Thankies~ :D


	3. Conflicted Thoughts

AN: All aboard the semi-angst train of feels! Thank you for the story alerts but I'd really love to know what y'all think. I feel so alone in this ship. Not gonna lie – feeling a bit unsure whether my story is as interesting as I hope my idea is. Either way, I seriously feel like Kermit on that typewriter gif. Lol.

Happy reading~ :D

Conflicted Thoughts

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki needed to get away.

That was the only feeling consuming him as he felt his hands tremble from overusing his quirk while alone in the faux cityscape training arena. Whenever he was feeling worked up over a problem, he'd train and train until his hands grew raw, shoulders slumped, heavy limbs, ragged breath and a numbed mind took control over him. He'd always find his escape in training or being alone.

His fingers twitched from the constant rapid-fire blasts he'd throw at the training robots as he leapt, evaded, and charred everything in his red-seared path.

 _"Fuckin' bitch"_ he remembers muttering to himself while kicking an empty can down the street, dealing with the aftermath of what had occurred earlier. He decided to be a decent boyfriend and surprise the girl he had been seeing at the time with a small bouquet of roses.

He wasn't one for what he'd deem as ' _sappy_ shit' but every now and then he felt like showing an extra effort that he did indeed _give_ a shit. Normally in his experiences of dating, he'd be the one to initiate the relationship but for once he decided to go for someone who chose him instead. He liked a good challenge even though in the back of his mind, a part of him warned him to be wary of this girl from the neighboring high school.

Katsuki didn't bother knocking on her apartment knowing already that she'd be home on a Friday night studying and was too dense to properly lock up.

 _"Oi!"_ he called as he was about to bend down to take his shoes off at the entrance. That was until he heard a long loud moan coming from her bedroom.

Raising a brow, he straightened up and adjusted his shoe back on as he swung her door open only to find her in a very compromising position.

 _"So it's like that, huh?"_ he could've exploded, he could've thrown the asshole she was with out, he could've yelled at her. He could've done a lot of things but he even surprised himself with how calm while gruff he sounded.

Her lover didn't bother stopping as her lust filled eyes kept steady on Katsuki's as she sweatily clung onto the guy like a dirty koala as she eyed the bedroom entrance.

 _"This could've been you_ " she panted.

Katsuki dryly laughed, _"oh, that's rich"_

He damn well knew that, that could've been him but it _wasn't_ by choice. He wasn't some horny gullible teenager that only had sex on his mind. He has: wanting to be the number one hero, keeping top of his class, sticking to a steady schedule, and studying up on all the little bits and pieces of advice All Might gave him on his mind. Relationships and things like love were just an added bonus. Sex was only for when he _thought_ his form of love was reciprocated. Boy was he wrong on multiple occasions.

Not having time to play her mind games, he did the only thing he could: he simply walked out.

 _"You'll be back, Bakugou!"_ he heard her yell, along with another sensual moan.

Gritting his teeth, he turned back and flipped her off, _"fuck you!"_ he harshly yelled, slamming both her bedroom and entrance doors shut.

After that, he stormed off. He walked for hours around town, kicking all littered bottles on the ground and bursting small trash into flames. Never seeming to will him body in the direction of Tatooin Station and just escape further away. Going back to the academy would've been his best option but he didn't because he was beyond pissed and was scared that he'd go off on a fellow classmate more than he already tends to do.

He wasn't a monster.

He knew he could be an asshole but he wasn't a monster.

He'd prove all the haters that he wouldn't become a villain as they were all so sure of just like he could already guess that, that was another secret betting pool topic they had going on besides the love life pool for their class as a whole.

Not as a pro nor person in general. He wouldn't stoop so low and become a villain. He has morals.

Staying away from others while he cooled himself off was the safest thing he could do for the sake of sparing others' feelings even if his own were crushed.

The only silver lining to his dark and bleak skies of just having his heart shredded to a million of little pieces yet again was that moment he saw Ochako, her friend Tsuyu Asui and his friend Mina all sitting at the counter table by the front windows of the 24/7 mini mart.

Each girl had a steaming white plastic bowl in front of them.

Katsuki was standing across the street as he stopped and watched them curiously. From what he could tell, all three of them were most likely trying to take on some sort of spicy ramen challenge as the noodles on their chopsticks were covered in a vibrantly red paste.

 _"These dumbasses"_ he deeply sighed to himself. He knew that all three would instantly fail, especially Ochako who has the heat tolerance of a kitten. Crossing his arms over his chest to keep warm from the slight chill, he amusedly watched the entire challenge unfold before his very eyes.

Surprisingly, Tsuyu and Mina were both tied at a loss not even a minute into it. Ochako lasted a bit longer, maybe going on a full three minutes before she called it quits and rushed to unscrew the cap of her bottled milk. All three girls laughed at each other as both Tsuyu and Mina affectionately patted Ochako's back from her coughing fit as she semi-bowed with her red stained tongue sticking out. She brightly smiled at them despite having a scalding tongue and tears in her eyes.

Katsuki caught himself smiling too, it was the first time since he tried being polite in asking the zero-gravity quirk gifted girl if she was okay after their sports festival match months ago that he _really_ began noticing her in this very moment.

He frowned.

Exhausted from forcing his body to push and push as he trained alone, Katsuki's wobbly knees finally gave out on him as he dropped to the concrete paved street.

His eyes stinging with the tears he wouldn't stubbornly allow to freely flow. He hated that his brain couldn't just move on past what had happened. It wasn't the first time that a girl had played with his feelings and took him for a fool but it was the first one where he caught the girl cheating on him and she was _proud_ that he had caught her too. It left him feeling sick and tired of even bothering with anyone.

Relationships didn't want him.

He should've learned that lesson time and time again so very long ago.

Part of him was grateful to not think like the average teenager that was consumed by needing someone in their life and wanting to date. He has other things to occupy his time with, like for example: bullying Izuku. Sometimes he meant it and other times he just did it for the sake of having something to do. But no matter what, he never denied whenever that stupid nerd _Deku_ would go around calling him _Kacchan_ and telling the world that they were childhood friends. They hadn't spoken civilly with each other in years which he took credit for because he was the one from stopping them at rekindling that small flame of friendship but the fact that Izuku never gave up on him – it meant a lot to him even though he would never in a million years show gratitude to the little dweeb.

 _"I like you, Bakugou"_ the innocent words of the confession wafted over his senses and wouldn't let him forget who said it.

Katsuki balled his hands into fists, feeling rough and raw as he could no longer produce nitroglycerin to physically blast the echoing words away.

No, he was tired of this shit.

He wouldn't open his heart ever again.

He'd continue to ignore his heart, closing it off until he reaches his goal of going pro. Despite hating Best Jeanist and his required sense of jean related fashion and presentable perfectly combed hair - he was at the top and Katsuki would drink all he could from that fountain of knowledge. Ego and pride aside, he'd swallow the fact that he'd have to be a lowly _sidekick_ for some time before he could face the world on his own as a respectable pro-hero.

Katsuki would ignore all things Ochako Uraraka from now on. He'd cherish the impromptu heated make-out they shared in the confines of his room. That was nice but he'd been burnt far too many times to risk it going further beyond that. Even as his heart ached and longed to fill in that void.

Ever since he told Uraraka that he would _try_ his best to befriend her and see where their relationship would go naturally from there – he hadn't bothered. Never approaching her whenever she was alone or asking her to train with him. Which in his world, was a big deal. He wouldn't stop training to be the very best just because emotions got in the way. He needs an equal both in romance and in life.

The next day, Katsuki got up at his usual five a.m. to jog and get some alone time in before having to deal with all the morons in his class. Afterwards he'd go back to his dorm to shower and dress and then head down for breakfast. As he got up to shut the blaring detonation sounding alarm off, he winced when he felt pain above his right eyebrow.

Taking a small mirror stored in his night table, he inspected the pain source and groaned. How the hell did he not see the tiny red cut on his forehead? Circling his finger lightly against the throbbing cut, he already knew that a tiny piece of scrap metal from one of the training robots probably managed to nick him.

"Guess I'm ditching a leg day" he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his first-aid kit and took out a pair of tweezers and packets of rubbing alcohol swabs out of the kit.

Katsuki opted out of putting a small bandage on the tiny cut not wanting anyone to exaggerate their worry on his insignificant injury. Especially his 'baku'squad. While he silently appreciated it, having Eijirou work himself over something that didn't matter like this so early in the morning wasn't a good thing. He'd like to savor what little remained of his morning routine and spare the headache from his friend's worried whining.

Patched up and ready to go, he skipped his jog and breakfast so naturally he was even more irritable than usual that morning.

He watched as everyone flocked to their seats or their small friend groups in class 1-A while waiting for Aizawa-sensei to arrive snuggly in his sleeping bag. Thankfully Eijirou was too occupied with some joke Denki just said as he held onto the edge of the desk and tried not to fall over from his laughter.

Katsuki merely rolled his eyes in no mood to be surrounded by their idiocy. A sweet laughter captured his attention a second later once Ochako entered while playfully shoving Izuku to the side as whatever he had said made her grow flustered.

"Good morning, Bakugou" she attempted to kindly greet him, trying to cover her slight concern over the small cut she immediately noticed.

Red eyes did a once-over on her body. Still perfectly following the uniform's prim and proper look unlike him with his baggy pants, unevenly buttoned blazer, and opened collar ditching the itchy thick red tie.

He didn't speak a word to her and she took no offense, thinking that it was typical of him unknowing that he vowed to himself that morning to cut all ties with her.

During lunch, again she attempted to speak with him.

"Lunch Rush made the curry extra spicy today" she cheerfully let him know, standing right behind him in line as he gripped his tray.

"Are you going to order it or something else?" she attempted friendly conversation again, "hmm, I'm not sure on what I'm in the mood for yet…" she thoughtfully mumbled to herself.

Her sweet voice, as ordinary as the conversation was, was growing to be too much for him to handle. A faint smell of plastic burning evaded his senses as he realized he was starting to burn his tray. She guessed that for appearances sake, he wouldn't bother to give her the time of day. Biting her bottom lip, she attempted one last time. "Did you get hurt this morning? I noticed the tiny cut"

It was the last thing to set him off. "Fuck off, Uraraka!" he spat like venom.

This took her by surprise as she tilted her head. "Didn't we agree on working on being friends?" she questioned, shuffling alongside him in the line.

"Yeah, about that" he ignored her awaiting doe-like eyes, "that's not gonna work for me" he simply put it, filling his tray with his usual choices and walked away. He couldn't bear to hear the confusion in her tone or explain the _why_ to her.

 _'I'm tired of getting hurt by relationships. I can't risk my heart anymore even for the likes of you'_ his mind echoed the thoughts that he couldn't quite voice.

For the next couple of days, Ochako tried everything in her power to get him alone so that they could talk in private even going as far as knocking on his dorm's room a couple of times in the dead of night when she knew no one would be wandering about and catch her at Bakugou's. It was difficult trying to drown her out of his mind and senses especially when they were both in the same class and courses 24/7.

After a while she saw that all her efforts went unnoticed as she finally gave him his space as days of torment turned into weeks that passed them by in a blur. He was thankful for finals as their first year at U.A. was soon coming to an end.

During the final night at the academy right before their break for the winter, Katsuki was still up scribbling away in his journal trying to study for the last bit of tests they had the following morning. After his tests in the morning, he'd go grab a quick lunch and then return to his dorm to pack up all he needed before abandoning his dorm for a couple of weeks to spend time back at home with his parents.

Despite what he'd claim as his mom 'bitching' for him to come back home so that she could see him and him acting like it was the most annoying thing in the universe. He knew that his parents were always more than happy to welcome him back home with arms wide open just as much as he was ready for their embrace.

Sometimes there wasn't anything else quite like the remedy of your mother's warm embrace and soothing words to heal a broken heart. Of course it was his little secret alone. No one quite knew him like his parents, especially his mom.

Three little raps against his wooden door alerted him that someone was hoping to gain his undivided attention and he already knew the instant they knocked exactly who it was.

"Bakugou… I know you're there, I see the light" she softly whispered against the cold of the wood. "Please, talk to me. Did I do something to upset you?" she questioned as she patiently waited for a reply.

When nothing came, Katsuki tried his hardest to go back to what he was doing in hopes that she'd give up early and leave him in peace. It was a challenge trying to concentrate and refocus on his notes when he heard a soft thud come from the other side.

He figured she sat down as he soon heard her speak up again, "I… I… I know that I'm not anything special and that you probably don't like me in the way that I like you but I really did mean it when I said I want to be friends" she deeply sighed.

Katsuki walked closer to his door hearing everything she just said despite it coming off a bit muffled. He envisioned her forehead against the doorframe on bent knees. He found himself going to the door on his end and sliding down as he rested his back against the door with his neck strained to have his ear pressed closer in order to hear her in case she decided to say anything more.

"If… if you don't even want to be friends with me then you need to let me know. I promise I won't come looking for you anymore. I'll get out of your way until we graduate but if we're paired up together in the future then…" her voice came off somberly, "please allow me at least only then to get to hear your voice. Don't worry about my own feelings… you ignoring me is nothing new…" he winced at her words, "but I need to know if I'm wasting my time or if in your own weird way you want this too. A f-f-friendship, I mean!" she clarified with a bit of a stutter at the end.

He pictured that she was probably blushing which almost caused him to smirk.

"I should get back to my dorm before I'm caught but… just please let me know before class ends tomorrow. I'll be traveling back to my hometown during break so I won't be near" she knocked once more on the door and shuffled away.

 _'No, don't go. Stay'_ his inner thoughts pleaded.

It was already too late for that.

The next day after classes were officially over for what remained of the year. Eijirou caught Katsuki by the shoulders, quickly taking out his cell and snapping a selfie.

"Don't be a stranger during break!"

Katsuki swatted him away like a pesky fly, "oi, _shitty hair_ , what are you doing during break?

Eijirou hummed in thought, tapping his index finger to his chin, "hmm… haven't really thought about it yet, chill I guess?"

He nodded in agreement until he watched the red head's smile almost split his face in two. "Don't tell me the high and mighty Bakugou is gonna miss me during break?"

"Hell no!" Katsuki quickly correctly him.

 _'I need to get my mind off of Ochako that's why'_ his whispered thoughts replied.

"Well you know I'll text you and let you know if anything comes up" Eijirou promised as he loudly licked his lips and sneakily planted a wet kiss on Katsuki's cheek, "seriously dude, don't be a stranger during break. Soon enough we'll be second year's!" he excitedly announced.

He flipped Eijirou off and furiously rubbed his now wet cheek as he watched his closest friend rush off to the dorms. Calling Kirishima his _best_ friend was still a stretch. Still far too foreign on his tongue.

Katsuki didn't bump into the one person he was working so hard to avoid until he had a camouflage patterned duffel bag held in one hand and with his free hand, he held onto the thick black strap of his backpack getting ready to exit the academy.

"Bakugou…" she started shyly, unsure of herself in that moment. She wasn't afraid of him but the strange aura looming over their heads for the past couple of weeks wasn't helping the tense air surrounding them especially when she was confused as to why this sudden development turned everything sour in one instant moment when she had been looking forward to things changing between them. Whether as friends or something more but he had abruptly stopped that from blossoming prematurely.

He simply walked past her, "no"

It was a hard reply.

Simple but hurtful all the same.

His decline meant that he wanted nothing to do with her.

A few seconds of silence swept over them until she understood with a strained, "okay" and an even weaker, "see you in the spring"

Katsuki gripped the strap of his backpack tighter, almost burning into the material as he closed his eyes. He needed to even out his breathing and calm down.

He did this.

This was his fault.

He would not give in and take her by the wrist. He would not twirl her around and ask her to stay. He would not apologize for his actions. He would not initiate anything with her.

He didn't want to give her a sense of false hope because he was feeling conflicted. He was only trying to protect himself. He was sure that she could understand at least that much but the situation was worse when he knew exactly how she felt about him.

Part of him hoped that she'd remain loyal to him. Unlike his past failed relationships.

Part of him hoped that she'd move on and find someone worthier of all the love she had to give. Because he was a lot of work; an investment that most easily gave up on.

 _"I like you, Bakugou"_ a ghost of her sweet voice reminded him _._

Katsuki Bakugou left for home for their winter break.

Broken hearted and all alone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Uhuhuhu, how will this mess fix itself? I do wonder…

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. Thankies~ :D


	4. The Catch

AN: I apologize if there's been any confusion towards flashbacks. As an author, I like to sometimes go out of my comfort zone and explore different styles. In this story, flashbacks will be _italicized_ by their dialogue only. In the previous chapter – it was all in Bakugou's point of view and what exactly happened with his ex that caused the break-up.

With that being said…

Happy reading~ :D

The Catch

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki's homecoming was exactly what he expected.

His mom waiting right outside the front door rather than being a normal person who'd wait until he'd unlock the door with his own house key. Right as soon as he reached her, his mother Mitsuki whacked him upside the head and crossed her arms after leaning in closer to him.

"What did I tell you about putting your dick in any skirt that flutters your way!" she said irritated, having already known and seen that look in his eyes far too many times for her to be pleased with. As a mother, she was pissed that _any_ girl would reject _her_ son.

All mothers believed their children deserved the world and more.

"The fuck! As if I even do that!" he grumbled, wanting to shove past her.

She knew her son, knowing that he was telling the truth. The Bakugou's ran on tough love and in that moment, she was feeling for him. "Ahh… Katsuki…" she deeply sighed, relaxing her tense shoulders.

"Save your breath. I screwed up yet again" he gritted his teeth, feeling heated sweat build up in his palms. He was like a dam waiting to burst at any second.

"You think I like seeing you like this? If I were younger, I'd snatch whatever bitch who broke _my_ son's heart and drag her into the forest, but I can't Katsuki. The only thing I can offer you is that patience is key"

It was the mantra that he's grown to know by heart. He could even recite it in his sleep.

She was always telling him to never give up and when he liked someone strongly – he'd naturally and instantaneously know. He honestly hadn't felt that way about any of his past relationships which in some way was a blessing in disguise.

"I… know… I… know…" he repeated himself, voice cracking as he dropped his bags and balled up his hands into tight fists.

"Oh, honey…" Mitsuki's voice softened as she opened her arms to embrace him. "Someday you'll find the most amazing girl who'll love you for you and when that day comes – you hold onto her and never let go because she'll be a keeper" she rubbed soothing circles on his back as she felt hot angry tears on her shoulder.

"I-I-I'm ju-st si-sick and ti-red… tired… of getting fucked over" he bared his fangs, teeth tightly chattering with his frustration.

He knew he had to be patient. All good things came to those who waited but he was young and feeling pressured and rushed to get things done _now_. Once he had calmed down in his mother's arms, he entered his home with his dad greeting him with a swift hug and a pat on the back asking him briefly about how school was going.

After spending some time with both his parents, Katsuki found himself lying on his black comforter of his queen-sized bed. It was large enough for another body to be comfortable right next to him. Those types of thoughts right after his meltdown were dangerous. Although he was paying attention to his parents telling him about all they've been up to while he's living in the dormitory at the academy – always in the back of his mind, he had lingering intrusive thoughts of one chubby cheeked, soft lipped brunette.

Groaning, he turned to his side and wrapped his pillow around his ears and face to drown out the light. He was desperate to think about anything but _her_. He wasn't going to let his brain win in reminding him how her lips on his felt or the way her moans tingled down his spine or the way his hands gripped her thighs and felt the crushing strength of them against his waist.

"Get out of my head, you damn…" he couldn't even come up with an insulting nickname.

She was freakin' adorable in his eyes.

Hot when all alone with him.

Unattainable.

And she wanted _him_.

Which still quite honestly, _baffled_ him because he has no redeeming qualities. Quick-tempered with no filter. He was in the top three in his class and worked his ass off both academically and physically. But as far as social skills went – he knew he was an asshole. Not knowing how to come off as nice and approachable. To this day, he still felt somewhat bad that he went off on those kids that were making fun of him for getting kidnapped while making rounds with Best Jeanist around town.

No matter how he tried to break down the confusing puzzle of Uraraka's confession – he simply couldn't. He wondered if things would've been less confusing for him if only she liked Izuku instead. Spare him from having his mind spin around in circles trying to figure out why she even did.

Not to sound conceited or anything but he knew he was good looking. He knew people were attracted to his finesse, the raw power of his strength, ripples and planes of abs and muscles; his height, although he still had some growing up to do and his quirk. He was already expertly skilled in knowing how to use his quirk especially with his quick thinking in the heat of battles as his explosive quirk is a unique one.

People weren't attracted to him due to his personality. Just his body and talent.

Could Uraraka be the same?

He unwrapped the pillow from his head in order to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He didn't want to start thinking in the negative. Maybe she was different. Maybe she was what his mom was telling him about. Maybe she was the patient good thing that he'd been waiting for all along. And maybe she wasn't.

Groaning loudly, he got up from his bed and fetched his phone already knowing he was going to regret ever texting _him_.

 _ **Why doesn't Uraraka like you?**_

 _ **Oh! Uhh… hi, Kacchan! And what?**_

 _ **Don't make me repeat myself, shitty nerd.**_

 _ **I'm guessing you mean like-like as a potential girlfriend?**_

…

 _ **Right, sorry!**_

…

 _ **She's the first friend I ever made at U.A. but… one look in her eyes and I know she's thinking of someone else.**_

 _ **Who?**_

 _ **I wish I knew, Kacchan. Why the sudden interest?**_

 _ **None of your damn business.**_

 _ **Sure, okay.**_

…

 _ **Even if we tried, I know we wouldn't have worked out in the long-run. She's precious to me but not like that.**_

 _ **I get it.**_

 _ **Umm… anything else? It's rare for you to text me…**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **O-okay. Well, g'night Kacchan!**_

…

 _ **:)**_

 _ **Deku?**_

 _ **Um, yeah?**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

Katsuki turned off his phone before he could see if Izuku had even bothered to reply back to his thanks or if he had broken the guy from actually showing gratitude to him. He knew that he was coming off as weird and suspicious by asking solely about Uraraka but it was the best he could think of in the spur of the moment so that his mind could ease back into not caring.

He knew the only way he'd get a real answer was by asking her directly but like hell he'd ever do that!

Once he was set on something, he wouldn't budge no matter what.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako arrived home to loving embraces and happy wishes. As she held onto her parents, her smile couldn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is everything okay at school, sweetie?" her mother asked, having a sense for her daughter's mood.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm just tired. It was a long train ride" she quickly explained.

Her mom slowly nodded taking the bait. It _was_ a long trip from Musutafu to the Mie prefecture. Her long trip gave her nothing but time to have her mind cloud over with thoughts of one angry blond who suddenly cut all ties with her.

It wasn't like they were even dating let alone friends but it hurt. Hurt just as much as she suspected a real relationship would. Ochako would not cry over it, because this was his choice. She likes him but liking him wasn't enough. She would've been over the moon if only he liked her back in the same way.

"Would you like a snack? I made mochi!" her mom cheerfully tried to change her mood.

She appreciated it but all she wanted in that moment was to go to her room and be alone. "Maybe later. I just want to unpack and relax for a bit. I can help with dinner later!" she smiled brightly as her parents gave her, her much needed space.

Once alone, her eyes betrayed her will to not cry. "Stupid, Bakugou…" her breath shuddered as she bit hard on her bottom lip, trying to stop the quivering. This would've been so much easier if only he hadn't kissed her with much fervor.

Ochako cried with her back resting against her door having no strength to will her body to plow onto her pillows and let out all her sorrows there. She couldn't force someone to like her, she knew that much. But to even not be willing to try being friends? It was the first time she was ever rejected on the friend-level.

Sociable, kind-hearted, selfless, friendly, soft spoken but serious if her buttons were pushed too far; these were only a few things to describe her. And none seemed appealing to Bakugou.

Before she knew it, winter break was over and once again it was back to the hero-in-training grind. Her time spent with her parents was nice but it would've been nicer if her lingering thoughts weren't so plagued by all things Bakugou. She had come to terms with the rejection. He didn't want to waste his time with her and she learned to respect that. Now it was putting that known fact into play and seeing if she herself could behave.

"Ochako-chan~ how was your break, _kero_?" Tsuyu was the first to greet her as she hopped alongside her.

"It was nice, we visited the temple near my home. My parents didn't want to let me go when I was packing" she joked, "what about you, Tsu?"

"Same as always. Taking care of my younger siblings" Tsuyu sighed with no resentment in her tone, "my parents took us for shabu shabu on my last night home though, _kero_ " she explained how her parents were always stuck with loads of work but the fact that they took some time off to share one family meal together even on her last night home meant a lot to the frog quirked girl.

Ochako continued walking with Tsuyu until Tsuyu excused herself as her friend Habuko Mongoose from Isamu High called her. Waving a brief goodbye to her, Ochako continued her way to class 1-A alone.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she noticed _him_ leaning against the entrance to the classroom.

From her distance she could make out the scowl on his face and hard eyes that quickly flashed towards her before ignoring her completely. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her from greeting him. He didn't want to be bothered, even the sight of her caused his blood to boil. She'd spare them both as she dodged him, going under his arm and entered the classroom. Her heart pounding loudly, feeling his fierce eyes still on her as she went to her desk.

Izuku and Tenya were already in their small group surrounding Izuku's desk, laughing about something as Ochako approached them after placing her things down with an energetic good morning greeting and asking them how their own breaks went.

Not long after, Aizawa-sensei rolled in, in his infamous banana yellow sleeping bag. He wasted no time in taking roll call and then announcing to the class that they'd be heading over to the gym gamma for once to train in physical combat.

"Find a partner and spar with them" he yawned as his eyes drooped, dismissing the class to go figure their way on how to go about this exercise while he took a nap.

Ochako decided to spar with Mina wanting to get in some practice on how to avoid chemical spills and anything toxic that might be in her surroundings. During her winter break she had put in some time for training alone, trying to build up her own stamina against her quirk. Sure, she heaved and hurled at the beginning but little by little she felt herself growing stronger. Gunhead's internship helped her in martial arts and learning how to not rely so much on her quirk but now that she had some sense of how to fight – it was all about putting that new skill and her own quirk together into use.

"Ochako, I really don't want to burn you with my acid so please be careful!" Mina kindly warned as she got into a fighting stance.

Ochako nodded, "it's okay, just come at me with all you've got, Mina!" she silently thanked her friend for the heads-up but in a real fight there would be no pleasantries or warnings exchanged between the heroes and villains. She needed Mina to take this exercise as serious as she is.

She was feeling pretty confident in her own skills, hoping that her training during the winter had been fruitful. If she had no time for romance, then she'd devote herself even more to bettering her skills and limits. At least, she could thank Bakugou sometime in the future for that much.

The only downside to putting all her strength and energy into trying to force her heart to get over Bakugou was that she was doing a terrible job of maintaining a healthy sleep schedule. Whenever she wasn't spending time with her parents, she was sneaking out late at night in order to go jog and train at the local park, and then coming back home to put in some time to studying for what remained of their first year at U.A.

Ochako's entire body was against her as she panted. Trying to lift each and every cement piece off the floor covered in eroding acid was causing her muscles to twitch from exhaustion. Not realizing when her arms spasmed on her and caused her to release her quirk. She knew she was going to faint, feeling her sweat turn cold and limbs into jelly. Her eyes rolling back as her body arched and felt weightless.

She was expecting to feel rough painful cement on her back but it never came.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki chose Denki as his sparring partner wanting to test out how his nitroglycerin sweat would react with Kaminari's electricity. He knew his explosions would be a hazard no matter what but being smart about it was what he was most concerned with.

That morning when he first arrived back to their hero prison of another name – he was bombarded by Eijirou, Denki, and Hanta. All three idiots wanting to know how his winter break went and why he hadn't met up with them like he supposedly promised them.

He couldn't tell them that he was too bummed to even be surrounded by friends. Still feeling lost and confused as to why someone as sweet as Uraraka would even want him unless she had some other motive behind it. It was those dark negative thoughts that made him fearful of braving another relationship. She couldn't possibly be that devious but with the sweet ones it was never known what they were truly thinking, hiding behind sweet words and a cute face.

Time and time again like a worn out mantra – he vowed to cut off all ties with the girl who took his breath away. Quite literally and metaphorically; Ochako's quirk dealt with gravity which naturally played a huge part in oxygen.

Midway into guarding against one of Denki's blasts, Katsuki only partially avoided getting struck as his gym clothes got charred a bit. He didn't think in that moment as he rushed past all other students sparring together and caught Uraraka before she could fall onto hard pavement.

"Ochako!" Mina's voice echoed in the gym as everyone stopped their own sessions.

All eyes on Katsuki clutching Ochako against his chest as he checked her pulse and breathing. It was steady but pulsing rapidly against his fingers. He swiped one hand over her forehead feeling the fever burn his palm.

"Is she conscious?" Aizawa-sensei asked.

He shook his head, "she's out cold"

"Take her to Recovery Girl" Aizawa-sensei gave him permission to leave.

"I… uhh… I can take her instead, _Kacchan!_ " Izuku intervened, offering to take his place.

Like hell he'd let _Deku_ worry about her, as if he could even carry her all the way to the infirmary.

"Fuck off, I got this" Katsuki grumbled as he hooked one arm under Uraraka's legs and the other wrapped around her upper body to support her weight. Effortlessly lifting her up, he ignored the class's mumbling, especially the stupid knowing smirk plastered on Eijirou's lips.

When he arrived at the infirmary, Recovery Girl wasn't in there. Gently, he set her down and shimmied off his gym's jacket. Placing the jacket over her chest as he felt a slight chill from the air conditioning kicking on. Plopping down on the chair next to the bed, he massaged his temples.

He was trying to find a reason _why_.

 _Why_ did he impulsively go and save her.

 _Why_ did he still care when he clearly _tried_ not to.

Just _why_.

His thoughts were growing too loud for comfort as he sprung up from the chair and shoved it away, metal scrapping the floor as he did so. Leaning into the bed, he studied her face. Sweat with a twisted trouble look marred her pretty face. He didn't like how she wasn't at peace even unconscious.

Katsuki gritted his teeth as his hand moved on its own and lightly with the front of his hand he tapped her soft cheek.

"Oi, come on, _Angel-Face_ , wake up"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Uhuhuhu, looks like this tsundere does indeed care.

Notice: I'm not an author who has a set schedule for uploads. I just update stories whenever I can or have the drive to. So please be patient and don't always expect fast updates such as this one. These are rare treats that even surprise myself. Lol.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. Thankies~ :D


	5. Baby Steps

AN: Every now and then I like to mention artists/songs that inspire my state of mind while writing. I doubt anyone really cares or reads these but hey, you never know. Maybe someone will find your taste in music interesting. Anyways for the beginning half I just went on a _Palette Town_ music spree and for the last half I had the video titled: _Your smile is my most favorite thing in this world_ – a _lofi hip hop_ youtube mix playing on loop.

And shout out to _**Shiranai Atsune**_ for the reviews, thank you! And to the Chap 4 _**Guest**_ reviewer for making me feel validated. I know Kacchako isn't a super ultra popular of a het ship but just getting to see others love it just as much makes me happy. It brings me great joy seeing other's reactions to certain things that happen in my fics or just my taste in 'slow-burn' angst. Lmao.

Reviews really do help motivate but also, I myself am looking forward to seeing how this story itself unfolds since even I don't know yet but am loving this wild ride~

Happy reading~

Baby Steps

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako tried not to blink her watery eyes, not wanting to let the heat of the spices get to her. It was now three weeks since her little fainting spell during class. Still being in disbelief that Bakugou of all people would come to her rescue from what Mina and Izuku had filled her in on.

It was that little fact that caused her to not give up on him. Bakugou was just a little rough around the edges – he wasn't a full-on jerk. Or at least she hoped not.

Despite knowing this, she was still being a coward in returning his gym jacket back to him. Maybe she was a weirdo since the faint smell of gasoline fumes lingering on the fabric brought her a sense of comfort, wishing she could remember for herself what exactly happened that day. She admits, she slept with the jacket near her but knew the right thing to do was give it back to its proper owner freshly washed.

Now she had the perfect excuse to give Bakugou's jacket back to him with valentine's day just around the corner. It was no secret by now that Ochako was the most giving, selfless girl in school. Throughout her academic years, she was always the one classmate anyone could depend on to never make you feel alone. Always making sure to make just enough chocolate for each classmate and taking into consideration their allergies, finding a way no matter what to make everyone feel included. She was limited on her funds but she made it work.

In return, Ochako was usually gifted with the most gifts the following month on white day. She appreciated the gesture but didn't mind even if no one gifted her anything back. A simple 'thank you' was more than enough payment for her.

' _Why must Bakugou like spicy foods'_ her mind groaned as she mixed several small bowls with various chilis and spices.

Valentine's day wasn't for another week or so but she needed to make sure that everything tasted decent enough. Having never experimented with heat for chocolates before but hoping her efforts would be noticed by the stubborn boy who stole her heart.

She would not give up on him.

Even if he continued to push her further away, she'd fight through the tide and find her way back to him.

She understood that aiming for anything romantic with him would lead no where but at least befriending him was her main goal for now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hah, you like me?" Katsuki's piercing ruby orbs looked mockingly down at the shorter statured girl who just confessed to him by trying to give homemade chocolates.

"Y-Y-Yes!" the girl squeaked.

He couldn't even reject her by name if he wanted to, not bothering to learn even his own class's. This girl from the general studies course wasn't anything special in his eyes. "I fucking hate chocolate" he coldly told her as he lightly shoved the cutely wrapped gift in her hands back towards her chest.

He walked away a few seconds before the bell rang, leaving the first year to spend the remainder of the day crying her sorrows away.

Katsuki made it a rule to never date anyone from U.A.

Not only would it be awkward to always bump into them if things didn't work out but having that constant reminder of another failed relationship – he'd rather not deal with that at all.

"Whoa! This is pretty tangy, I like it! Thanks, Uraraka!" Denki could be heard from a mile away as Katsuki entered 1-A and saw the electric ball of energy bouncing off the walls from whatever he just ate.

"What's up with him?" he asked Eijirou who just walked up to him.

"Aizawa-sensei said 'not today, I'm not dealing with anyone's love affairs' and walked out. No class, dude! Oh yeah" Eijirou's grin widened, "Uraraka just handed out all her homemade chocolates to everyone before walking out but… I don't recall her mentioning any for you"

"Phsst, like I give a shit" he huffed, feigning indifference.

So what if he didn't receive anything on this special day? It's not like love ever loved him back. Why were homemade chocolates such a big deal anyway? He's glad that he hates sweets.

"Uraraka's a sweet girl. She made Denki lemon zest chocos" Eijirou edged on, trying to get a reaction out of the spitfire.

"Again, I don't give a shit whether dumbass _pikachu_ over there got chocolates or not" he harshly replied, shoving Eijirou by the shoulder to get through to his desk. "Move!" he yelled for his 'baku'squad of Denki, Mina, and Hanta to move from surrounding his desk to another location.

Placing his things down on his desk, Katsuki raised a curious brow at the small piece of pink paper that just swayed off his desk. Leaning over, he picked it up to see the singular word written cutely: rooftop.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. It was most likely another girl from some unimportant course wanting to confess to him too. Begrudgingly, he made his way out of class without saying a word to his friends and went to where he was being directed to – the rooftop, where he'd rudely reject whomever it was because he was incapable of being sensitive to other's feelings especially when he had attempted to in the past, only to have said girl continue to stalk him until he unintentionally blew up in her face.

That was something he didn't want to relive so being rude was his best defense mechanism.

To his surprise, he found Ochako standing by the fence of the rooftop. Face looking forward as she held his gym jacket over the bend of her arm, a steaming cup, and a neatly wrapped small gift in her hands.

"What the hell's all this?" he stormed over to her, a slight chill in the air causing his hair to ruffle in the wind.

He could tell just by looking at her and her pink tinged tip of her nose that she waited for him for a good time. Part of him cared, hoping she wasn't dumb enough to wait a couple of hours in the cold for him.

"I… wanted to say thank you for what happened that day at gym gamma. It's my fault for overexerting myself…"

"Are you stupid or something?"

"Maybe" she softly giggled, "but you inspired me, Bakugou. I do look up to you"

"Well you are short" he flatly joked which caused her to blink her doe eyes at him.

"You know that's not what I mean" she somberly smiled, shaking her head.

"Okay, well just hand me my shit so we can get the hell out of here" he turned to leave, "besides you shouldn't keep whoever you plan to give _that_ to waiting for long" his heart ached but he needed to sound convincing. It's not like he was stupid enough to hope that she'd think of him when all he did was give her mixed signals and pushed her away to the point it hurt both of them.

"Katsuki, _wait_ " Ochako's voice came off a little desperate but she had him here now, afraid that she'd never get another opportunity to.

He turned back at the sound of her using his first name, watching her hand over the jacket along with the steaming cup. "These aren't for anyone else. I made you cinnamon-nutmeg hot chocolate and…" she deeply blushed, "a few spicy chocolates. I don't know what types you like but I hope they're enjoyable. I made you a wasabi, a cayenne, and habanero chocolates… I tasted them myself but I couldn't tell if they were good since I'm not very good at handling spice"

He wanted to be stubborn and not take a sip from the hot chocolate but his heart had other plans as he took a small sip immediately being washed over with warmth and spice all at once. The chocolate was rich, not that watered down crap he detests. The balance of the cinnamon and nutmeg perfect.

"Why?"

"That's what friends do"

"We aren't friends" he mentally winced, saying it out loud far too painful as the words came out of his mouth.

"I know but it doesn't mean that I won't try to be. Whether you like it or not, we're stuck together for three whole years, Bakugou. We're bound to be friends or at least, _please_ tolerate me"

He didn't like the fact that she was begging him. She didn't need to beg him for anything. His stubborn heart would follow her anywhere while his brain was left behind still questioning the _why_.

"Fine"

"Thank you, Bakugou" she caught him off guard when she tried reaching his height on the tips of her toes and placed a cold gentle kiss to his slowly reddening cheek.

She shouldn't have done that.

His will power already too weak.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Working with Bakugou was like taking your first baby steps.

First you'd bounce around hoping to get noticed and then eventually crawl once you pester enough to be noticed and finally you start walking in tiny little steps on wobbly legs from working hard to get on speaking terms. She was still working on getting to that point where her constant presence was greeted with offered invitation rather than forcing her way to evade his alone time.

To her surprised, Ochako found herself once again in Bakugou's dorm with her back resting against the door but this time it wasn't in a heated lip-lock. She wouldn't have complained even if it did as she'd always have those wandering memories from their heated moment playing on loop in the back of her mind.

"Look don't think too much about this I just feel obligated to return the favor" she heard him begin as he rummaged through his night table for something, "and don't think you're special either since I told you to come to my room. It's just easier this way"

She agreed, not wanting to give her class the wrong impression. Ochako was naturally a sociable person even to the likes of someone as rough around the edges like Bakugou. Only his 'baku'squad and Izuku were the only ones to really go out of their way to befriend him, having grown immune to his 'scary tough guy' act. Everyone blessed her heart for even attempting the impossible but she knew that Bakugou was only extremely stubborn – not evil, mean, or whatever else they assumed him to be.

He walked towards her and quickly handed her a white scroll that had a thin silver chain wrapped around it. She looked into his eyes seeing him avoid hers as she looked down the scroll now placed in her hands. Carefully she unwound the thin silver necklace from the scroll, finding a small soft pink cherry blossom charm entangled at the end.

"Bakugou, I can't accept this. It's beautiful but…"

"Girls like necklaces don't they? So, what's the issue?"

"I can't afford this"

"I'm not selling it to you, dummy, it's called a gift"

Ochako's heart ached, wishing she could be happy to receive such a gorgeous heart-felt gift but she didn't deserve it and she wasn't his. "Please, I _can't_. You have no idea how much I would love to but I think this type of gift is better suited for a girl you _actually_ like. Don't feel obligated to gift me anything, just a simple 'thank you' will do"

Her dream filled mind wished that, that momentary look in his eyes of pained rejection meant that he felt it too but it quickly vanished with the moment as he gripped tightly onto the thin necklace.

"Whatever" he dismissed her, "just read the damn letter and get back to me tomorrow on that" he said as he took her by the shoulders and lightly pushed her backwards out of his room before slamming his door in her face.

' _Baby steps'_ she reminded herself as she walked back to her own dorm while reading the small scroll. It was an invitation to a pro-hero fashion designer's private hanami viewing party for the end of the month.

She nearly dropped the scroll as she gasped. _'How did he get invited to this?'_ she asked herself, feeling her small pockets of hope fill up again. This was definitely a push in the right direction with him. Even if he had such a way of showing it – he was thinking of her.

The next day in class, Ochako left a pink note on his desk again with a simple 'yes.'

Day after day since the invitation, she never stopped in asking him about his day or what he was up to or if they could eat together on the rooftop or if he could help her study for exams. He'd always welcome her pestering with his own huffs of annoyance and simple spoken replies but he never rudely shoved her away.

Before she knew it, the cherry blossom festival was here and Ochako hoped she didn't go overboard with the white shirt with printed bunnies all over tucked into powder pink overall shorts with simple white sneakers with pink shoe laces.

" _This isn't a date"_ he reminded her a day before. And she knew this but wanted to be cute with her outfit of choice having very little reasons outside of school to even get to wear something nice. Always being stuck in either her school uniform, gym clothes, or hero outfit.

' _Bakugou just needs to learn how to deal'_ her brain reasoned as she met him at Tatooin Station at exactly noon.

He gave her a once over and said nothing. Pulling his phone out of his black baggy jeans, he looked at the time and let her know that they'd better hurry. He himself not bothering to get dressed up and look presentable with wearing a white muscle tank, black baggy jeans and black combat boots.

"Umm… B-Ba-Baku-gou…"

"Don't start stuttering. Spit it out"

Ochako rolled her eyes in annoyance, taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts as her heart thundered in her chest, "I've been meaning to ask you but how did you get invited to a private hanami event?"

Bakugou crossed his tense bulging arms over his chest; those same muscles that always had her girlish crushing side go wild. "My old man. Don't know if you know this or even care but he's responsible for designing both yours and my hero outfits"

This took her a moment to process before she jumped in place where she was standing too close for comfort with him on the crowded train. "Oh! I… I d-didn't kn-know, that's amazing" she stuttered.

"Each designer leaves a signature mark. The two black buttons" he explained as he studied her round cheeks turn red.

"The two black buttons!" she gasped as if finding out some long-lost secret.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki bit the inside of his cheek.

Why was she so damn cute?

"Okay, calm down. It's not that big of a deal" he mumbled as he instinctively placed both arms on either side of her face to protectively cage her in when more people were shoved like sardines into the train. He knew he should've waited until the lunch hour was over but no matter what time he chose, it'd be the same due to the start of the cherry blossom season.

He was just glad that it wasn't the start of golden week yet.

"Bakugou?" he heard her whisper in a sea of people surrounding them with their own chit-chat.

Looking down, he waited for her to continue, "thank you for inviting me. I know it's just as a thank you for the treats I gave you for valentine's day but I'm really, really happy" she shot him a genuine bright smile.

' _We could be more'_ his heart reminded his brain.

Her bright smile, her blushing pink cheeks, glossy lips, and those doll-like eyes all emanating with a type of affection he wasn't used to but wanted more of. Wanted to latch onto it and never see it fade away.

"Shut up" he knew his next actions would have consequences, when would he stop giving her mixed signals?

"Hmm?" she curiously stared into those longing red eyes.

"Don't… speak" he whispered, leaning closer down to her height. His palms resting flat on the sides of her head, caging her in closer to him as he felt the small shoves of people surrounding them. Leaning down further, he closed the small gap between them taking her lips with his, earning himself a small timid moan from her.

He continued to kiss her shyly until she'd push or slap him away. Either was fine, it was what he deserves. Instead, he found himself moaning into her eager response, feeling her lithe fingers run through his short blond wild spikes.

They were lost in their own little world as they traveled across town to a hanami that all by now lost its effect of wonderment as two soul-searching teenagers made out in a busy train cart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Oh what surprises this spicy tsundere brings.

Where will things go from here? I do wonder…

Until next time!

Notice: I'm not an author who has a set schedule for uploads. I just update stories whenever I can or have the drive to. So please be patient and don't always expect fast updates such as this one. These are rare treats that even surprise myself. Lol.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. Thankies~ :D


	6. The Fall

AN: Aww thank you so much for the positive reviews!

Did anyone else watch the start of Season 3? Ahh! Like, I don't even care that it was a recap/filler – I loved it. Especially all the FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club jokes that were born from Ep. 1 as well as how the new Op instantly became a meme. I love J-Rock and UVERworld – Op 4 is lit.

Longest chapter thus far... Oh my!

Happy reading!~

The Fall

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Masaru Bakugou was a complete and pleasant surprise for Ochako.

The middle-aged man was kind, humble, and the gentlest soul she had ever met in quite some time. After reaching their platform, Bakugou silently took her by the hand without saying a word not wanting to acknowledge the metaphorical elephant in the room.

He knew he screwed up the second he kissed her.

She knew she should've been angry with the constant mixed signals.

Instead, she found her heart hammering against her ribcage and her hand enclosed with his warm one as he led her to the nearby park where the private hanami was taking place.

The event itself was beautiful and not as crowded as she was assuming it'd be. Pro-hero fashion designers from all around the world were gathered together in one single place. Some exchanging client stories while others partook in walking underneath blossom cherry blossom trees or the opened buffet set-up.

"My old man" Bakugou huffed, pointing his chin directly in front of them as he let go of her hand before approaching the man.

Ochako shyly bowed and introduced herself while Bakugou claimed he was hungry and ditched, leaving her alone to fend for herself.

"You'll have to excuse my son. Katsuki's not the easiest person to handle but believe me when I say that he has the biggest heart" his father quietly told her as they both found their sights on the person they were talking about.

"I… I like him" she found herself naturally blurting out.

Masaru's glasses glinted with the reflection of the sun and his own suspicions. "I'm sorry in advance, he has his mother's stubbornness and hot-headedness" he laughed as he cupped her shoulder and gently squeezed it, "but thank you, Uraraka-san. That boy's known too many heartbreaks for his young age" he somberly told the gravity defying girl.

Hearing the words from someone who really knew Bakugou made Ochako's heart swell.

Vowing that she would never give up on him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki didn't mean to snap at her.

"Are we ever going to talk about the kiss on the train?" Ochako asked him, taking him off guard as she stood with arms crossed over her chest right outside his dorm.

His eyes widened at the sudden intrusion but just as quickly began glaring at her as he took her by the hand and yanked her into his room. He was on his way to the vending machine to get something to drink while taking a break from studying. _'Guess that'll have to wait'_ he mentally complained as he took her into his room and had her sit on his bed.

Ochako tried to not blush trying to get used to the habit of finding herself in his room. This time she had a real purpose to. Not returning something that belongs to him, no, instead she was braving his permanent scowl and all around sour attitude in order to address an issue.

"If you're pissed, then feel free to come at me"

"Why does everything have to be physical with you? I'm not going to hurt you to make myself feel better, Bakugou. If anything, that's just going to make me feel even _worse_ "

"Okay, so what do you want from me? A damn apology?"

"An explanation"

"I kissed you because I felt like it. What's there to explain?"

"Uh, maybe _why_ you did? You claim you don't like me, don't even want attempt being friends, so…" Ochako's pink chubby cheeks started to puff up with air, "what's up with these mixed signals! This isn't funny if you're just messing with my head and taking my confession lightly!" she raised her voice, slamming a small fist on his comforter.

"Hey! I didn't ask to be liked, okay! So, don't even come at me with that high emotional estrogen fueled bullshit!" he walked closer to her, baring his fangs as he leaned over her sitting position and jabbed his index finger into her right shoulder.

Red eyes flashed with surprise as he saw the anger burning within her browns.

"You're expecting me to be submissive every time you decide to kiss me? I am not your dog on a lease, Bakugou. I'm not going to bark, heel, or obey your every whim! Excuse me for being human enough to express my thoughts and concerns; that's not _just_ a female thing! This isn't healthy" she gritted her teeth knowing he wouldn't care but needing to vocalize her heart's confession, "I let you kiss me because… because for a moment, I felt like you liked me too. I don't know what traumas you have over relationships but I'm not like that, Katsuki" Ochako's voice was shy, quiet, and sad – the heat leaving her words. She clutched onto the cotton material of her t-shirt near her heart and buried her fingers deep into it, "I told myself I wouldn't give up on you so _please_ don't push me away"

He almost believed her until her last words, " _tch_ , so now I'm just some project for you to reform?"

"What? No! It's not like that!"

"Look, all women are the same. I'll apologize for the kiss and for the fact that you even like me for whatever reason that may be" he rolled his eyes, "I won't waste your time and you sure as hell won't waste mine from here on out. If you keep pushing and pushing, hoping for something to happen or change within me then I hate to break it to you, _Round-Face_ " he lowered his voice, calmer but still angry himself as he walked over to his door to open it for her, " _Nobody_ can change _me_ " he reminded her as he waited for her to get up and leave.

"I… see" she tried to keep her voice even and leave with some dignity still intact.

"Why don't you try your luck with _Deku_ , I'm sure he wouldn't complain" he added more fire to the already boiling over pot.

He should've seen and felt it coming as he immediately felt a numb stinging sensation take over his cheek. "Don't you dare bring Izuku into this!" she yelled, as she slapped him but was still considerate enough to make sure not to touch him with her pinky.

"You're the only idiot here, Bakugou!" she switched back to his last name, storming out of his room and down the hall not caring if any of the other guys from their class saw or heard her.

Katsuki was left standing there with his hand still on his doorknob as he watched the one person he didn't want to see leave him.

"It's better this way" he told himself, deeply sighing and closing his door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako avoided Bakugou like the plague.

Having to deal with the League of Villains sounded like a fun pastime compared to having to deal with one frustratingly stubborn hot-head.

So on a real fire drill at three in the morning on their last week of their first year, she wasn't expecting to have to _save_ him. It all started when she awoke to the sounds of the alarm system blaring its siren all over the girls' dormitory. The red and white flashing lights alerting everyone to evacuate as sleep-filled teenagers gathered a few of their most prized possessions while others huddled deeper into their blankets and calmly walked out.

"Is it real?" Ochako yawned as she found Mina.

"From the looks of it. Ahh! I really don't want to leave my photo albums behind!" Mina worriedly told her as Ochako found herself volunteering to use her quirk to collect as many items for other students as she could.

It was demanding of her limits, pushing them to see how long she could keep it active while focusing on making sure all the girls got out safe and sound. _'Relax, don't strain yourself'_ she chanted to herself starting to feel the weight of the items she had floating above her head as the smoke started to fill into the hallway.

This caused the remaining girls to panic and start running all over the place like chickens without their heads. Ochako made it her duty to nicely get their attention and for those testing her already thin patience with stubborn girls – she simply used her quirk on them.

In a way, this was almost like a new endurance test for herself. Seeing how many inanimate and animate objects she could lift without breaking a sweat.

Once evacuated, she released her quirk and the girls she managed to rescue despite their complaints of not taking what they wanted out of their rooms or their hair getting messed up. She had no time for them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Katsuki?" Eijirou went around asking everyone as he received nothing but shrugs and confused looks.

"What's wrong, Kirishima?" Ochako walked up to him while panting.

"Uraraka, I can't find Bakugou. I knocked on his door but then I got whisked away with all the guys freaking the hell out. I didn't see if he got out or not" he ran his shaky hands over flat red hair, "it's my fault if he didn't escape the fire!"

"Okay, don't worry. I'll go look for him!" she hurriedly told him as she jogged in place, "please go help Aizawa-sensei with roll call. I'll do a sweep of the boys' dorm and be right back!"

Visibility was starting to be a problem as Ochako narrowed her eyes and tried to see past all the smoke. Lifting her pajama's shirt to her nose, she coughed as she rammed into the hallway and searched for Bakugou's dorm room.

Wiping off plaque numbers to find his, she finally found the right door as she twisted the knob and tried to open it. When she realized the door was locked, she panicked and started pounding her fists on the wooden door. "Please, Bakugou! Open up! Bakugou are you in there!" a few precious seconds later, there was no response as her blood started to turn cold on her.

She rushed to find a paperclip or anything sharp to try and pick at the door's lock as she searched in a nearby opened bedroom. Taking as many clips as she could, she went back to Bakugou's door with shaky hands and tried to solve the puzzle of his locked door.

When she heard it click, her heart fluttered at the achievement but had no time to relish in it. To her horror, she found Bakugou lying on his bed. Having no time to make sure whether he was asleep or unconscious, she touched his chest with the pads of her fingertips and levitated him up as she ran out as quickly as she could.

She knew she should've found a way to wet a piece of cloth and place it over his mouth and nose but her panic was rising with the deafening sound of the alarms. The smoke caused the front entrance from where she came from to be impossible to see through as she ran the other way to a back exit.

' _Hang on, please, please, please hang on'_ she mentally begged, blocking Bakugou's body from any obstructions in their way as she took one big gulp of fresh air before gently placing him on the ground.

Out of harm's way, Ochako did the first thing that came to mind: she straddled his legs.

Tilting his head up, she prepared him for CPR as she checked his weak pulse. Opening his mouth, she breathed air into him while rotating her pumps to his chest.

"I can't lose you this way" she felt her tears welling up in her eyes, "stay with me, Katsuki!" she pleaded as she continued giving him first aid until he'd cough and show her that he was alright.

A few minutes later, she felt him stir as his bleary red eyes looked at her confused, " _Round-Face_ , what the fuck?" he coughed violently.

"K-K-Ka-Katsuki!" she choked on his name, gripping the straps of his tank as she placed her soot stained head on his chest. "I thought I lost you" she blubbered, shaking her head still downcast on his chest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He could feel her quakes.

"What happened?" he hoarsely asked, mouth dry from the smoke.

It took her a moment to collect her bearings as she looked up at him with glassy brown eyes, "a fire, I don't know where but the smoke started to fill the dorms"

"Oh" he simply said.

Of all the days he chose to knock the hell out for once to escape his nagging thoughts and it almost cost him, his own life. What kind of hero-in-training died at their own academy due to an unexplained fire? And if he did know what caused it, then that'd still be a lame way to go.

"Kirishima said he tried to wake you. Why didn't you get up?" she worriedly asked as she got off of him to allow him to sit up.

"I…" he hesitated, not wanting to tell her the _main_ reason why, "I took a sleeping pill"

' _My nights have been filled with thoughts of you. You're the damn reason why I can't sleep, Angel-Face'_ his mind and heart chanted the things he'd never allow her to hear out loud.

"You… idiot" she cried-laughed, feeling a bit relieved but still wanting to be mad at him, "why did you do that?"

"Do I need to explain everything I do to you? 'Sides, thought you're pissed at me" he grumbled, knowing that neither of them was making any efforts to speak in private or grow closer by doing things together that wouldn't raise any suspicion from their fellow classmates.

He stopped their progress the first time and now he did it again but for a much longer period of time.

"I'm tired of being angry. It takes too much of my energy so I don't know how you make it look so easy"

"Oh, so you got jokes now, eh?" he almost felt proud of her for the jab.

"Proves how little you really know about me" she sassed him back, "we really should get back to the others. Aizawa-sensei needs to take roll call"

"Sure…" he agreed with no protest, "but can I ask why you came instead of _Shitty Hair_?"

"I wanted to. Kirishima was too distressed to be of much help to you"

"Some friend" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that, his heart was in the right place. And just because _we_ fought, doesn't mean I want you dead, Bakugou" she said as she got off the ground and wiped the dirt off her pajama pants, "you really scared me back there…" she stopped herself from becoming emotional again. She never wanted to feel that way again, that helpless feeling like her heart sinking at the sight of him unresponsive.

Katsuki wanted to kiss her and reassure her that he was fine. Maybe tell her that he'd get checked by Recovery Girl to ease her troubled mind. But he didn't as he ignored her offered extended hand wanting to help him up as he felt woozy on his feet.

"I'm fine" he stubbornly told her as they made their trek around the building.

As the silence grew between them, he could see her shaking hands and arms from the chilly night but knew that it was more than that, that had her trembling.

He had scared her.

Truly scared her.

Stopping them in their tracks, he turned to face her as he gently took both her hands in his and measured his quirk to emit just enough heat to her hands to warm them up. "Hey, look at me" he demanded in a soft voice when she wouldn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she gritted her teeth to prevent the tears, "I'm so sorry, the–" she choked on her words, "the smoke scared me… and I…" her hot tears streamed down her face, "you were-were j-just ly-lying there and… I beg-ged" she sobbed, "I… I begged for… for you to hold on so you'd survive" she looked up at him with blurry vision, "what kind of hero will I grow up to be if a school fire shook me to the core? If I can't even handle this much?" she questioned, "I was so scared of losing you" she wailed as her hands trembled in his grip, the tears free-falling from her eyes like a sad waterfall.

Katsuki pulled her closer to his chest as he held her head against him, "oi, listen to me – I'm too stubborn to be taken out by a simple stupid ass fire, you got that? I'm the dumbass who decided to take a sleeping pill and didn't wake at the sound nor smell. This isn't your fault" he reminded her as his black muscle tank absorbed all her tears.

Her fear of losing him made his chest tighten.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ahh, I can't believe this is the last day of our first year. We've survived!" Izuku excitedly announced as he walked side by side with Ochako after school.

"Any plans for the summer?" she giggled as she held onto her plastic bag with both her hands in front of her. They were both coming back to the dorms from the drugstore.

"Todoroki invited me to go visit his mom. He told me that he slowly wants to introduce her to his world as part of their family therapy" Izuku said, picking up a stray can on the ground instead of kicking it around to recycle later, "I'm a bit nervous to be honest" he confessed.

"That's great, Izuku! I'm sure that if his mom sees how wonderful her son's friends are then she'd feel better about Endeavour raising him"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Todoroki is definitely nothing like his dad" a slight chill ran up his spine at the thought.

"And what better friend to be introduced to other than my sweetest cinnamon roll, _Deku_?" Ochako lightly teased, loving how fast a blush would reddened his cheeks and ears.

"Ochako… _c'mon_ " he groaned, not really for but not opposing the title of cinnamon roll.

"Haha, just let me bask in this moment please. I'm going to miss hanging out with you over summer" she somberly giggled as she playfully pushed his shoulder.

"So you're really going all the way to Mie again?" he asked, playfully returning the light push.

"My parents miss me enough as it is, the least I can do is dedicate the summers to them"

"That's true, I just wish you lived a bit closer. I'll be stuck dealing with _Kacchan_ all summer long"

' _I really wish I could take your place… I'm really going to miss seeing Bakugou around'_ her heart ached as she smiled brightly at her friend and willed her lingering thoughts away. This moment was all about spending time with Izuku and not the feisty fiery blond.

"Ah! But you have All Might as well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you with off-campus training" she cheerfully reminded him, trying to divert the conversation from going back to Bakugou territory.

"You're right" he laughed, agreeing with an enthusiastic nod of his head, "anyway, don't be a stranger over the summer. I'd love to see pictures from your hometown!" he told her as they parted ways once they reached U.A.

Ochako promised that she would as she made sure he wasn't headed towards the boys' dormitory and sneakily made her way past any of her classmates she'd find along the way hoping that Bakugou hadn't packed up and left for home yet.

Hearing loud screaming rock music vibrating off the walls was always a good indicator that he was around. Loudly banging on his door, Ochako was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Bakugou in red basketball shorts.

"What now, _Shit-For-Brains_!" Bakugou annoyedly roared.

"Wrong person" Ochako smirked as she welcomed herself in rather than waiting around until he'd tug her in so that no one would see.

"What do you want?" he asked as he eyed her plastic bag, watching her rummage through it.

She handed him a bottle of pocari sweat for the heat and unclasped a round tin container of ointment. The small fire that had occurred a few days ago was caused due to someone's quirk accidentally destroying the wires of their thermostat in their own dorm. No one was hurt due to that incident, especially Bakugou who was the last to evacuate. Instead, he ended up getting hurt due to that jerk that no one likes – Monoma copying someone with a type of knife quirk on their last day of all days to start a fight.

He had pushed Bakugou's buttons too far and they ended up getting into a fist fight. Monoma walked out with a busted lip, a black eye, and a small concussion while Bakugou suffered a cut to the chest and forehead along with bruised knuckles.

Without saying a word, Ochako took a dollop of ointment and with her index and middle finger she began spreading it on the red cut on his muscular chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, looking down at the shorter girl.

"Taking care of you and making sure this cut doesn't scar up since I know you won't take proper care of it" she simply told him, ignoring her own blush at the thought of touching him intimately.

"I got it" he told her as he stopped her fingers from finishing their circular motion on his tingling chest.

"Promise me you'll apply ointment twice a day and allow them to properly heal" she said as she gestured for him to lean down a bit so she could apply medicine onto his forehead with her clean ring finger.

"What are you, my mother?" he rolled his eyes as he briefly closed his eyes to stop himself from wincing at the dull pain of the cut.

"I'll say it over and over again: what are friends for?"

"For being annoying, that's what"

"Bakugou…" she gave him a lecturing look as she stood back, handing him the rest of the medicine getting ready to leave his room. "Umm…"

"Spit it out, you know I hate your stuttering"

"Fine. Why did you get into a fight with Monoma?"

Bakugou gave her a look, one that she knew already. He wasn't going to budge on this and simply tell her. "Okay then, don't tell me" she said as she held onto the doorknob, "I hope you have a fun summer" she smiled brightly at him, genuine and true as all the smiles he sees her give _Deku_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki was so furious that he didn't bother to nurse his own wounds hoping that he did a number on that bastard Monoma.

" _Who do you think is an easy fuck in class 1-A?"_ he remembered hearing one of that asshole's friend ask as the chum had the audacity to look directly in Bakugou's direction and replied with saying, _"Uraraka. She looks like a sweet girl but probably dense. With a couple of drinks in her system, she'd be begging for me to do her raw and dirty"_

" _The shit did you just say, you newt looking motherfucker?"_ Katsuki growled as his hands trembled from the rage he was trying to contain in the cafeteria.

 _"Dude… Katsuki, not here"_ Eijirou warned as he was now holding onto Bakugou's food tray as well as his own. They were on their way to their usual table when Bakugou heard class 1-B's lewd conversation about the girls from 1-A.

" _Oh look, it's the suicidal sleeping pill popper"_ Monoma taunted as he quickly took hold of Kirishima's hardening quirk to block the sudden punch to his nose. When Bakugou had returned to the group for roll call with Uraraka on the night of the fire – Monoma had heard the excuse that Bakugou had given Aizawa-sensei assuming the worst as to why he was the last to escape the smoking building.

Bakugou didn't flinch at the pain as both guys got into a physical fight that wasn't stopped until Aizawa-sensei used his own quirk to temporarily erase theirs.

That's exactly what he needed on his last day of the school semester – to go home bruised just so his mom could kick his ass for getting into a fight at school that wasn't hero training related. At least Principal Nezu wasn't informed on the incident. For that much, he'd be grateful for since while he could be a hot-head, Bakugou did everything in his power to remain in good standings at U.A.

He wouldn't jeopardize his future for anyone but didn't like how Uraraka was being targeted by that creep. She didn't deserve to be degraded in such a way.

While he didn't do anything to relieve the throbbing pain from the cuts he suffered, the only thing he worried about was his bruised knuckles as he sat at his desk with his hands submerged in a plastic bowl filled with cold water and ice in the hopes of reducing the inflammation.

He drowned out the rest of the world while raising the volume of his music until he heard a loud banging. He was greeted by the sight of Uraraka, mistakenly thinking it was Eijirou who had pestered him earlier to remind him when he was leaving the academy for home since he wanted to walk together.

Katsuki would always continue to be surprised by the girl who confuses his heart.

She went out of her way to bring him a drink to rehydrate himself in the heat of the looming summer and medicine. Who does that? He _wouldn't_ even go out of his way for any of his friends except for _maybe_ Kirishima since the guy tried his ass off in order to befriend him at the beginning of the school semester.

He wanted to thank her for her kindness and for thinking of him but couldn't voice it. Instead he watched her leave after keeping tight-lipped about the reason why he chose to beat the shit out of Monoma on their last day of their first year.

He couldn't tell her it was because his blood boiled at the thought of anyone thinking sexually about her or what they'd like to do to her. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"You're pretty quiet, something on your mind?" Eijirou asked as he walked alongside Bakugou. Both boys holding onto their possessions in duffel bags and backpacks.

"Still pissed at that bastard" Katsuki replied, not needing to remind his friend about who he was talking about.

"Yeah, he can be pretty nasty but man what they were saying about the girls? So not cool" he sighed, "especially about Uraraka. He knows damn well that she isn't some frail or stupid girl. Just look at her match against you. You two were pretty well matched"

"She only lost because the dummy can't control her quirk to her fullest yet" he added as he ignored Eijirou's knowing look.

"You giving somewhat of a compliment? Color me impressed"

"Shut it"

"You're stuck with me for the rest of the summer. Better get used to it, _Kacchan_ " Eijirou teased as he jumped to dodge Katsuki trying to kick the back of his legs.

"You're not allowed to use that stupid nickname"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was reserved for Midoriya. Guess I'll stick to Bakugou from now on since it seems you only like hearing Uraraka call you by first name" Eijirou's cheshire-like grin grew wider as he watched Bakugou take a step back and pause at his words.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"In case you haven't noticed, your neck, ears, and cheeks flare up all red whenever she calls you Katsuki"

"And where did you notice that?" he cautiously asked, thinking back on any moment where they could've been seen together while with others from their class.

"Around" Eijirou kept his response vague, not fully having proof that Uraraka actually uses his first name but from the way Bakugou was acting – he could begin confirming it for himself as true.

"Anything you wanna 'fess up, Bakugou?"

"Not to you" he kicked a can in his path as he tried to find a way to switch topics away from Ochako but luckily didn't need to as Eijirou slowed his pace to wait for the friend who he loved to torture with his endless teasing.

"Hey, do you wanna work out together sometime during summer?"

"Sure, why not"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Where's Kendo when you need her to deal with Monoma?

Next up: Summer time and a realization!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	7. A Summer's Confession

AN: Aww thank you so much for the lovely reviews! And if any of y'all are working on your own Kacchako fics then please feel free to let me know! I'd love to read them as well! :D

Saturday mornings are becoming the best days of the week with Season 3 currently rolling out.

Last ep? My spicy tsundere Bakugou smiling? Iconic.

Ps. Dreams will be fully _italicized_.

Happy reading~ :D

A Summer's Confession

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _I'm thinking about taking a trip to Mie" Katsuki casually dropped the news as he stared thoughtfully out the window of the café he was sitting at. His iced matcha tea all but forgotten on the table as his glass pooled with water from the fast melting ice cubes. The sweltering summer heat couldn't be avoided even in a café of all places._

 _Eijirou nearly choked on his cold soba noodles that just a second ago, he was scarfing down as if it'd be his last meal of the day._

" _Mie?" he swallowed down the chunk stuck in his throat, balling up his hand into a fist, he pounded it against his chest before taking a sip of his own matcha, "that's where Uraraka's from" he finished his thought._

" _Yeah" Katsuki simply replied._

" _Uhh… okay" Eijirou was lost for words._

Katsuki tossed and turned in his sleep.

His mind filled with the heat and savory overpowering scents of the café he was at. The chitter chatter of everyone around them as people were welcomed in, as waiters took orders, and the awkward feeling of the silence he brought upon his hang-out with Kirishima. Then like a television stuck on a static channel, everything flickered behind his eyes like a tape on rewind.

The new setting being an unfamiliar residence, cicadas chirping loudly in the background, and one Katsuki Bakugou panting and sweating from the thick humidity in the air as his knuckles rasp against a door.

" _B-Bakugou?" a meek voice answered the door, "w-what, a-are you doing he-here?" the shock silent in her words as she stuttered._

 _Normally he'd tell her to quit it, not having the patience for her becoming a stuttering mess in his presence. Instead he wiped his sweaty palm on his camouflage patterned baggy cargo shorts before taking her hands in his and whisking her out her door. Leading her a little ways away, he let her go to face her._

" _Take some damn responsibility for your actions!" he yelled, pointing at her stunned face as he panted from his deep blush dusting his cheeks, ears, and neck. The air felt gross and suffocating but he knew it wasn't entirely the weather's fault._

" _What?"_

" _You're my one and only weakness" he deeply sighed._

" _You traveled all this way to…"_

" _To confess that I'm sick of this shit. You're clouding my mind to the point it's become annoying!"_

" _I'm sorry, I don't know what to say to that?"_

" _Urrrrkkkkk, why are you acting dense now?" he groaned to himself, tugging at his wild spiky hair from the tips. "Look, I've never felt this strongly about someone so I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Again, take some damn responsibility for your actions!"_

" _You told me we weren't even friends. I'm not a psychic, Katsuki. I can't read your mind" Ochako tried covering her own blush as she quietly studied the boy falling at the seams in front of her._

" _What is it that you want?" she asked when it looked like he wasn't going to budge._

" _Be mine!" he shouted, causing birds to fly away that were sitting on phone and power lines. Sunset setting in the background of his brash fiery confession._

"BE MINE!" Katsuki jolted from his bed at his sudden outburst.

His shaking hands let off a small spark causing him to furiously pat his thin bedsheet before starting a fire. Setting the sheet aside, he felt engulfed in lava as he scratched at his old blue t-shirt. Taking off the drenched shirt, his chest glistened with perspiration as he panted.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself.

Ever since the start of summer, all his wandering thoughts somehow drifted to linger on one short, feisty, pink cheeked, and overly sweet Ochako Uraraka.

It was almost as if he actually _missed_ her while being free from hero training.

As if he'd miss the way the sun seemed to follow her like a bright ray wherever she went.

As if he'd miss the way she'd care so deeply for his well-being, making sure he eats or doesn't over do it while training alone.

As if he'd miss helping her study whenever she sought him out and not that guppy _Deku_ for tutoring.

As if he'd miss that tingly sensation of his lips yearning for one last searing kiss.

As if he'd miss that _Angel-Face_.

Grumbling to himself, he got out of bed and decided to get in an early jog now that he was wide awake due to his nagging brain and pounding heart not being on the same page.

Later that day, it was as it déjà vu had punched him right in the face. While he and Eijirou weren't hanging out at a small café, they were together at Dagobah Municipal beach park.

"Thanks for sparring with me" Eijirou eagerly said once they were done with their training session. It was now time for a little reward as he unwrapped a plastic container with sticks of yaki-dango. He offered the container to Katsuki who wasn't paying attention.

"Sure" he absently replied while grabbing one skewer.

"Something on your mind?" Eijirou raised a brow,

Katsuki gave him his full attention as his blood red gaze pierced into Eijirou's own. Twirling the thin wooden stick around his thumb and index finger, he gave up. It was rare for him to open up to his _best_ friend about anything but the fact that he was willing to after knowing Kirishima for a short time spoke volumes of trust to the both of them.

"Do you ever feel tired of fighting yourself internally?"

"Depends on what it is. What's eating you up, man?"

"Eijirou," Katsuki began, already taking Kirishima by surprise at the use of his first name rather than a 'insulting' nickname. "I'm only saying this once and only to you because one: believe it or not, I actually give a shit about your opinion on things and two: I feel like there's a fuckin' massive blackhole forming in my chest cavity and if it gets any bigger I just might go _insane_ "

Eijirou crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down on the sandy ground. He signaled with his eyes for Katsuki to do the same. Sitting down on the warm white sand, Katsuki impatiently waited for an answer.

He didn't know how long he could live in denial over the things he felt.

A flurry of emotions just beat the shit out of him out of nowhere and he didn't know how to deal with it other than be mad at the one at fault for making him feel like an internally struggling mess. He was a walking disaster and a ticking time bomb all mixed into one cocktail of emotional baggage.

"Does this have anything to do with Uraraka?" Eijirou boldly asked, knowing he was dancing dangerously on a volcano know as Mt. 'Baku'rage.

Katsuki glared daggers at him.

He simply chuckled and held his hands up against his chest, palms up in surrender. "Dude, chill. If you think I'm gonna judge you for liking her then you're sorely mistaken. If anything, I'm happy for you, Bro! Uraraka's a sweet and caring and totally amazing classmate. She gets my manly aesthetics which automatically makes her _Red Riot_ approved! If you guys get along then I have no issues with this. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt her just like you don't with _Deku_. Before you get pissed at me for that comment, let me just ask you one thing – _why_ are you still fighting a losing battle?"

Katsuki blinked his eyes a couple of times at Eijirou's words.

He wanted to mentally laugh and kick himself in the knee. He knew he was making himself sick with all his longing, pessimism, and doubts when he should've been looking at the bigger picture. So, what if she ended up being the same as all the others! It wasn't as if he couldn't piece himself back together again. He could survive another failed relationship even though he was desperately praying to all the deities in the known universe that this would be his last. All his failures had led him to her. A treasure worth more than all the others. Someone who loves him for him and actually means it.

" _Someday you'll find the most amazing girl who'll love you for you and when that day comes – you hold onto her and never let go because she'll be a keeper"_

His mother's words suddenly hit him hard with his own realization. He was too much of a stubborn idiot to listen to himself, needing the guidance of others to lead him on the right path.

Katsuki didn't reply directly to Eijirou, instead he silently ate his dango and then thanked him when he least expected it.

"Oi, _Shitty Hair_. Thanks"

Three days after his epiphany on the beach, on a monsoon day of all days – Katsuki found himself replaying part of his dream. Taking a trip from Musutafu to the Mie prefecture, the whole way there he was having an internal battle with himself. Part of him was asking himself just what the hell he was thinking as his plan was stupid and not foolproof at all. Then the other part of him was cheering himself on, rooting for him to get the girl of his dreams. No matter what he did, it was out of character for him. Not knowing how to react to being the one actively going out of his way for a girl instead of the other way around.

It took some digging but Eijirou came through for him with providing Uraraka's home address. From Kirishima asking Mina to ask a very hard to budge Vice President of their class – Momo to give them that vital information. Eijirou knew he could always get Mina in on something juicy but leaving it vague enough to where it left her guessing. And Katsuki knew that neither of his 'Baku'squad members would nag him for answers when one already had an inkling suspicion of what he was about to go do and the other not knowing at all that she even did a favor for Bakugou of all people.

To Bakugou, everything was a battle, a match, an opening to be conquered. Not won, not challenged, nor trying your very best – conquered. And one small girl that held the power of the universe within her very padded fingertips had achieved the impossible – she had conquered the beast.

Stepping off the train platform, Katsuki arrived in new terrain. The rain started to pick up as the warm summer rain hit his bare shoulders. Wearing the same camo cargo shorts from his dream, a black shirt, and black high-top sneakers. Not bothering to pack an umbrella, he checked his phone for directions and made his way.

Alone in the rain with his thoughts, he could hear his heart go _thump, thump, thump_.

He had played this scenario a million different times in his head while on the train. Unsure of how she'd react to his sudden appearance. Whether it'd be a welcomed one or not. He didn't want to begin thinking about things in the negative, never wanting to feel like he wasted his time again for someone.

Seeing his ex flat out cheat on him was an experience that sucked. For once, he was going out of his comfort zone to go confess to someone he knows likes him. Maybe finally his nagging emotions and what they wanted to let out would settle down but not knowing the final outcome of said confession – it was nerve wracking.

If anything, it was like Uraraka had told him before – they were stuck with each other for three whole years. If nothing else, they could always be friends even if deep down he knew he'd always want _more_.

So it came as a surprise to him when he was halfway to his destination making his way up towards a small steep hill of a neighborhood when he caught a flash of a transparent umbrella and the owner being no other than a girl with brown hair wearing a pink crop top, denim shorts, with pink rainboots. In her free hand, she held a plastic bag.

"Oi, you know you look like a fashion disaster, _Round-Face_?!" Katsuki cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled gaining the attention of the girl.

The girl turned around with eyes wide that looked like an owl caught by surprise. "B-Baku-Bakugou! Wha-What are you d-doing here?!" Ochako gasped at the sight of him, nearly dropping her plastic bag filled with cherries.

He ignored her question as he approached her. Thunder rumbling in sync to his every stride as he stood right in front of her.

"Did you mean it?" he calmly asked, loud enough to where she could hear him as he surprised even himself for not blowing up in her face right away with yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Mean what?" she asked while catching some rain from her unbalanced umbrella.

"That you like me!"

"Of course I like you, you big idiot! I have no reason to lie! But you basically told me give up on that… so why did you come all the way out here?" her words were even as her heart hammered.

They both knew what had been said and done.

"Don't listen to me" his voice soft and pleading as he got closer to her, "I know I'm giving you mixed signals but dammit Ochako – this all your fault for being too damn cute!" and there was his usual tone. He felt like he had unlocked an accomplishment for not immediately getting worked up but all good things must come to an end with his combo of temper and all-around teen awkwardness.

"Huh?" now she felt like the lost one.

"DO YOU WANNA GO!" he yelled louder than the rain and thunder as if it were a competition. His shoulders squared and tense as he kept her confused gaze in his sight. He knew he was probably giving her the impression that he was challenging her to a duel of sorts. "–OUT WITH ME?" his muscles relaxed, feeling all the wind get knocked from under him.

He watched as she dropped her umbrella, immediately getting soaked from head to toe. Her heavy plastic bag of cherries dropping to her side as she placed both her hands over her mouth and gasped.

Katsuki groaned at her reaction, willing his heart not to plummet into the depths of despair right away.

"Look, I'm not very good at these things okay? I think we've already established that I'm both an idiot and an asshole. I don't want to play any games with you. I'm tired of denying what I feel because dammit, I like you too. And if you somehow have changed your mind since last time then I'll be the one who'll fuck off and leave you alone" he put it as eloquently as he could muster with a flustered heated face.

"I don't want to play games either. No cat-and-mouse, no playing hard to get, no mind games. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been trying very hard to play those approaches because I suck at them. I'm not fickle either – I still feel the same as I did since day one, Katsuki!" he heard her shout, the rain feeling harder on their skin, thunder roaring more frequently as he extended his arms and tugged her closer to him by her neck to cup her cheeks in his hands.

Crashing his lips against hers, he tried to pour everything he felt for her in that moment. All the frustrations of his denial washing away in a silent apology to her for being too damn stubborn, all his appreciation for her efforts in trying to get closer to him, all the little things that he could never verbally voice. Their heads bobbed in a frenzy of dominance, teeth clacking together as tongues danced in strategic battle. Ochako pulled away for a millisecond in order to jump on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Katsuki easily caught her, moving his hands down to support her bottom as both continued to make out.

His throat rumbled when he felt her teeth graze his bottom lip, hungrily pulling between her two. She lightly bit him in order to elicit a long strained moan from him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible and feel him all over her senses. He moaned again when he felt her lithe fingers run through his droopy spikes knowing already that she stuck her pinkies out so that she wouldn't accidentally make him float up into space at a time like this.

"The rain looks like it'll get progressively worse tonight…" Ochako started to say once they took a few moments to regain their lost breaths. Getting off of him, she boldly with one hand grabbed onto the front of his wet shirt that was clinging onto his body tightly, "do you… maybe… wanna stay at my place for the night?" she lightly offered.

Katsuki's lust-filled gaze blinked away raindrops on his eyelashes and looked at her for once in a dumbfounded way. He knew he was turned on but at the same time he wasn't going to jeopardize the start of their budding relationship. It was still far too early for anything, especially meeting her parents.

"I… uhh…" he was at a loss for words, not expecting to spend the night in Mie. "Your parents" he replied, head downcast as he furiously blushed.

Ochako understood and giggled, "relax, they aren't home – and I know that doesn't make the situation sound any better but soon we'll catch a cold in this weather… so, will you follow me home, Katsuki?"

He was weak to her calling him by first name as he allowed her to tug him away, "okay"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

If you think something's about to go down then get ya head outta the gutter! Mwaha. There'll be plenty of time for _that_ way later on. Uhuhuh.

Next time: "I hope you don't mind wearing my dad's clothes while yours are drying…" she shyly handed him a stack of clothes to change into. Katsuki stared at the plain clothes in distaste, "that's fuckin' weird, just give me the damn pink bunny shorts" he demanded, rejecting the idea of ever wearing her dad's clothes. He'd rather be shaking like a leaf, stark naked, or in this case – wearing her pink shorts with the bunny print. Why the hell does she have so many bunny themed clothes?

Notice: I'll try my best to update again sometime next week but for now you can expect a one-shot for Bakugou's birthday! WHOO! My tsundere Aries boooiiiii. *Heart eyes emoji*

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	8. Afraid Of The Dark, But Not Of You

AN: Aww thank you so much for the continued support!

Ayyyeeeeee, I'm all about that Kacchako OTP/Kiribaku BROTP.

Ps. I wrote a Kacchako one-shot for Bakugou's birthday! If you haven't yet, please do go check out my fic: _Tap, Tap, Tap_.

Happy reading~ :D

Afraid Of The Dark, But Not Of You

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako ushered Bakugou right into her home as the rain came down harder and angrier. "Ahh, this is the worst!" she whined, completely soaked to the bone.

"This almost feels like an omen for my confession" she heard him sigh.

"D-Don't s-say th-that!" she told him with teeth chattering.

Taking off one rain boot at a time, she threw the excess water that pooled inside each boot back outside as Bakugou did the same with his own shoes.

"Why aren't your parents here?" he asked, almost accusing her.

"My cousin just had a baby so they left for Sapporo. I don't know how long they'll be gone" she explained as she marched over to find clean towels.

"Oh" he simply replied to let her know he was listening.

Ochako's hands were shaking as her body quaked from the cold. The lights flickering on and off from the rain interfering with the electricity as she quickly went back to his side. He was waiting for her in her living room area not knowing what to do with himself.

"Kotatsu?" he questioned, standing near the cherry blossom floral printed blanket on the table.

"It's been raining like crazy these past few days so I've been hiding under the kotatsu. Today's the worst the weather's gotten" she smiled while explaining and handed him a blue towel, "I'll… uhh… I'll get you some clothes to put on for now while I dry yours so just take your clothes off and leave it in a pile for me" she kindly offered with a rosy blush painting her pale cheeks.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he stubbornly said, his own blush creeping again on his features.

"Katsuki…" she shook her head, "please don't fight me on this, I don't want you getting sick"

"You just don't want me to blame you after" he grumbled, taking off his shirt with both hands as it clung onto him like a second skin. He shivered as the cold temperature of the room hit him. "Don't you have a heater or something?" he complained as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Ochako had to fight both her deepening blush and her mental appreciation for his muscles. "Just the kotatsu, sorry. You can sleep there for tonight if you don't mind" she offered again not expecting this to be as awkward as she thought it would be.

"What about you, where will you be sleeping?" she heard him ask.

"In my room of course, silly. I'm… used to this cold" she lied.

When he said nothing to her bluff, she went to go look for clothes that would fit him. Naturally, she first went to her parent's room and rummaged through her dad's clothes and then went to her own room to find other options. Minutes later, she walked back to the living room where she found him sitting near the tatami with the towel wrapped around his waist and his drenched clothes piled right next to him.

"I hope you don't mind wearing my dad's clothes while yours are drying… unless you prefer some of mine" she shyly handed him a stack of clothes to change into as she took his clothes and went to go put them in the dryer.

Katsuki stared at the plain clothes in distaste, "that's fuckin' weird, just give me the damn pink bunny shorts" he demanded, rejecting the idea of ever wearing her dad's clothes as he grimaced at the baggy pink shorts with colorful bunnies printed all over it.

He'd rather be shaking like a leaf, stark naked, or in this case – wearing her pink shorts with the bunny print. Why the hell does she have so many bunny themed clothes?

"O-Okay" she meekly scooped up the rejected clothes and showed him where the bathroom is located.

He came back seconds later in only her pink shorts and holding the blue towel in front of him. Feeling weird and extremely exposed without his boxers.

"I'll go change too!" she scurried off to her room, heart pounding as she locked herself in her room to change into pajamas. She already knew he'd tease her with her choice of graphic prints on her lounge and sleepwear.

Ochako came out wearing a set of black pajama shorts and shirt with the hems a navy blue and a nautical theme stamped all over.

She actually heard him snort as she shyly made her way back to him.

"I know there's a downpour outside but I didn't think we're going fishing" he sarcastically commented as she rolled her eyes, "oh whatever, Mie is known for its seafood. Let me bask in my own fashion choices in the privacy of my home"

"Fair enough" he agreed without much sass after that. At least it wasn't a full-on sailor themed pajamas.

"Thank you" she nodded, "are you hungry?"

"Yeah, it was a long ride getting here" he confessed rubbing his toned stomach. "You're not gonna give me food poisoning, now are you?"

Ochako rolled her eyes, "I'm not that terrible but lucky enough for you – my mom made a huge pot of curry before leaving so we're both saved from my cooking"

"Oh, thank god" he sounded relieved while she puffed up her cheeks in annoyance.

She blushed again when he towered over her and lightly poked her puffed out cheek to deflate the air, "you're really cute" he admitted, walking past her to go sit at the kitchen table.

She stood alone in the hall as her heart and brain tried to reboot. It wasn't fair with how he could casually say things to her and then cause her to short-circuit with a few words. They were still dancing along the brim, unsure of what steps to take or what should be said. Getting to see this side of him was going to take some getting used to.

Yes, he confessed he likes her.

Yes, she reminded him that she's never stopped liking him.

Yes, they shared a passionate kiss in the rain.

But what did that make them? She doesn't know yet.

Warming up two bowls filled with white rice and curry, she handed him his and sat down with her own. They sat and ate in silence feeling the awkward tension sweep right into their surroundings. The only sounds filling the eerie silence was the thunder rumbling and snaps of quick lighting as the rain rushed down in an angry summer storm.

Bakugou quietly thanked her as he offered to help wash the dishes after much hassle of assuring her that it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't going to be the end of the world if he was being gentleman enough to do this much after all her hospitality.

Once the dishes were done, they went back to the living room where she turned on the heater on the kotatsu and shyly sat across from him all snuggled warmly deciding that they should talk rather than keep their distance.

"I'm sorry" she softly began.

"For what?" he raised a curious brow.

"For lying to you when I gave you your phone back. The truth this…" she twiddled her thumbs together.

She could feel his fierce eyes boring into her, almost like a silent fear was consuming him whole. She knew that he had been hurt before and didn't want to be another reason. Reaching over the kotatsu table for his hand, she waited for him to reciprocate as he cautiously gave her his hand to squeeze, afraid of her next words.

"I did go over your phone when I said I didn't. I really, really, really do like you Katsuki but that's no excuse for reading over some of your texts with your ex. I was crushing so hard on you that the temptation was just too good to let pass and…" she sucked in her breath and exhaled a moment later, "you're so sweet and have a big heart and I just can't believe anyone would want to stomp all over your feelings. I don't want to be another mistake to you" she searched his eyes, hoping that her genuine feelings would be made clear to him.

"Why aren't you scared of me? Is it because you _think_ you know me just from a couple of cheesy ass text messages?" he squeezed her hand back.

She let out a small giggle and shook her head, "give me one good reason to be scared of you and I'll be a judge on that"

He smirked, liking the challenge, "my quirk is similar to the compounds that make up nitroglycerin. Highly flammable and highly dangerous without control"

"So? I can literally send you off flying into the stratosphere if I'm not careful either. Our quirks are physical, emitted through touch" she countered.

He laughed, "oh you're good" he praised, "okay then, what about my texts to the whore?"

"I'd like to believe you're simply too much of a tsundere to show your true feelings unless you're in a relationship" she replied with her own mischievous grin playing at her lips.

She had to wait until he recovered from that. "Damn, that's scary"

"I may be cute but watch out, I'm a force to be reckoned with!" she laughed, unable to keep a stern look on her face.

"Yeah, no shit!" he laughed too.

They continued to fill the silence with comfortable conversation but never delving into the topic of declaring what they were to each other if they even were anything at this point. They just knew their feelings were mutual.

Ochako let out a small 'eep' an hour later into their silly banters, talking about everything and nothing at all when the power suddenly shut down on them leaving them in the dark of a blackout.

"You alright?" Bakugou asks as he creates small popping sparks in his palm to try and see her face. When she wasn't in her spot, he grew confused, "oi, where'd you go?"

"I-I'm s-s-still he-he-here!" her voice trembled as she willed herself out from under the kotatsu's blanket.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as she patted the table. "Oh! Haha! I thought I dropped something!"

"And you decided to search now while we're in pitch darkness?"

"Yup!" she nervously gulped, "well it's getting late… so why don't we call it a night?" she breathed sharply as lighting illuminated the windows for a fraction of a second. She was embarrassed to let him know that she was terrified of the dark, especially when the weather was so nasty outside.

"Uh, sure" he replied as he heard her yawn.

"Yeah, I'm just so sleepy now!" she exaggerated her actions by stretching and forcing another longer yawn.

"Fine, whatever. Let me just walk you to your room so you don't fall flat on your ass" he offered controlling the spark into a small flame that would flicker with a crackle because his quirk is focused on explosions and not fire.

She allowed him to walk her to her room and was ready to thank and dismiss him before seeing her true nature in the dark when another loud roar of thunder came tumbling down with a quick flash of lighting that caused her to jump.

He turned to leave her room when he felt arms wrap around his bare chest. " _Round-Face_?"

"I-I'm s-s-scared, pl-pl-please sta-stay b-by my-my s-side!" she whimpered, cowering in his back muscles, "d-d-don't le-leave m-m-me a-all a-a-alone!" she squeaked again when another round of loud noises came clashing down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki placed his larger hand over hers that was tightly clinging onto him feeling as her entire smaller frame quivered from her fear behind him.

He personally never felt scared of the dark or this crappy weather. It was only after what had happened to him with the League of Villains that he did and was still working on his own traumas but each and every day he was slowly getting over it because at the end of the day – nothing was going to stop him from reaching the top. Not the league nor his own mental state; so he could somewhat understand her feelings, remembering a time when the dark was scary to him but not voicing his desperate want of not being left alone.

He'd always want to be her rock from now on as he lightly tried to pry her tightly gripped arms from around him and took her gently by the hand. He led her to her bed as he waited for her to get under the covers, speeding up the process when the howling wind picked up and smacked a tree branch near her window causing her to shuffle under her covers.

"Relax, nothing can hurt you in here" he tried to reason with her as he got into her bed on the other side.

"I-I-I k-know and-d I'm-m so-sorry!" she apologized as she made her whole bed shake from her fear but also because she was cold as the temperature continued to drop inside with no power.

Katsuki turned to face her, propping one arm up to support his head as he laid on his side and with his free hand he went under the covers and searched for her own. "You're freezing" he quietly observed as she slowly gained the courage to face him.

He let go as she repositioned herself to face him, head resting on her pillow as she put all her focus on his glowing red eyes. They were like a faint ember in a pitch-dark cave trying to show her the way out.

"Let me warm you up" he suggested, reaching for her hand again and controlled his quirk to warm up his palm and let it radiate into her.

Her quivering calmed down after that as he never let go of her sight, watching the fear wash away from her features and turn into security.

A split second later she paused, all feelings of safety and warmth leaving her body as she became ready to bounce and hide under her bed instead when another loud and much longer lasting session approached. Before she could escape his hold, Katsuki did the only thing he could think of to distract her in that moment.

He squeezed her held hand, yanking her towards him and kissed her. Her shocked widened eyes closed as she melted into the kiss, knowing what he was doing and appreciating it.

She moaned into the kiss, running her fingers through his soft spikes as he changed positions and straddled her. He would never admit it out loud but he loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair. He heard her moan turn into a semi-whimper when another loud crash hit causing him to deepen the kiss to get her to relax again.

"Keep your eyes on me, _Angel-Face_ " he panted a second later, hand moving from supporting his weight on one hand near her head and cupped her cheek while the other held her hand, keeping his promise of trying to warm her up. The glow of his ember ruby orbs never leaving her gaze, patiently wanting to guide her out of the cave of fears that she placed herself in.

"Keep your eyes on me, _Angel-Face_ " Katsuki repeated.

At his words and the new sweet nickname, he felt as she closed the gap between them and continue kissing him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

This chapter feels super short but I was in the mood to write and really wanted to get this out. Uhuhuhu, it seems like these two do a lot of smoochin'.

Anyone really complaining about that? Probably not.

Next time: "Uhh… Katsuki… promise me you'll remain calm" Ochako nervously gulped, not knowing how to get out of this literally sticky situation. Katsuki narrowed his eyes and glared, "no promises there, what the hell did you do?" he watched her like a hawk as he felt and smelled something cold and stinky dripping down his neck. "I might… have… uh… accidentally gotten… um… natto in your hair?" she bit her lip and tried to keep a neutral face on but was completely feeling guilty. She could be such a klutz at times and definitely wasn't giving the best first impression to her boyfriend? Was she even his girlfriend? She had no time to dwell on titles when one Katsuki Bakugou was ready to implode and incinerate her parent's nice kitchen table. She watched as he stretched his tense muscles, one arm feeling around his neck as his hands got covered in the strings of sticky natto. "Ochako, what the fuck!" he roared as she let out a loud 'eep', a quick "I'm sorry!" and dashed off like a mad woman to her room as he chased after her. Along the way, she laughed and almost didn't reach her room when she started to float.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	9. Falling In Love With You And Your Quirk

AN: My goal for this fic is to see how far I can go with it since I have lots of ideas along with another Kacchako fic idea. (Probably won't get started on that one until I finish this one)

*Question time for readers! Are you a TodoMomo or TodoDeku fan? Both? I'm asking for… uhh... science.

With that asked…

Happy reading~ :D

Falling In Love With You And Your Quirk

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the morning, Katsuki felt relieved that he hadn't slept in his crazy sprawled out positions. Keeping in mind that he was sharing a bed with someone else. A small, determined, bright and ever bubbly girl who held massive gravitational power in the tips of her fingers.

Ochako has a way of making him feel a certain way. He didn't dislike it per say, it was just foreign – the feeling of someone caring about him as much as he cares about others in a relationship. It was his secret alone, one that he didn't like showcasing off to the entire world. Katsuki Bakugou does indeed have a heart, one that at times can come off as cheesy and cliché but he's human too and deserves every ounce of being a normal teenager in love.

In love. He couldn't declare whatever this is with Ochako as such just yet.

He just knows he likes her presence and being near her even if it annoys him at times.

He just knows he likes kissing her and caring enough about her to allow her into his close personal bubble.

He just knows that he'd kick anyone ass if he hears them speak lewd thoughts out loud about her like that bastard Monoma did.

He just knows that he doesn't want to screw this relationship up before it even really starts.

"Oi, do I need to start calling you _Drooly_ like Kaminari?" Katsuki huffed in faux-annoyance at her slight drooling on his shoulder.

The wet feeling and her chapped lips caused Ochako to slide herself off of his side and bow her head continuously in an almost comical cartoonish way. It reminded him of the way that idiot _Deku_ apologizes a dozen times over before he feels better but he didn't want to start thinking about how she picks up little mannerism of their classmates when they're sharing a bed together.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry, Katsuki! I only drool…" he heard her stop herself midsentence as her rosy cheeks grew a shade darker.

"Only drool when?" he challenged, feeling the corner of his lip twitch into a grin.

"When… when…" she fumbled with the hem of her pj's shirt, "when I've had a pleasant dream…"

"Am I your pleasant dream?" he let the grin take over as he propped his head up on one palm, elbow sinking into the fluffy pillow as he patiently waited.

"Are you always this much of a flirt in private?" she countered, ignoring his question.

"I can be…" he hummed thoughtfully, as his other hand trailed two fingers along her knee up to her thigh where her shorts rose a bit higher exposing her skin. The simple action was enough to frazzle and short-circuit her mind so early in the morning. He knew this as he observed the shift of her blush to an even deeper one that spread and colored her ears, "breathe, _Angel-Face_ , I'm not going to eat you up" he confessed, knowing his words came off as a double-entendre.

"No wonder you have so many girls flocking at your feet" she crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes at him.

"That's not always a good thing" he replied with an annoyed sigh, "I'm not blind, I know I'm attractive or whatever. Girls just want the pretty face and not the full package. If I try being nice, then it's not enough but if I'm the asshole all the time then they want more of that. I'm not just one or the other"

"Would it kill ya to show the nicer side a bit more to at least our fellow classmates?"

"Hell yeah it would! Nothing personal against you but I am determined to become number one"

"No, no, I get it, I really do but…"

"Let me guess, you want me to fix my broken friendship with that guppy _Deku_?"

"I can't force you to do anything you don't want to but you two were childhood best friends. I can't understand how you'd just want to throw all that away for the sake of climbing to the top. Put your pride and ego aside, don't you think you deserve a friend who understands you like no one else, not even your significant other?"

"I'm not gonna give you a direct flat-out 'no' but… I'm just not ready for that… yet"

"Fair enough"

"Any other touchy-feely shit you wanna corner me with?"

"Yes, I do"

Katsuki stopped his fingers from tracing circles around her soft skin and waited for her to elaborate.

"I want to spend as much time with you today before you leave. I know you weren't planning on actually spending the night in Mie and your parents are most likely worried about your whereabouts but can I request this one selfish wish?" she searched his eyes for any sign of rejection or hesitance.

"I'd really like that" he confessed, "I've been a city boy all my life so I don't know much about the countryside"

"Oh! We could do an amusement park, or even the aquarium, or a garden! Oh! The waterfalls! Maybe even –" Katsuki watched as her honey-chocolate brown eyes lit up in excitement. He hated having to bring her down to reality, "Earth to Ochako, as much as I'd love to do all that… we just don't got the time for it"

"Ahh… you're right" her cheery face faltered with a frown.

"Isn't there something nearby we could do before I take the shinkansen back to Musutafu?"

"Hmm…" she rubbed her chin in a dramatic thinking pose.

"We're burning daylight here, _Angel-Face_ " he rushed her as he slowly got out of the bed.

"A shrine!" she bounced, following him out of her bed.

"Okay so it's settled" he agreed, "now let's eat then get the hell outta here"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do you want curry again or something else?" Ochako asks him as she rummages through the fridge for anything else she can offer him.

"Do you have eggs? I can whip up some tamagoyaki if you do" she hears him say as she takes out the carton of eggs and opens the top cabinet near the sink to show him where they keep their condiments.

"What's this? Bakugou is letting me try his cooking?" she playfully gasps by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, yeah" he dismisses her dramatics, "just get me the damn soy sauce, mirin, and dashi" he orders first as he watches her touch all the bottles including the salt and sugar and made them float his way.

"I thought you don't like using your quirk for simple tasks"

"Only when I'm lazy besides this is nothing compared to trying to focus a bunch of debris over your head just to launch it at someone"

"I hate to admit but you almost got me there"

"Really? Do you really mean it? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better about passing out during our match last spring?" she was hopeful, always wondering what his thoughts were on their match but never having the courage to personally ask him in private.

She watched as Katsuki heated up a square pan and drizzled a bit of oil on it, "I do. You know, I even got pissed off at that dumbass _Deku_. I thought that he had given you that strategy but he told me it was all you"

"Why did you get mad at him?" she leaned against the counter to his side.

"Because it was stupidly dangerous" he admits, "I was pumped with a shit ton of adrenaline because you were taking our match seriously unlike that _Half'n'Half_ bastard but the only thing to stop you was your own limits. Like I'm one to talk, I'll continue damaging my body the way I _see_ fit in order to win a fight in the way I _intend_ to win but…"he tested out a bit of egg on the hot pan to see if it was ready to be poured, "it rubbed me the wrong way when you did that, okay? It was reckless and again, I know, I'm being a hypocrite here" he was starting to feel annoyed with himself, feeling like he wasn't making much sense but she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"So in other words, you cared about me long before you knew you actually liked me?" she teased with a bright smile making its way on her lips.

"Yeah, I guess" he huffed, ignoring her with his own faint blush.

"Thank you, Katsuki" she quietly spoke a second later.

"For?" he edged on.

"Believing in me and my strength and not going easy on me just because I'm a girl. I chose to intern with Gunhead because I want to be pushed to the limits. I don't want to fall back and grow comfortable in what I know I'm capable of doing already. I know what I want to do in the future but that doesn't mean I have to settle. You and Gunhead inspire to well… go beyond! Plus Ultra!" she raised a fisted hand up into the sky and cheered.

"Yeah… well…" he tried to say something but couldn't quite form a full thought which was fine with her. She wasn't looking for praise or anything, just letting him know how she truly feels made her happy enough.

"I'll warm up some natto and chop green onions to go along with our rice and tamagoyaki!" she let him know so he wouldn't feel awkward.

She heard him agree with a simple rumble of his throat, spending their entire time making breakfast in peaceful silence until they sat down to eat. Luckily Bakugou hadn't changed into his freshly washed clothes when she had gone for seconds and accidentally stubbed her toe against the kitchen counter and tripped, flinging a chunk of natto across the room to where they were sitting.

"Uhh… Katsuki… promise me you'll remain calm" Ochako nervously gulped, not knowing how to get out of this literally sticky situation.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes and glared, "no promises there, what the hell did you do?" he watched her like a hawk as he felt and smelled something cold and stinky dripping down his neck.

"I might… have… uh… accidentally gotten… um… natto in your hair?" she bit her lip and tried to keep a neutral face on but was completely feeling guilty. She could be such a klutz at times and definitely wasn't giving the best first impression to her boyfriend? Was she even his girlfriend?

She had no time to dwell on titles when one Katsuki Bakugou was ready to implode and incinerate her parent's nice kitchen table.

She watched as he stretched his tense muscles, one arm feeling around his neck as his hands got covered in the strings of sticky natto. "Ochako, what the fuck!" he roared as she let out a loud 'eep', a quick "I'm sorry!" and dashed off like a mad woman to her room as he chased after her. Along the way, she laughed and almost didn't reach her room when she started to float.

"I said I was sorry!" she shouted behind with her hands cupped around her mouth, feeling her weight become lighter, knowing all too well that she had activated her quirk on herself the second the pads of her fingers touched her face.

"No way you're getting away with this you damn vixen!" she heard him yell behind her as she felt heat coming from his small explosion to give him a height boost and jumped to get her off the ceiling.

His warm hands wrapped around her stomach causing her to become ticklish making it even harder for him to fully pull her away from the ceiling when she wrapped her arms around herself and began uncontrollably laughing not noticing when she had touched his forearm and made him float up to her.

Strings of sticky natto along with chopped pieces of green onion slowly dripped down from the ceiling.

"I guess you're stuck with me!" she giggled at her own silly joke as she watched him give her an unamused look. There was the Bakugou she and all of Class 1-A knows all too well – his infamous permanent scowl.

"Ugh. Why the fuck did I fall for you?" he questioned out loud with a faint blush appearing on his serious features.

"Because I can lift your spirits?" she joked again and quickly shook her hands in front of her in apology.

"Can we please have this conversation on the ground?" he begged, not liking the feeling of his breakfast making flips in his stomach.

"Oh! Right!" she quickly touched each tips of her fingers connecting them together, "release!" she called out as they slowly came down.

"I'm taking a shower first" he declared as she nodded her head, trying to calm her own giggles.

She fully stopped when he swiped his thumb across her cheek, "you had rice stuck on your cheek, dummy" he said before leaving her alone in the hallway with a thundering heartbeat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey…" Katsuki began, trying to form his thought in the simplest way she could understand without the technical scientific mumbo-jumbo, "could you hypothetically launch another person a great distance with your quirk?" his curiosity peaked after their whole morning natto incident. Now they were walking hand-in-hand to the shrine nearby.

"Hmm… maybe if I didn't easily get light-headed and feel sick? I don't think it'd be very safe though" she honestly told him with a quiet apology laced in her voice.

"But it's possible, right?" he lightly urged.

"Katsuki…" she groaned, "whatever crazy idea you have brewing in your head isn't going to be enough to convince me to launch you into outer space"

"Look, I'm not asking to be the first fucking astronaut with no helmet… just… shit, this is embarrassing"

"You know you don't have to be around me. Just, like you always tell me – spit it out"

"I'm just thinking about the future once we graduate… if we'll be able to partner up"

"Huh? You'd want to be a duo pro-hero couple?" she stopped walking, halting them in place not expecting him to think so far ahead into the future.

"Yes and no…" he deeply exhaled, running his free hand through his messy golden spikes, "I still wanna place first but… I realized both our quirks are highly compatible. We'd just make a kick ass pro-couple while still being individuals" he squeezed her hand once, letting her know he was being sincere.

"That's really sweet, Katsuki" she squeezed his hand back, this time sticking her pinky away to not make them both float up.

He didn't know what to say to that as he tugged her along their way and acted like he knew where he was going until Ochako giggled and tugged him in another direction telling him that it was a shortcut.

Once they reached the shrine, they cleansed themselves and paid their respects. Ochako excused herself as she went to go pray with a blush coloring her cheeks. He didn't want to pry and ask her what she was praying so deeply for but had a feeling he knew because it was his same shared wish.

He went and prayed for a long-lasting relationship.

No one had ever made him feel quite the way that Ochako Uraraka does.

It almost scared him with how much he was letting his guard down, setting ease on his control, and allowing himself to become vulnerable for her sake. He couldn't be his usual, brash and brutish jerk because he'd scare her off in the long-run. He wasn't a monster, never going to stoop so low and become a villain, and at the end of the day – he was an awkward teenage boy in love.

"I wish you could stay longer" she whispered as she tightly hugged him once she walked him back to the train station.

"Same but my old hag aka my mom is already gonna get on my case and kick my ass for not texting her where the hell I ran off to" he confessed, since the only person who did know and had encouraged him to have the balls to go chase after his heart was none other than Kirishima.

"Oh! I hope your mom doesn't get mad at me…" she was ready to take the blame for him but he knew his mom would be more than happy to see him go after a good girl unlike all the other sluts he's been with.

"No one can ever stay mad at you for long, _Angel-Face_ " he chuckled as he tilted her chin and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. "I'll try to come visit again so don't feel obligated to come running back to Musutafu early just for me. Enjoy your time back home" he lectured as he straightened up.

"Okay, I promise!"

"You'll be… okay, right? How's the weather forecast for the rest of the summer?" he asked, concerned that she'd be spending her nights hiding under furniture and crying her eyes out. Both did not suit her.

"Yeah, the monsoon season is almost over!" she assured him with a weak smile.

"Oi, hand me your phone" he ordered as she tilted her head and did so.

He sent her his number by linking their phones and gently dropped her phone back into her opened palms. "Call me or text me, I don't care what time it is. If you're alone and scared in the dark then I'll yell and kick the weather's ass with my voice alone. I'll tell it to fuck off and leave you alone so you can sleep"

"Can I call you even when it's not storming outside?" she shyly asked, hopefully searching his eyes for a positive answer.

"Yeah" he simply said, wanting to kiss her one more time but controlling himself not to as he heard the boarding announcement over the intercom of the train platform.

"Don't open this until the train's gone, _Angel-Face_ " he instructed as he quickly placed something in her hand, gently squeezing her hand into a closed fist so the item wouldn't peek out. With that, he turned around and ran towards his train that had a small line already forming in front.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Have a safe trip back, Katsuki!" Ochako bit her quivering lip as she waved him off watching as he boarded the train back to the city.

The day as short as it was had been perfect in her eyes. Every moment shared with him was showing her that her heart hadn't deceived her. Her heart knew what it wanted and hadn't fooled her by opening itself to him. He may be a tsundere in every single way of the definition but she held his heart and would protect it always.

Bakugou was more than what others saw and she was the only one who truly was getting to know the real him.

As per his instructions, she waited until he was gone to unwrap the small gift not knowing what it was or when he had even bought or brought it.

When she carefully opened the gift, she nearly dropped it when she gasped but clutched it against her chest wondering when he'd stop making her heart want to leap right out of her chest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki strummed his fingers along the edge of the window watching as the countryside passed by in a blurred hue of blue, green, and brown. Nothing but rice fields, woods, and small houses as they steadily left the main town.

He tried to not think about what he had just did, not knowing if he'd be rejected again like last time. Only time would tell but with giving her his number he didn't have to wait very long for one. It was better this way otherwise his overthinking would've consumed him all summer until he'd get to see her before their break was completely over or school started for their second year.

He didn't think he could wait that long to see if she'd even wear his gift. Feeling his phone vibrate, he took it out of his pocket and slid the lock screen open.

 _ **From: Angel-Face**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the necklace. I love the cherry blossom charm! Umm… I'm sorry I rejected it before but now I feel like I can fully accept it. I'll cherish it forever, Katsuki! :3**_

Katsuki read the text message over and over, failing to realize that he had a big genuine smile plastered on his face the entire trip back home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I just… UUURRRRGGGGHHHHH. I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH.

While writing this chapter I had an idea due to what I wrote. Country bumpkin Ochako and City boy Katsuki! Ayyyeeeee. I might write a one-shot based on that. Who knows because I constantly have fic ideas. Haha.

No sneaky-peeky this time around because the next chap will be juicy. Let's just say, a very sweet cinnamon roll *cough*Deku*cough* has a moment.

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	10. Helping The Frenemy

AN: Thank you for answering my question! I do like both TodoMomo/TodoDeku for different reasons but TodoDeku has won the overall vote. (Maybe someday I'll write a fluffy one-shot for them)

Ahh! I can't believe this is the tenth chapter already! WHOO!

That and I honestly don't know how long this story will be overall but let's see! Shall we?

I'm slowly working my way to the current chapters in the manga but let me just say that after reading a certain moment – I truly believe there's hope for these two boys in becoming real friends! And Chap. 145 side story is a Kacchako blessing because hey I'll latch onto any canon interaction between these two.

Happy reading~ :D

Helping The Frenemy

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **From: My BunBun Deku**_

 _ **Wow! That shrine near your home is really beautiful! Thanks for taking me around Mie via pics! :D Can't wait to see you once break's over. Let's go get taiyaki with Iida!**_

Ochako smiled brightly at her phone screen, happy to know that Izuku had enjoyed the selfies she took the day she went out with Bakugou. Making sure to send him pictures that didn't catch a glimpse of the fiery blond in them.

 _ **Yay! Sounds like a plan. Hey, are you free to talk?**_

She texted her reply with a question, wanting to hear his bubbly voice rather than cramp her fingers with texting back and forth. Her parents were still away which didn't worry her too much as her mother would constantly call to check up on her and give her updates on their end but her need of human interaction was driving her insane. And while she knew she could call or text Bakugou any time she wanted – she was still far too shy for casual conversations, deciding to only bother him when she was truly afraid to go to bed at night due to the torrential storms.

 _ **Oh… uh yeah! Go ahead, I'm free.**_

She heard her phone ding, reading the text over and over again. It came off as hesitant but not wanting to fully reject her. Sighing, she bit her lip and clicked on his contact info to speed dial him.

"Hey, Ochako! How's your summer?" she heard him ask with less enthusiasm than she's used to from him.

"It's really muggy, the cicadas chirping never stops, and it's been raining like crazy. I've been stuck inside my four walls for weeks" she deadpanned, not feeling like covering up the bad aspects of summers in the countryside. "What about you? Were you crying?" she cut to the chase, not wanting to be gentle in her prying because Midoriya could be stubborn as hell when asking for help. Always quick to give help to others in need but stubborn to receive it himself.

"Oh geez… you uhh… caught on pretty fast there" she heard his shaky voice as he went silent for a moment.

"Izuku Midoriya if you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't hesitate to take the midnight train to go to your place" she lightly warned using his full name, earning herself a small chuckle from him.

"I uhh… I went with Todoroki to visit his mom and he kept calling me his friend"

"But you two are friends?"

"I know, we are. It just… hurts?"

Ochako pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing he had a crush on Todoroki but didn't pursue it earlier in their school year because he was conflicted. "What about Tsuyu?" she questioned, knowing that he liked both classmates and trying to piece everything together. She personally doesn't know whatever happened with Asui despite hanging out with her the most out of all their female classmates. They rarely talked about romance and relationships to begin with.

"Tsuyu flat out rejected me. She told me that even if we dated, it wouldn't have lasted very long, besides I think she kinda has a thing for Tokoyami. I just…" she heard him exhale, "ahh, I'm glad I got my heart broken? It hurt a lot less than when I do break an arm or leg but hearing Shouto call me just a friend punched me in the gut like a 100% Detroit Smash. I think Tsuyu could see that and that's why she said 'no'"

"So why haven't you confessed to him?"

"Because he's been spending more time with Yaoyorozu. What if they're secretly dating? What if he's not gay or bisexual? Then I'd be the one looking like a fool" she could feel his frown from kilometers away.

"Is that what we've been taught all this time at school? Being a hero is about taking chances. Dealing with risks. How will you ever know if you don't try? If you get your heart broken again then you have me and Tenya to pick up the pieces. Todoroki would be the idiot to reject someone as precious as you"

"You always know what to say. Thanks Ochako" she heard him sniffle causing her to frown, wishing she could physically hug him tightly.

"Sometimes we have to fight for the things our hearts desire and make our feelings clear to that special person" she advised, sharing her own feelings about Bakugou with him. She knew that as much as she'd love to tell him about how, in the end, the fight would be worth it – she just couldn't. She could only leave him with wise words and hope for the best on his end.

"I love you Deku! Don't you ever forget that! Now go and get that boy! _Ganbatte yo_!" she cheered for him as she heard his sniffles turn into quiet chuckles as he promised her that he'd do his best.

" _Ganbarimasu!_ I don't know what I'd do without you. I'll let you know if I succeed or not by the time you come back" Ochako smiled at his words, she could hear his mom calling him to go to bed.

Once she was done talking to him, she clutched her phone to her chest and silently prayed for his happiness while trying to ignore the steady roaring outside from the oncoming rain.

She contemplated whether or not she should disturb him. Knowing that he was most likely already dead asleep and would be groggy. He always sounded adorable when he was trapped in the clutches of sleepiness but dutiful to his word and answering his phone every time she called.

No.

She'd try to be nice and not bother him. She can handle one measly wind and rain storm for once. It's not like she needed to hear his voice in order to feel comfortable and lull her to sleep. She wouldn't make this turn into a bad habit.

No. No. No.

She stayed strong for another two hours, sitting stalk-still in the center of her bed, clutching her pillows in a death grip as the vibrations of the thunder rattled everything in her room with the lighting pounding flashes of light in intervals of every three to five minutes. Just when she thought the rain couldn't possibly get any worse – the wind started to howl louder from the slits of the doors and windows, shaking and shaking until something down the hall was knocked over and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Katsuki, I can't sleep" she almost whimpered into her phone when she heard him pick up after the second ring.

"Mmm…" she could hear him trying to form words, knowing she just woke him up from deep sleep.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being a coward" she quickly apologized, not knowing what to say other than she was scared and having a hard time relaxing.

"Fuck off… rain! Let… mmm… o… 'Chako sleep!" he breathlessly yelled with an even louder yawn, not coming off as explosive as usual.

"You know you're really cute when you're sleepy?" she giggled, not being able to help herself. It made her tense muscles relax a bit, imagining how he was barely holding his phone to his ear as he tried to focus on her.

"Am… not" he didn't have the strength to fight her on the matter.

Ochako finally laid down properly on her bed, supporting her phone between the nook of her neck and her squished pillow. Pulling her thin blanket over her head to block the noises of the storm out.

"Katsuki…" she whispered.

"Mmm?" she heard his cute mumble.

"Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?" she shyly asked, feeling the butterflies floating about in her stomach.

"Mmhmm… I'll… I'll… be the first… voice you… you… hear in the morning" he forced a full sentence out.

"You promise?" the butterflies tingled her every being as she soon started to get sleepy herself with how much she was blinking her eyes.

"Promise" he replied, losing his willpower to stay conscious enough to continue talking.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know I promised to talk to you now that I'm fully awake but I wasn't expecting you to rant on and on about that fuckin' guppy _Deku_ so early in the freakin' morning" Katsuki annoyedly said as he plopped down in his seat in the dining room and balanced his phone on his shoulder to pick up his chopsticks.

"He's my friend and he's facing a real dilemma here!" she groaned, "I can't just tell him to tough it out and hope for the best! THESE ARE MATTERS OF THE HEART, BAKUGOU!" he had to pull his phone away from his ear when she yelled.

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT! TELL HIM TO GROW A PAIR AND MAN UP!" he yelled back, feeling a vein twitch in his forehead. So what if _Deku_ sucks at dealing with romance! He could care less about him having a crush but no, leave it to Uraraka – that goody goody to get directly involved.

"Katsuki! Language!" Mitsuki warned as she slapped the back of his head as she scooped a bowl of rice and harshly placed it in front of her son.

"Ow! Screw you old hag! I'm on the phone!" Ochako heard him yell back at his mom.

Katsuki could hear her giggling at his family's antics, "look, I'm only gonna say this once so listen the hell up!"

"Okay, I'm hearing you" she calmed her giggles and patiently waited for him to say what she already knew he was going to say.

"Don't push these things. If that asshole actually likes Deku then there you have it but if he doesn't then oh well, too bad. That's life for ya"

"Wow, that almost sounded sincere. I thought you were going to tell me to stop trying to help"

"Well I would but you'd just ignore my advice so why waste my time!"

And like that, Katsuki knew he was whipped. The second he acknowledged that he too had feelings for Uraraka was the moment he knew he screwed up. Because he'd do anything to see her smile and be happy. He wanted to give her all the things he tried giving past relationships but this time knowing that his own thoughts and feelings would be accepted whole-heartedly. So even if this was for the sake of someone whom he couldn't quite forgive nor see eye-to-eye with, it was indirectly for Ochako's sake.

Once he got off the phone with her and ate his breakfast in annoyance with her constant whining about wanting to help her friend in need. Her voice lingered in his mind all morning long up until he agreed to meet up with Eijirou to have lunch at a nearby café.

It was Kirishima's goal to try out as many different places as possible before their summer vacation comes to an end. It was no thanks to his time interning with Fatgum that he started to become interested in being a connoisseur of gourmet café foods. When Sero wasn't available or Kaminari was too busy hanging out with Kyouka – Bakugou was the only other person who would accompany him.

"Why can't you invite the _pink alien_ for once? Aren't you two _horn buddies_ or some shit?" Katsuki sat down across from the only person he could tolerate enough to spend his summer days with because he was the one to live the closest.

"We are but… Mina's busy" Eijirou blew at his spiky bangs, having his hair down for once, "ugh, I gotta re-dye my hair, hey think you can help me with that?" he tried changing the subject, acting weird about talking about Ashido.

"Fine but only because you suck at doing your own hair" Katsuki grumbled as his eyes studied the café, finally honing in on a couple that was slowly testing his patience.

"Thanks, dude! It's easier when I have help!" Eijirou thanked him as he bounced in his seat, "okay, you ready for some bomb ass food! I heard this place has some killer sōmen and unagi dishes"

"Yeah, yeah. Just order something extra spicy for me" he dismissed Kirishima's rambling as he got up.

"Where you going?" Eijirou raised a curious brow.

"There's something I need to deal with" Katsuki left it at that as he made his way across the small café and stood right in front of the one person pissing him off more than normal. _He_ was his self-declared second rival to get to the top but today wasn't about him nor anything to do with aiming to become a pro-hero.

No. Today was about that damn nerd _Deku_.

He'd have to remind Ochako later to owe him one. Not being sure what yet but boy did she owe him _big_ for him to be doing something like this for someone he can't stand.

"Oi, you _discount a/c unit_! I'm only gonna say this once and don't interrupt me so shut yer trap!" Katsuki raised his voice, loud enough to startle anyone surrounding them but not loud enough to be kicked out.

"What is it, Bakugou?" Todoroki politely asked as he gave a quick glance over to Momo who was just as confused.

"You think it's fun to be a dick and mess with someone's emotions? I don't care if you swing left, right, sideways, or to the fuckin' moon but if someone 'fesses up to liking your dumbass then you better reciprocate, dammit!" he yelled in one huff.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who likes me?" Todoroki bluntly confessed, having no recollection of anyone ever approaching him with those sentiments.

"It hasn't happened yet, you _Half'n'Half bastard_! I'm just giving you a heads up! Now you either reject the loser and tell him you're with this _3D Printer_ over here" he pointed a sharp finger at Yaoyorozu, "or you don't and accept! But don't fuck with his already guppy mind, ya hear!" he slammed one hand on the table and stormed back to his own table where Eijirou had witnessed what had just happened but couldn't hear what was being said.

"What was that about?" Eijirou tried prying, slowly sliding a cup of water to him.

"None of yer damn business!" Katsuki kept his mouth shut as he crossed his arms.

"This has something to do with Uraraka, doesn't it, eh?" a mischievous glint forming in Kirishima's eyes as he gave his best friend a sharp toothy grin.

"Shut the hell up" he would never admit nor deny anything out loud to him as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"You're blushing, Katsuki" Eijirou teased as he leaned over the table to poke Bakugou's cheek.

Katsuki nearly bit him like a shark on high alert but was already spent on his flustered meter. He never thought in a million years that he'd be helping the frenemy out.

All for Ochako's sake.

His still-not-sure-but-pretty-sure-she-is girlfriend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **From: Fuckin' Deku Scrub**_

 _ **Hi Kacchan! I just… um…**_

 _ **Spit it out you damn nerd.**_

 _ **I just wanted to say 'Thank You.' You didn't have to get involved and I'm sorry you had to but Todoroki told me you talked to him.**_

 _ **Next time don't bitch and moan to your friends so then I won't have to man up and pick up after your mess.**_

 _ **Haha… you're right, Kacchan! You're right. I should have more confidence in these things. But I'm don't.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Did… did Uraraka tell you since she knows we live close by to each other?**_

 _ **... Well, what do you think?**_

 _ **I'm guessing she did. *Sigh* Sorry about that. I know I have no right in asking you for anything when we haven't talked as friends since forever.**_

 _ **Damn right.**_

 _ **She's an amazing friend, you know? She'll stop at nothing to make sure her friends are happy. I know you two don't really know each other but… uhhh… yeah, sorry again but thank you for whatever you told Todoroki.**_

"That's where you're wrong, _Deku_. I know her better than you do" Katsuki thought out loud, fingertips lightly tracing against his lips, remembering the taste of Ochako on his lips. He reread over _Deku's_ kind words about how Uraraka was the type to be so determined, stopping at nothing just to make someone happy. He could picture her smiling face whenever he closes his eyes, seeing how her bright eyes shine with genuine selfless feelings for others. How her airy laugh echoed in the wind whenever she was having too much fun or how her round cheeks would get covered in the faintest of blushes that she wasn't afraid to show the world unless it was him. Yes. She is amazing. And don't even get him started on thinking about her as a fighter.

 _ **... Did it work?**_

He typed back. Truthfully, he didn't really care but was curious enough to ask if his efforts were even fruitful or not. In the end, it was all about his ego. He knew that he still had a long way to go with his people skills. Especially in his search and rescue techniques but that was a topic for another day.

 _ **Huh? Oh! Well…**_

"Katsuki, get your ass down here! Dinner's ready!" Mitsuki yelled from the stairs as Katsuki tapped on his phone as if that'd help to see the little typing bubble hurry up and appear but when Izuku took too long to reply, he set his phone down and went downstairs.

He'd check his messages after he eats.

"I'm not fuckin' deaf! I'm coming down!" he yelled, pulling his bedroom door roughly as he stomped downstairs to have dinner with his parents.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Uhuhuhu did Todoroki accept Izuku's feelings? He's a smart kid so he probably put two and two together and figured Bakugou was talking about Midoriya.

Ps. Let Deku be bi dammit.

Next time: "Why are we learning about sex ed on our first day of the second year?" Ochako squirmed in her seat, feeling uncomfortable by the shiny blue condom packet and banana staring at her on her desk.

"Oh c'mon! We're a year older and still living in the same dorms. The teachers probably just want us to be safe. This is exciting! More mixers are looming in the horizon for us~" Mina gushed as her eyes quickly glanced over towards Kirishima before focusing back on the group of girls. They were all sitting in a circle while the guys were split into smaller groups.

"We shouldn't take this class lightly! Yes, Mina's correct about the teachers concerns but this isn't for the sake of having fun – it's so that we don't fall into temptation!" Momo reminded them as they were far outnumbered by their male classmates. It was their responsibility to watch over themselves.

"Whoa! Bakugou, you're a total expert at this!" Ochako's ears perked up when she heard Kirishima's loud excited voice. Looking over their way, she watched as Bakugou expertly showed his group how to do the lesson with ease. Acting as if tearing a foil packet and demonstrating with a banana was no big deal.

"Just give me your fuckin' banana!" she heard him yell back, most likely annoyed that his group was goofing around as Kirishima took this moment to lean in closer and whispered something in his ear.

As soon as Kirishima was finished, Bakugou's sharp eyes flashed towards Ochako causing them both to furiously blush.

"Shut up or I'll punch your teeth in!" Bakugou threatened as he ignored her and shoved the covered banana in Kirishima's chest hard causing it to mush. The blush taking forever to disappear from his flawless skin.

"Dude, c'mon! Gross!" Eijirou whined.

Now that's a lengthy preview. You're welcome.

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	11. Banana Flavored Jealousy

AN: Ahh! Thank you all so much for the continued support! It always helps to lift my spirits as a fanfic author just by seeing that there's interest in my little stories my brain likes to throw at me and my writing style. (Will I ever be popular enough for author recs/fan art? Probably not. /Cry.)

I have officially caught up to the manga as of last week or so. If y'all haven't, then I highly, HIGHLY recommend it! Uhuhuhu. It's so fun just knowing what's happening ahead of the anime. Love seeing everyone's freak out reactions.

Happy reading~ :D

Banana Flavored Jealousy

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako had wished that summer could be extended for another week or two seeing as the last three days of being home were _finally_ starting to become nice. Her parents had returned from their trip and while she was happy to get to spend time with them all while they apologized for leaving her alone for so long – she was more bummed out by the fact that Bakugou couldn't return to visit her.

It was fine, she supposed she could just see him whenever at school still not knowing whether they were an item or not. And as such, she felt conflicted by the way he waltzed right past her at the school's gate entrance while laughing his ass off and speaking to someone on the phone.

"No shit _Sherlock_! I told you, you needed the purple mana in order to defeat the secret boss, not the crappy green one!" she overheard Bakugou barking on his phone while swinging his arms animatedly around trying to get his point across. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you come over this weekend so I can show you how to get the ultimate sword?" a second's pause, "yeah yeah, keep trash talkin' dumbass and get rekt, Utsushimi!" she watched as he entered the lockers, laughing as he hung up on the person he was just talking to and shaking his head with an amused grin plastered on his face.

Ochako raised a curious brow at him. Utsushimi? Wasn't that the name of the girl from Shiketsu High that had to retake the provisional hero's license exam with him?

She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip and frown.

' _He likes me, he confessed to me. Don't read too much into this, Uraraka'_ she chanted to herself as she went to her own shoe cubby and switched her shoes for her uwabaki's.

Again, Bakugou had ignored her as he was slouching in his chair with his legs propped on top of his desk's table while talking to Kirishima with his arms behind his head.

"Dude! Seriously? She found the secret boss fight, the one at the end of that five-hour long dungeon AND she found it in only two?!" Kirishima's voice boomed with astonishment as his eyes widened and sparkled.

Bakugou slowly nodded his head with a smug look of amusement, "told you we could count on her for the public tournament next week, 'sides she's the one who wanted to do this"

"Aw man! Now I really gotta step up my game!" Kirishima whined, "but I respect Camie's dedication to our cause!" he dramatically swiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"You two dragged me into this! And you're just as much of a dumbass as her, y'know? But at least she's been practicing for this event. Step up, Eijirou" Bakugou teased him as he unwound his arms and balled his right hand into a small fist to knock against Kirishima's head.

"Okay! Okay! My bad, sheesh" Kirishima bowed his head and laughed, changing their conversation to other things Ochako figured they did during the summer.

So it was Camie Utsushimi that they were talking about.

Ochako didn't know anything about her other than she attend's their school's rival high school and that she's a year older than them, just starting her third year while they're beginning their second.

"Everyone! Get in your assigned seats! Class is about to begin!" Tenya yelled with his arms karate chopping as he turned left and right, making sure everyone had heard him and watched as they found their seats.

Ochako frowned again, guess she'd have to try talking to Katsuki during their lunch break.

Class 1-A was expecting to see Aizawa-sensei, almost anticipating him complaining about their summer vacation being too damn short but instead Midnight and Recovery Girl had entered the room.

"Good morning dearies, I know you were all expecting Aizawa-sensei but seeing as this was our first year switching over to a boarding school style of institution, Principal Nezu has asked me to begin the second year term with a Health and Sexual Education course with Midnight as my assistant" Recovery Girl announced as Midnight took her turn greeting the class and then giving the floor back to Recovery Girl to begin the first portion of the health lesson.

"Why are we learning about sex ed on our first day of the second year?" Ochako squirmed in her seat, feeling uncomfortable by the shiny blue condom packet and banana that Midnight had passed out just staring at her on her desk.

"Oh c'mon! We're a year older and still living in the same dorms. The teachers probably just want us to be safe. This is exciting! More mixers are looming in the horizon for us~" Mina gushed as her eyes quickly glanced over towards Kirishima before focusing back on the group of girls. They were all sitting in a circle while the guys were split into smaller groups.

"We shouldn't take this class lightly! Yes, Mina's correct about the teachers concerns but this isn't for the sake of having fun – it's so that we don't fall into temptation!" Momo reminded them as they were far outnumbered by their male classmates. It was their responsibility to watch over themselves.

"Whoa! Bakugou, you're a total expert at this!" Ochako's ears perked up when she heard Kirishima's loud excited voice. Looking over their way, she watched as Bakugou expertly showed his group how to do the lesson with ease. Acting as if tearing a foil packet and demonstrating with a banana was no big deal.

"Just give me your fuckin' banana!" she heard him yell back, most likely annoyed that his group was goofing around as Kirishima took this moment to lean in closer and whispered something in his ear.

As soon as Kirishima was finished, Bakugou's sharp eyes flashed towards Ochako causing them both to furiously blush.

"Shut up or I'll punch your teeth in!" Bakugou threatened as he ignored her and shoved the covered banana in Kirishima's chest hard causing it to mush. The blush taking forever to disappear from his flawless skin.

"Dude, c'mon! Gross!" Eijirou whined.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki was no virgin.

He decided he'd do his class of dumbasses a favor by at least teaching them this much. He sure as hell refused to give them any intimate details about his numbered experiences but he'd teach them how to properly handle a condom. Even the most moronic of their bunch could handle that.

"Hey, it's a good thing they didn't take the girls to a separate room, huh? Now you can see how Uraraka would _handle_ you" Kirishima knew he was causing the angry kettle to boil over and spill but he still said it and watched as the kettle of Bakugou's rage tipped over with a hard blush.

EIjirou was accustomed to his best friend's empty threats as he held his hands, palms up against his chest and profusely apologized as Bakugou grabbed him by his school's blazer and shook him like a tree.

Kirishima couldn't help but laugh, ignoring the cold lube and squished banana chunks covering him.

Katsuki needed to distract himself from allowing his blush to get any redder but his eyes betrayed him as they locked onto Ochako's blushing face as her dainty soft hands wrapped around a covered banana. His mind went to a dark place, into the depths of the gutter with that image burning right into his mind.

He let go of Eijirou and let out a strained gurgle. His brain failing him in that moment with the sensory overload of their situation. He didn't want to start having _those_ types of thoughts in the middle of class.

He wasn't like that perv, Minoru Mineta.

Luckily for the entire class, Midnight and Recovery Girl had ended their awkward class session with a couple of condom packets for them all and an additional small pack of sanitary pads for the girls. Which made their female classmates feel even more embarrassed but at least now – some of the guys had a sense of how the female reproductive system works with monthy menstrual cycles.

 _ **From: It's Lit Camie ~_~v**_

 _ **Yo! Bakubro! Omg. I can't believe you had to like endure that! Lmao. So embarrassing.**_

Katsuki rolled his eyes at the text, he was too lazy to change her contact name having allowed her to type it in herself.

 _ **Yeah. It was a fuckin' nightmare.**_

He briefly typed back and closed his phone to make his way to the rooftop again as he was given a small note sometime during class. He didn't know when but he at least had a hunch on who did.

Katsuki saw her back facing him as the light cool breeze swayed her skirt. He knew he should've made his presence known and say something having ignored her since school started. Instead he quietly wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

He felt as her muscles tensed and then relaxed a moment later with realizing it was him.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you again. I got caught up with some stupid ass gaming tournament stuff" he began as she quietly hummed in acknowledgment.

"Does this have to do with Utsushimi?" she asked.

Katsuki was thrown off by her tone of voice, it was quiet yet laced with a bit of worry. He gently turned her around to study her face – she didn't seem happy.

"Don't tell me you're jealous or some shit like that"

"I'm not. I'm not your keeper, Katsuki… I'm just…" she deeply sighed, "I'm confused on where we stand. You completely ignored me this morning which is fine since I'm used to it. You wouldn't want anyone suspecting you acting differently, right?"

Katsuki scoffed, "oh so now it's all about _just_ me?"

"Well I wouldn't mind going public but again, we haven't talked about where we stand"

"It's just easier to keep this a secret between us for now" he ran a hand through ashen blond hair, "can't I be selfish in wanting you all to myself? I told you before I'm not good at this touchy-feely shit… I just assumed we'd be an item after the whole confession"

"You want me?" she looked into his eyes with rosier cheeks than usual. It didn't help that they had _that_ class in the early morning.

Katsuki grabbed her chubby cheek and leaned down to press his lips against hers, "I do but don't think for a damn second that I'll be expecting _more_ from you" he felt his own face getting hot, "at least not until you're truly ready for _that_ " he clarified, he wanted to do this the right way. In the past, sex always led to disaster. It was like the girls he tolerated just wanted his body and once they got it – they threw him away like a dirty rag.

He knew she wasn't like that, inexperienced or not, but call him a hopeless romantic, he wanted everything to feel like a first with her.

Ochako cupped his face in her hands and tipped-toed to reach his height, pressing her lips against his, asking for a deeper kiss. He happily obliged as he pressed her against the chain-link fence, one hand curled around a metal ringlet of the fence and the other firm on her waist, pressing on her hip bone as he was greeted with her soft moans.

"Ka… Ka… Katsuki, we-we n-n-need to stop" she breathlessly said as he nipped on the crook of her neck, knowing already he left a decently sized hickey there.

"Fine but my room later tonight" he lowly growled, feeling pissed at the school's bell ringing, signaling that their lunch break came to an end.

"Okay but before we start making out again on your bed – will you help me with my homework?" she giggled at his annoyed lust-filled face.

"Of course, _Angel-Face_. It's my goal to make you knock _Deku_ outta fourth place in class" he smirked, with a gleam of a plan brewing in his head. He knew she was about average ranked in their class and would do everything in his power to tutor her. If anything, it might just give him some charm points with her parents if and whenever that day would come of getting to officially meet them.

"Okay first off, that's mean and two, I appreciate the help and third of all – Izuku now has Todoroki as a distraction"

"Oh, even better"

Ochako rolled her eyes, "he deserves to be happy, both of them do"

"Yeah, yeah, but I only care about you"

"You're such a tsundere, you know?" she giggled as she weaved their fingers together, feeling the warmth of his inner palm.

" _Tch_. Whatever" he didn't deny nor agree with her as he enjoyed the feeling of her smaller hand in his for a second longer before they let go and split up in different directions so they wouldn't be suspected of being together.

He watched her walk away while adjusting the collar of her uniform's shirt feeling a small sense of pride for being the cause of her having to do so. He honestly didn't care if the whole school talked about them being together but he also liked keeping his privacy and not having to deal with idiots on a day to day basis about his dating life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So Utsushimi asked you to help her enter a three-person team battle for a video game competition that's happening next week in Kamino?" Ochako asked as she chopped the bananas from their morning's awkward health class in their dorm's kitchen.

"Yeah, she's obsessed with it and knew Eijirou would wanna join since Crimson Riot is making an appearance at the same venue in the morning before the tournament and naturally they both roped me into their plans without my damn consent" Katsuki rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter as he watched her prep her items.

"That sounds like fun! Can I come watch?" she innocently asked, wanting to come support her boyfriend.

"Do whatever you like" he grumbled, "just save yourself the headache of wanting to befriend Camie" he warned with a light grin already knowing she probably would.

"You know… if I'm being completely honest here, for a second I got scared and thought you weren't serious about us. I don't know much about your friends and I'm sorry for assuming the worst. I hate to admit that I even got jealous" she knew she didn't have to apologize but she had promised him that she wouldn't lie about things, wanting to express what she was feeling to him.

"Me and Camie? C'mon, Ochako. Don't make me laugh" he shook his head, "we're too alike for me to even consider it, except she's more of a dumbass and don't even get me started on her whole 'cougar' speech"

"'Cougar' speech?" she questioned as she scooped her sliced bananas and placed them in a bowl to mush together.

Katsuki cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest and tried his best to sound like Camie, " _You and me? Get real, Bakubro! I'm totally like your senpai from another school! I can't be rockin' the cradle and stealing you from someone closer in age to you_ " he rolled his eyes, "and then I tell her that she's stupid as fuck for making it sound like she's five years older than me or some shit but then she goes on and on like:" he switched the octave of his voice higher again, " _We're homies for life! We're totes a fam and we can't like taint the sanctity of our bro-pack! I love you mah dude, but I'm not in love with you! LOL!_ " he pinched the bridge of his nose, "and then I ask her where the hell that even came from since we weren't even talking about relationships or crushes but she just tells me that before our friendship got any closer, she just wanted to make things clear to me. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off at her speech. I mean, I guess I appreciate it but there's no way in hell I'd ever fall for her. If anything, she's like an older, dumber sister I never asked for but don't mind having around" he shrugged his shoulders, not being able to hide the amused smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"She sounds like a nice person, so whether you like or not – don't be surprised if we do end up becoming friends because I'd love to hear stories of how she makes you laugh" Ochako giggled as she finished prepping her banana mochi bread batter.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. She can be a handful and make you feel like you've lost a few precious brain cells"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, thank you very much" she assured him while biting her tongue back from responding with a sassy remark of her own.

"Oi" Katsuki called to her as she looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"You've got something on your face" he simply said as her brows knitted together in confusion until she felt something cold and slimy smeared on her cheek.

"You did not just do that" she calmly stared at him, not seeing when he had taken a small swipe of her batter and put some on her cheek.

"Oh, I just did. What ever will you do about it, _Angel-Face_?" he challenged, patiently waiting to see what her next move would be.

"Well for starters, I'd protect my mochi bread batter but…" she drawled as she reached for another bowl filled with leftover puréed bananas and scooped a handful, "I won't hesitate to accept a duel" she shot back as he felt his spiky hair get covered in the mush causing it to droop from the density.

"I still can't believe you were actually jealous of Camie" he said as he reached around her to move the bowl closer, making sure he'd keep her bread batter at a safe distance. "If you must know, I do consider Mina and Kyouka friends just for the fact that they hang around Eijirou and Denki all the damn time"

"Uh-huh, I see. So, what does that make me then? Am I not a girl _and_ a friend?" she asked while biting her inner cheek to stop herself from laughing at the sight of clumps of puréed banana dripping down the side of his head to his body.

Katsuki scooped a handful and smeared it all over her chest, soiling her pink tank top. "No, you're much more special to me. You're _my_ girl"

Ochako couldn't help but feel her heart rate quicken at that, momentarily losing the tempo of their teasing. "That's not fair, why are you so freakin' handsome _and_ evil!" she groaned as her hands paused from scooping even more of the purée.

"Because you're the one who wanted _this_ and got it" he reached for her sticky hand, placing it right over his heart, faintly feeling the strong beating pulses underneath his hard muscles.

"K-Katsuki…" she whispered, closing the gap between them.

She was about to boost herself up to give him a kiss when she felt a shower of banana mush on top of her head, covering her hair. Katsuki had won their mini food fight by dumping the entire bowl on her, getting splashed himself.

It was a shame really, she had planned on making banana pudding for their class to share.

"Ha, you lose" he declared.

"No, I've won" she kissed him anyways.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Secret dating and dorm life begins… now!

I really do love Camie (she's such a dudebro haha) and hope to see U.A. and Shiketsu High partner up and do more together in the future of the manga!

Next up: "Has everyone in this damn class been bitten by the love bug?!" Mineta cried as he watched Shouto and Izuku holding hands on the couch, Denki and Kyouka sharing a giant bowl of ice cream, Fumikage and Tsuyu playing chess, Eijirou and Mina keeping their distance but looking super suspicious with the panic in their eyes all while the others had gone out on internship and personal errands.

Meanwhile Katsuki and Ochako were nowhere to be found.

"You guys suck! Now I can't fap to some of you!" he continued to dramatically sob as he went to the elevator, "have fun sucking face and each other off, I'll be sulking in my room!" he somberly said as he pressed for the second floor until he decided that this was the perfect time to sneak off and see if he could snoop around the other's guys dorm rooms.

He always did wonder what Bakugou's room looked like. He pressed for the fourth floor of the boy's wing, getting in and out as he ventured into the unknown, having only been up to the other floors that one time Mina and the other girls wanted to rate each other's room style when they had first moved in last year.

Mineta was sneakily creeping down the hall towards Bakugou's when he heard a loud thump and a lengthy moan. That voice definitely did not belong to the explosive blond.

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	12. Letting Go

AN: Um… wow. Thanks for the influx of reviews! O_O I always love getting to read feedback and reader's overall feels. Thanks to my recent travels, I ended up getting a bit sick so I felt productive enough to update so soon. These are rare moments indeed.

Can I just say, "Thank you Horikoshi-sensei for having Bakugou and Uraraka's dorms on the same floor" because this is a shipper's blessing in disguise!

As a Fanfic veteran, I do strongly believe that when a story calls for it, Rated T can be more than just cheesy fluff and hardcore angst dancing along that Rated M brim but not quite touching those waters.

So, in other words, enjoy the mild spice~ Uhuhuhu.

Happy reading! :D

Letting Go

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A tsundere's heart is a fragile little thing much like the spark of an ember. When it's embraced, its warm to the touch but when its drenched in water it turns frigid. And she vowed that she'd protect it dearly in the palm of her hands and in the cavity of her chest for this is her secret alone.

So naturally, when Ochako ran into whom she assumes was Katsuki's ex, she couldn't help but stop the girl in her tracks and politely ask her.

"Ugh. Bakugou was a shitty investment, I wasted my time trying to get into his pants. Hey, do you think I could seduce that green haired boy? He looks yummy" the girl loudly said while walking down the street with her phone glued to her ear, hundreds of phone charms on a strap weighing her arm down.

Ochako's ears perked at the mention of the last name, knowing that Bakugou wasn't a very common family name. In fact, it was rare to really hear anyone share a last name.

Halting her jog back to the dorms from her saturday morning run, she did a u-turn and turned back to where the girl was going in the opposite direction.

"Um, excuse me" she called out with a huff from her short sprint downhill to reach the girl.

Successfully stopping the girl, the girl tipped the edge of her oval shaped sunglasses down and gave Ochako a quick glance. Her nose crinkling at the sight of the sweaty girl in a pink sports bra and short navy shorts and running shoes.

"Can I like help you?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you were talking about Katsuki Bakugou?"

The girl placed a hand on her hip and leaned to her side as she dropped her arm down that was holding her phone, charms jingling as she did so. "What's it to you?"

Ochako mentally had to take a moment, wondering what Katsuki had even seen in her as she kindly smiled and spoke up. "I'd really appreciate it if you stop mentioning him"

The girl scoffed. "Who the hell do you think you are? It's a free country, I can talk shit about him if I want!"

"Not if his girlfriend is trying to be nice in telling you to leave him the fuck alone" Ochako brightly smiled in an overly sugar-coated way, reaching to quickly touch the girl's heavy phone in her manicured claws.

The girl smacked her hand away and bared her fangs, "is Katsuki so much of a pussy to send his little bitch to come do his bidding?!"

"He has nothing to do with you anymore and I'd really, really like it if you don't ever say his first name ever again" Ochako held her finger tips dangerously close to touching as she remained speaking to this girl who honestly didn't deserve her respect as calmly and nicely as she could muster.

Just hearing this girl who thought she was hot shit even call him by first name rubbed her the wrong way as the girl continued to glare at her with her thinly tattooed on eyebrows.

"I can do and say whatever the fuck I want!" the girl yelled, "if you want a fight then fight me!" her voice squeaked, not coming out as menacing as she was trying to convey.

"You're not worth my time but I'd suggest that you better hurry before they open up the phone repair shop if you want to be the first in line" Ochako simply said, knowing that most electronic stores didn't open until after noon in the city and had lines circling the corners hours before.

The girl gave her a confused look that quickly morphed into horrification as she watched her phone fly out of her grip and up into the air right as a plane was flying overhead.

Ochako was straining herself to even lift a small object up to the point that someone in a plane's window view could see the phone right outside as it came down with rapid hard gravitational force and shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

"Enjoy your new puzzle" she said to the girl and jogged back to the academy, leaving the girl in shock as she fell to her knees scraping them as she began wailing.

Ochako wasn't mean, just overprotective.

Panting harder than her normal when running, she made her way all the way to the dorm's shared elevator, not caring if she looked like a crazy person or if anyone even saw her.

She made her way to the fourth floor of the boy's wing. If anyone had even caught her, she could just excuse it as her going to her own room located on the fourth floor's girl's wing and accidentally pressing the wrong side. Luckily, no one was around as she took long strides down the hallway to Bakugou's room where she could hopefully find him either still sleeping or blasting his music while cleaning his room.

Knocking three times in the secret way that they had come up with three months ago when they first started dating - Bakugou groggily opened his locked door while palming at his tired eyes. "Can I help you, _Angel-Face_?" he sleepily mumbled as he moved to the side to allow her in, "it's too damn early" he yawned.

Ochako would normally kiss him on the cheek and then take him by the hand back to his bed so they could cuddle. Normally, she'd watch videos on her phone while he quietly snored by her side but today she cut things short as she blurted out, "I ran into your ex and broke her phone into a family fun thousand-piece puzzle! I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!" she squeezed her eyes shut, clapping her hands together as she hid her face.

A short silence washed over the room until she heard him laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ochako, what the fuck!" he hollered, "why the hell would I be mad at you for that?" he questioned as he wiped the tear forming in the corner of his eye away. Closing and locking his door, he went to sit on the edge of his bed as he yanked her down to sit as well.

"Umm… because I just happened to approach her while out on my run. I just… had a feeling it was her with how she spoke about you" she shyly answered, feeling awkward about her impulsive action and choice of words. Her boyfriend's colorful language began rubbing off on her whenever she'd get genuinely mad.

"What did she say?" he asked, now fully awake.

"She was on the phone with someone saying that it was a waste of time for her. She only wanted you for the sex and then… she mentioned targeting Izuku and I kinda lost it with her attitude"

"That bitch. Did you only step in once you heard her bring up that shitstain's good name?"

"What! Of course not!" she gave him a face, feeling insulted, "I care about you both but obviously, I got… I got pissed that she was so rude and bothered that she called you Katsuki" she felt her voice rising with her slight anger at the memory.

"Well that is my name, genius" he provoked, liking this fiery side of her.

"I know but I didn't like how it rolled off her tongue okay!" she yelled, pounding one tiny fist on the side of the bed, immediately regretting her outburst as she clasped her hands to her mouth to shut herself up.

It was more of a turn on for him.

"God, I want you" he confessed as he twisted himself to push her shoulders down on the bed making her lay down as her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. He attacked her lips hard as her surprise allowed him entrance to entangle their tongues as he explored her mouth, deepening the kiss with her sensual moans. A string of saliva connecting them as he came down from his high with choppy breaths.

"Not like this, you haven't brushed your teeth and I'm all sweaty and gross" she panted, face flustered from the intense kiss and her morning exercise.

"If I go brush and you shower, can I at least grope you?" he bartered, trying to agree and meet in the middle because he didn't want to lose this momentum. Seeing his girlfriend get back at the whore was a major turn on.

He could even call it down right sexy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Has everyone in this damn class been bitten by the love bug?!" Mineta cried as he watched Shouto and Izuku holding hands on the couch, Denki and Kyouka sharing a giant bowl of ice cream, Fumikage and Tsuyu playing chess, Eijirou and Mina keeping their distance but looking super suspicious with the panic in their eyes all while the others had gone out on internship and personal errands.

Meanwhile Katsuki and Ochako were nowhere to be found.

"You guys suck! Now I can't fap to some of you!" he continued to dramatically sob as he went to the elevator, "have fun sucking face and each other off. I'll be sulking in my room!" he somberly said as he pressed for the second floor until he decided that this was the perfect time to sneak off and see if he could snoop around the other's guys dorm rooms.

He always did wonder what Bakugou's room looked like. He pressed for the fourth floor of the boy's wing, getting in and out as he ventured into the unknown, having only been up to the other floors that one time Mina and the other girls wanted to rate each other's room style when they had first moved in last year.

Mineta was sneakily creeping down the hall towards Bakugou's when he heard a loud thump and a lengthy moan. That voice definitely did not belong to the explosive blond.

Pressing his ear against the door, he could hear the sinful moans that sounded like a live action orchestra of his favorite naughty movies. He knew he was getting some good fap material here, not caring that it was coming from Bakugou's room of all people.

The moans stopped a few minutes later and then he could hear an airy feminine giggle and a low male grumble followed by light indistinguishable conversation. Raising a confused brow, he tried pressing his ear even closer against the door's frame until everything went radio silent.

"Oh, come on!" he whined, growing impatient that it was just getting good and then completely stopping as soon as he arrived.

"What the fuck was that noise?" Minoru could hear Bakugou's voice clear as it got closer. Now it was his turn to hurry up and scurry away, not wanting to feel the wrath of a guy much stronger and taller than he.

At least now, he could start a rumor mill.

Their class's resident hot-head has secrets of his own and isn't as innocent as they all thought.

The biggest mystery being _who_ he was with.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako nervously headed down to the first floor to shower. To her startled surprise, there were more people than she'd like home.

"Oh hey, Ochako. Are you heading to the showers?" Mina popped out of nowhere, causing her to jump.

"Oh yeah!" she smiled while her pulse pounded in her throat, raising her towel that was wrapped with her clothes up to make her point clear.

"Awesome, I'll tag along! I just want to fix my makeup before heading out" Mina excitedly invited herself to follow.

Ochako was partially relieved as she patiently waited for Mina to reapply her lip gloss and eyeliner while fluffing her pink hair and twirling once to check her cute and wildly patterned outfit in the mirror, waving goodbye and exiting.

Fifteen minutes later, the nerves were still present as she stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the elevator to head to the right side of the dorms back to her room to put her things away. Now dressed in a white lacey camisole tank top and ripped black shorts and pink lounge slippers. It wasn't anything super sexy but it was cute and it worked especially when they had the heater on full blast in the entire dorm with the slightly chilly air outside.

"Hey, Ochako!" she was stopped once again at the elevator by Izuku, "Shouto and I are going with the rest of the group out to eat. Want to come along or for me to bring you back something for later?" he kindly offered.

Her lips curled into a big smile. Yes! This was exactly what she needed! For everyone to leave.

"That's sweet of you but I'll be fine, thank you though!" she heard the elevator ding as the doors opened.

Izuku nodded and waved a brief goodbye as Shouto waited for him so they could leave together. Ochako dashed right into the elevator without really making sure if anyone caught her nervous giddiness or if anyone had stayed.

She dumped her things in her room and made her way back to the elevator to make her way to the left side. If there was one perk about secret dating while living in the same dorms - it was living on the same floor, just on opposite ends.

"Okay, I'm back!" Ochako panted, holding herself by the doorframe once he opened after the second knock of their secret knock.

"Eager, now aren't you?" Katsuki cracked a rare smile, "get in here!" he yanked her in, closing and locking his door as she shuffled her feet towards his bed, awkwardly standing right next to it.

"I've never done this before…" she knew that he already knew this but it felt extremely embarrassing to say it out loud.

"Just relax for me, _Angel-Face_ " he tells her as he swiftly takes off his red shirt, leaving him in black basketball shorts.

Katsuki gently holds her hands in his and guides them towards his chest, running her guided hands across planes of hard abs muscles. "You want this too, don't you?" he asks, allowing her to back out if it felt like things were moving too fast.

Ochako's breath shuddered at the sensation, "I do" she confidently said in a hushed whisper. Her own toffee brown orbs swirling with desire, all traces of nerves slowly dissipating away. She knew she could trust him with her heart and her body.

He guides her hands lower placing them on his ass, silently giving her permission to squeeze and feel him as he then orders her to slap him.

Her hands stilled at the words, unable to do as he orders until her muscles loosened up even more when she felt him nipping at her neck. She always assumed that he'd be intense in bed but not having been mentally prepared at all for any of this.

"Kaaaaaaaatsuki…" she moans as he cups her chubby cheeks and trails hot kisses from her neck, to her jaw and lips.

She doesn't know when he did it but he effortlessly lifted her up and laid her right on his bed, her body moving further back with every bite and tug to her kiss-swollen lips until her head was placed on a pillow that smelled strongly of his gasoline and spicy cinnamon scent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This was a side of him that he'd never show anyone except in a relationship.

It was in these very intimate moments that he bares his soul and wears his heart visibly.

He wanted to shower _his_ girl with love and affection, everything he had to offer but was never truly reciprocated with until now. He knew that Ochako would ruin him. Pummel him into the ground until he was nothing more than atoms glistening as stardust across the known universe.

All his life, he was always controlled by his own restraints. He knew he had a flashy volatile quirk that caused massive amounts of destruction if not balanced. It was one that had gotten him kidnapped by the League, one that could so easily convince anyone to convert to the life of villainy.

In the palms of his callous hands, he held great power. Power that he'd never want to accidentally set off on those he loves. But in this moment, his palms cupped her bent knees, warming the skin underneath his touch.

In these moments, he could allow himself to let loose.

In these moments, he could show the fire and passion that ignites his soul.

In these moments, he'll pour all the love he has to give into her.

"You want me?" he asks one final time, needing to confirm that she hasn't changed her mind. His voice low and gruff with lust clouding his senses.

His callous fingers tapped her knees as he watched her sink her teeth into her bottom lip in the most sensual of ways and eagerly nodded.

Katsuki tried to keep his cool, knowing he couldn't just dive right in with her being inexperienced. He wanted to take his time worshipping her as his strong hands parted her tense shaky legs so he could move in-between and shower her in more kisses.

He loved the feeling of her arching her back at his touches as he glided long fingers underneath the thin lacey material of her tank top. Feeling the underwire of her bra, he slowly studied her reactions to him touching her closer on her chest while his other hand supported his weight above her.

He loudly moaned when she slid one hand to the base of his neck, curling her fingers in the baby hairs there. Her free hand gripped his strong muscles of his arm that she loves so much until her hand moved past his chest and abdomen and dipped under the waistband of his shorts, already feeling a tightness there.

"Shit… Ochako…" he groaned, taking a second to regain his breath so that he could kiss her with much fervor again.

They slowly touched and savored each other's reactions, getting to learn their most intimate sides in the privacy of a locked bedroom until Katsuki experimentally swayed his hips in a dull cautious thrust. They were still clothed except for Ochako's tank thrown somewhere on the floor, leaving her in her bra only and her shorts unbuttoned.

Their lust filled exploration came to an abrupt end when Katsuki unconsciously pressed his thumbs harder against her hip bones, lifting her up to wrap her legs around him and her accidentally activating her quirk on the both of them. Her head hit his headboard and he went flying up towards his ceiling.

"Ack, Katsuki! I'm so, so sorry!" she panicked as she winced and released her quirk, dropping him back on the bed with a loud plop.

"Ow! The next time we try doing this, you're wearing fuckin' mittens!" he rubbed his aching back, glaring at her with no malice in his ruby stare.

"You know I didn't do that on purpose right?" she giggled, ignoring her own throbbing head and went to soothe his aches with soft kisses to his back muscles.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You just killed the mood, _Round-Face_ " he deeply sighed, no longer in the mood and switching back to the old nickname he first gave her due to his annoyance and embarrassment.

"Don't they say that first times are usually really awkward?" she asks as she buttons her shorts back up and hops off the bed to search for her missing top.

"Yeah, if we actually got to fucking…" he said through muffled words, frowning as he planted his face on his mattress as he stayed lying flat on his stomach.

Ochako rolled her eyes while furiously blushing and sat down next to him, lovingly massaging his red splotchy skin from the impact of her accidentally launching him up.

A second later, someone could be heard whining loudly outside in the hallway.

"Oh, come on!"

"What the fuck was that noise?" Katsuki jolted up from his bed, storming to his door and opened it. Looking right, left, and up to the ceiling he didn't see anything as he slammed his door shut again.

"Maybe Kirishima or Shouji have returned?" she suggested, not wanting to panic and overthink that maybe someone had heard them almost have sex.

"Nah, believe me. I'd hear Eijirou coming back" he replied, "Shouji's like a fuckin' ghost in this hall so I doubt it was him"

Ochako shrugged, "let's not think about it too much then, let's watch a movie on your laptop?"

"Sure, why the hell not"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Question to readers: what kind of dates would you like to see?

Next up: A quiet knock to her door took her away from her little moment, humming in disappointment that she had to pause just when she was getting to the good part.

Knowing already that it wasn't her boyfriend due to the urgent quiet knocks, she was pleasantly surprised to find Mina fidgeting outside of her door.

"Hey, Mina. Everything alright?"

"Um no… not really. Can I come in?"

"Oh! Where are my manners. Of course, come in" Ochako kindly opened her door further to allow the pink girl in.

Mina deeply sighed as she kicked her slippers off and went to go sit on Ochako's bed, crossing her legs as she played with the hem of her pj shirt.

Ochako neatly stacked her manga and moved her food away, setting them on her desk instead as she quietly went to sit next to Mina.

"So…" she awkwardly began, unsure of what her friend wanted to talk about so late at night.

"I'm sorry, I saw your light on and figured I'd see if you were still up. I can leave if you want…" Mina was already getting ready to run out until Ochako assured her it was fine.

"It's fine, I wasn't doing anything important. To be honest, you're kinda scaring me right now" Ochako honestly said, being thrown off by the sight of a very skittish Ashido.

"We're friends right?" Mina suddenly asked, sounding unsure of herself.

As the only two girls living on the fourth floor of the girl's wing, Ochako would like to believe that they had gotten closer. "Mina… of course we are"

Mina looked at her for a good ten minutes without saying a word. The more the time ticked past them, the more worried Ochako was growing.

"Can I trust you with something, Ochako?"

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	13. An All Mighty Day

AN: Shout out to _**animeluver123123**_ for the date suggestion! Thanks!

Here's to seeing how long they can keep their relationship a secret~ especially from a certain cinnamon roll. Uhuhuhu.

I recently wrote another Kacchako one-shot: _Sunflowers That Bloom In You_ , please go check it out and show it some love! ;D

Happy reading~ :D

An All Mighty Day

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next night, Ochako was lounging around on her bed while munching on a small tray of mochi sweets while reading a new manga volume to a series she was recommended to by Camie.

To Katsuki's reluctance, his girlfriend had befriended his 'dumbass' friend as he had so eloquently put it. They had exchanged contact numbers and started to hang out once the game competition event was over.

While Utsushimi, Bakugou, and Kirishima hadn't won the money prize, they had placed second and won the snacks prize instead.

Ochako had enough ramen and mochi snacks to last her for months all courtesy of Katsuki giving her his entire share of the prize claiming that he didn't like the regular flavor of ramen due to the lack of heat and wasn't much of a sweets type of guy.

A quiet knock to her door took her away from her little moment, humming in disappointment that she had to pause just when she was getting to the good part.

Knowing already that it wasn't her boyfriend due to the urgent knock, she was pleasantly surprised to find Mina fidgeting outside of her door.

"Hey, Mina! Everything… alright?"

"Um no… not really. Can I come in?"

"Oh! Where are my manners, of course, come in!" Ochako kindly opened her door further to allow the pink girl in.

Mina deeply sighed as she kicked her slippers off and went to go sit on Ochako's bed, crossing her legs as she played with the hem of her pajama shirt.

Ochako neatly stacked her manga and moved her food away, setting them on her desk instead as she quietly went to sit next to Mina.

"So…" she awkwardly began, unsure of what her friend wanted to talk about so late at night.

"I'm sorry, I saw your light on and figured I'd see if you were still up. I can leave if you want…" Mina was already getting ready to run out until Ochako assured her it was fine.

"It's fine, I wasn't doing anything important. To be honest, you're kinda scaring me right now" Ochako honestly said, being thrown off by the sight of a very skittish Ashido.

"We're friends right?" Mina suddenly asked, sounding unsure of herself.

As the only two girls living on the fourth floor of the girl's wing, Ochako would like to believe that they had gotten closer. "Mina… of course we are"

Mina looked at her for a good ten minutes without saying a word. The more the time ticked past them, the more worried Ochako was growing.

"Can I trust you with something, Ochako?"

"Mina, we're friends. You can always count on me to be there for you" she leaned closer to her and gently took her hand in hers, squeezing it once to let her know she was being sincere.

Mina's tense shoulders slumped a second later, relaxing as she let out a puff of stressed air. "I… I… slept with Eijirou recently and I don't know what to do" she had kept this secret balled up so tightly in the pit of her stomach that now that she had actually confided in a friend - she was starting to feel better but still utterly confused. And it didn't help that she felt nervous and anxious whenever near Kirishima or exchanged quick side-glances with him.

Ochako processed what she had said and then carefully asked, "you aren't pregnant are you?"

"What, no way! We used protection, the one Recovery Girl gave us that one time"

"So… umm…" Ochako scratched the back of her head, "do you even like him?" she knew it sounded like a stupid question but there had to be some sort of attraction there if they had gone _there_ , right?

Suddenly Ashido and Kirishima's staring contest and suspicious behavior was starting to make sense. Ochako wondered then if Katsuki had known anything about this.

"Yeah, heck yeah I do! We're _horn buddies_ after all… we've known each other since middle school… but what if he doesn't like me? It's only happened once… what if he thinks it was just a hook up?" she hid her face in the palms of her hands and rubbed her teary eyes.

"Mina, I highly doubt Kirishima would ever think that. You two just need to sit down and actually talk about this. The longer you don't, the worse the mixed signals will grow" Ochako advised, remembering all the craziness between herself and Bakugou - how at the core of every budding relationship there needed to be communication.

"Even if you're scared of trying, you need to dig deep within yourself and pull that inner courage out" she spoke up a second later when Mina said nothing, just taking in everything that she had said.

In that instance, Mina remembered the one time she stood up to a giant villain. Terrified of her friends getting hurt more than herself, she mustered all her courage to lie to the villain and make him leave. That was only one hurdle to her decision in choosing the hero path and UA as her first choice of schooling.

Now it was the time to discover what she was made of deep inside and pass the hurdle that led to her heart. She sincerely hoped that her feelings and his feelings met halfway because she wanted this and was being a coward in finding out what that one shared moment meant to him.

"You know what, you're right!" Mina's demeanor instantly changed as she perked up once again and wore her tears proudly as she leaned in to give Ochako a tightly embraced hug and a hushed 'thank you' before she left the room.

Ochako bid her friend a goodnight and hoped that everything would resolve itself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oi, wake your ass up!" Katsuki so kindly says as he poked Ochako on the forehead with an index finger.

He invited himself into her room as she slowly moved to the side to let him in with blinking, bleary tired eyes. For once, he was waking her up early instead of the other way around.

"H-H-Huh? It's sunday?" she yawns as she sways her way back lifelessly towards her bed.

"I'm well aware of that" he informs her, taking a seat at her desk. Sunday's were their lazy day and the only day where they both could sleep in, especially without her barging into his room so early in the morning just to lounge around in his room or actually discreetly go out on a date. Sometimes it wasn't even a date but just running personal errands. Anything was fine as long as they spent time together without raising any suspicions.

"Where… are we g-going?" she mumbles into her fluffy pillow, squishing her cheek deeper into its softness and letting out a content sigh, not caring how crazy her hair was sticking out.

"A love hotel" he simply tells her with arms crossed, waiting for her to process the information. Silently he counts down from five in his head as he watches his girlfriend squeak a _'what!'_ and made herself roll right out of her bed, landing ever so gracefully on her cutely pink and fuzzy carpet with a loud thud.

"Right now?! Are you in the mood for _that_ all of a sudden?!" she nearly chokes on her shock, they hadn't attempted _that_ since the first time and failing miserably.

Katsuki lets her imagination run wild for a second longer, secretly enjoying the way her face instantly flushed red. It's true, he does desire her and knows that the only way they'd ever get privacy to be intimate would be at a love hotel but not now, not like this. He wanted to make it special dammit.

"Will you chill the fuck out, you pervert?" he chuckles, getting up from her desk's chair and walks over to help her limp body sit back on her bed.

"We're going out on a date but first I wanted to show you something at a love hotel" he tries to clarify.

"Oh my god, my mom warned me about this…" she gasps, "when a guy says he has something to show you, they mean their pe–"

He pinches the bridge of his nose, vein throbbing on his forehead, "I ain't showing you my dick, _Round-Face_! There's time for that later!" now he's the one to blush at his own words, "just get dressed and don't question my motives!" he barks as he storms out of her room, "I'll be waiting downstairs!" he yells as he stomps his way out with an equally red face.

"Oh, morning _Kacchan_!" Izuku greets Katsuki who just exited the elevator.

"What old geezer activities are you two losers up to now?" he ignores the greeting and goes straight to his curiosity, watching as Izuku and Shouto were sitting closely with tiny puzzle pieces sprawled all over the table.

"An All Might puzzle!" he answers with way too much enthusiasm for an early morning.

Katsuki gives a quick glance to Todoroki who quietly keeps to himself while sipping his cup of hot green tea.

"Good… luck, I guess" he waves them off, shoving his hands into his baggy jean pockets and went to sit at the couch.

"Oh, um, thanks!" Izuku awkwardly thanks him.

Both parties still getting used to trying to build a ladder and become friends once again. Seeing that the common area wasn't empty as he assumed, he sent Ochako a quick message to let her know that he'd be waiting outside for her instead so that incase Izuku were to stop her then she wouldn't cave and tell the truth.

"Sorry for making you wait so long, Katsuki!" Ochako rushed to where he was leaning by a tree. One look at her and his heart nearly stopped. She was wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck with the necklace he had given her, a short pink pleated skirt, black tights, and black combat boots with folded-down pink plaid patterned the inside.

Meanwhile he kept it simple with a dark grey hoodie, black baggy jeans with ripped knees, and white sneakers.

"Um, Katsuki?" she tip-toed to try and gain an inch, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Let's go" he tells her, gently grabbing her hand and leading the way towards the train station. He sucks at giving compliments and was trying to keep his cool because he felt really stupid when flustered.

"So… why are we going to a love hotel?" she asks once they made their way to the location that they were meant to go to. Standing in front of a normal looking building, nothing stood out as being _that_ type of place as other themed locations were with their brightly colored signs and posters advertising sexual things on every window. None of that here, this place felt ordinary.

"'Cuz this is the funniest shit I've seen in a long ass time" he tells her as they enter the building being greeted with a vending machine style wall of options. Pressing the one he was planning on getting, he chose what he wanted and gained access to a room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay, we're set" he tells her, sounding amused.

"You didn't rent out a room for the night now did you?" she cautiously and mentally prepares herself, she knows he told her it wasn't like that but she was never too sure with his spontaneous plans sometimes.

He lightly squeezed her shaking hand, reassuring her that he had only rented the room for half an hour. Going upstairs and down a narrow hallway, he let go of her hand to open the room's door, holding it but not fully opening it yet as he again reminded her that they weren't there to fool around.

"Do you honestly think I could get in the mood with all of _this_ staring at us?" he opened the door wider to let her see what he was talking about as they both kicked their shoes off at the entrance and entered the small room.

Ochako clasped her hands to her mouth as she gasped, "are you serious?"

"Eijirou texted me about this place and I knew I had to show you. I'm hurt though, _Angel-Face_ " he gives her a slight frown, placing his hands on his hips, "trying to fuck in a room with all this damn All Might collector items plastered everywhere would be weird, even for me, I'm not _that_ kinky" he says, leaning closer to her as she giggles while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I was just nervous when you said love hotel" she confesses while scrunching the hem of her skirt, looking down at the bright carpeted floor patterned to look like their teacher's hero uniform.

Katsuki walked over to the bed with the giant face print of All Might on the comforter and sat down, "you don't fully trust me" he deeply sighs as he lets himself lay down, "I want someone to love all of me and for that I need to let my guard down so when something stupid amuses me, I want to share that with whom I'm with. I didn't want to freak you out even more if I kept it a complete surprise" he sighs again while staring at the ceiling with its mirror roof covered in star stickers with the various names of All Might's attacks in english.

Ochako felt silly.

Of course he'd never do anything against her will. He'd never force her to be uncomfortable. And right now she knew he was showing her his rare dramatic side as she shook her head, playfully rolling her eyes with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You're being a drama queen, you know that?" she quips, placing one knee on the mattress, slightly sinking it.

"At least I'm not the pervert here" he retorts, ruby orbs eying her as she makes her way to straddle his waist.

"I'm jittery okay? We haven't exactly addressed the first time we tried to… y'know" she blushes as his callous hands take a hold of her hips.

"Ochako, you'll know when the time's right for _you._ I'm allowing _you_ to call the shots because I'm not an asshole who's expecting sex from you. Sure, I'm the dumbass who started our relationship on the physical attraction side rather than trying to form an actual friendship with you but I'm tired of expecting my body to do the talking for my heart"

"I want you Katsuki, in every sense of the word" she cups his cheeks in her hands, leaning down further, "I want you to always be open with me and for us to grow stronger as a couple together. So, thank you for being patient with me and with our relationship" her words faintly brush against his lips as he lifts his head higher to close the gap between them in a heated kiss. His fingers weave through her short silky brown tresses, pulling her head down to deepen the kiss.

She moans and unconsciously moves her hips once roughly against him.

"Shit! Ochako, don't do that!" he heavily pants, lust-filled mind clearing from its fog as she squeaks and scoots off of him.

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" she bites her bottom lip; kiss swollen and not helping him to compose himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hell no!" his voice raised an octave as he shakes his head, "I mean, no, you didn't" he straightens himself out, sitting up on the bed, "we still have our real date to get to and I don't want to be feeling… uncomfortable" he mumbles.

"Un…comfortable?" she repeats confused until she understands and nods, "let's, um, get out of here then!"

Katsuki awkwardly coughs and waits for his heart to stop racing against his pulse. Taking his phone out, he asks for a selfie in the cheesy decorated room with her and then took a solo pic for proof to Kirishima that he indeed went as he had said he would. Of course, he wasn't going to say that he didn't go alone so he would just tolerate his friend's teasing of flying 'solo.'

"Where are we going?" Ochako looks left and right, trying to decipher if there was anything for them to do now that they were out of the love hotel.

"Oi, _Angel-Face,_ we're a few blocks away from our destination" he points north, "I'm taking you to Hero-Landia" he unveils his surprise as he sticks out his hand for her to take.

She excitedly takes a hold of his hand and bounces to his side, "we're really going to the pro-hero themed amusement park?" she gasps, "I've heard so much about their deep-fried chocolate mochi balls!" her mouth nearly waters at the thought of getting to try them.

"You're such a glutton" he pinches her chubby cheek as they walk.

Ochako sticks her tongue out at him, "mochi is a comfort food to me and I will try it in every humanly way possible, thank you very much"

Katsuki rolls his eyes and sighs, "even with spice?"

She knows what he's trying to do and smirks, "I accept your challenge"

"You'll be regretting those words and wishing you never took on my level of spice"

"What do I get if I lose?"

"I won't buy you ice cream"

"And if I win?"

"Ice cream and you get me"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako watches Katsuki laugh as she failed to notice when she let go of his hand and paused in the middle of their walk.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she whines, running towards him.

"Don't think for one second I'm implying that I'll cover myself in ice cream and you _get_ me, you pervert" he lightly balls his hand into a fist and knocks it against her head.

Ochako smacks his arm, "I'm not the pervert! You are!" she complains while walking next to him. He always had a way of twisting her words and making her feel flustered all the time. She secretly enjoyed this playful, teasing side of him but he was still evil!

"You can do whatever lovey-dovey couple's shit you wanna do with me if you win, okay? Like matching outfits or feed me or whatever"

"You really mean it?" she's careful to fully agree.

She hears him let out an exasperated sigh and nods, "yeah, whatever" he confirms as they reach the amusement park.

He goes to buy their tickets while she waits for him in the middle of the plaza. Humming to herself she smiles at all the little children that make their way past her with their parents. A brief random thought crosses her mind, envisioning a scenario of herself returning with Katsuki in the near future but with a child of their own.

' _Whoa, where did that even come from?'_ she wonders as she shakes her head. Nothing was set in stone about their relationship. Whether or not they'd still be together after they graduate but deep inside, something tells her that they would be and that was enough to make her feel the flutters of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Ready to eat a shit ton of deep fried foods and ride the biggest roller-coaster here?" Katsuki returns with two tickets in hand.

She looks at the gleam in his eyes, knowing he was looking forward to the thrill rides. "Yeah, but don't over do it!" she warns him.

"Ha! Please, I've got an iron stomach!" he confidently tells her until three hours later, he's running to a trash can to spill out the contents of his stomach that got jumbled up from riding the same coaster twice.

"Katsuki, I warned you to ignore that guy taunting you to enter that all-you-can-eat contest just so he could one-up you with his girlfriend watching. And then I warned you again to not pick a ride with a bunch of loops but did you listen to me?" she annoyedly lectures while rubbing his back in a soothing manner as he heaved.

"Shut up" he coughs as he unscrews the cap of his water bottle and rinses his mouth. "I beat him fair and square, not my fault he was still bitching like a sore loser when I ate even more!" he proudly recalled as he lurched and emptied his stomach out more in the trash can.

She knew that he knew that she was right. For once she wasn't the one feeling queasy.

In his own stubborn way, he opted out of thrill rides and went for the carny style games. Ochako felt a bit smug knowing that she had gotten him to listen to her but he'd never admit defeat.

"Wow! They have goldfishes!" she pointed towards a stall with a thin paper net catching game to win a fish. It was a typical summer festival game that she wasn't expecting to see in the middle of fall.

"Did you wanna try it?" he offers as they barely walked past it.

She shakes her head, "nah, it's fine, we're so busy with school and I have my internship with Ryukyu that I wouldn't have time for a pet"

He shrugs and looks for something else for them to do.

"Oh! I'll be right back!" she lets him know as she runs off to buy a candy apple covered in chocolate, mochi, and nuts.

"Want some?" she asks him while holding out her half-bitten apple to him.

He frowns, crinkling his nose as he's still feeling sick and not wanting to smell any foods. "I'm going to the rock climbing game" he speed-walks away to get away from the smell of food.

"What, rock climbing?" she questions to herself and then yells towards him, "Katsuki, that makes no sense if you're feeling sick!" she follows after him.

"Are you sure about this?" she wants to make sure that he isn't going to get worse than he's currently feeling as she watches the game attendant give him a harness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'll be fine for the millionth time already" he feels like a broken record with how many times he's had to reassure her that he can handle this much in his current state.

"Okay, just don't over do it" she warns again as they inspect his harness and let him start climbing.

Truth be told, he was feeling horrible. As if zero gravity itself was trying to lift and pummel him to the ground repeatedly without a break. Still feeling the after effects of the fast velocity of the roller-coaster on his body and the memory of him scarfing down various foods all to spite some random douche who was trying to impress his own girlfriend.

Like get on his level.

Katsuki Bakugou was no quitter.

Despite feeling like he had cut their thrill riding short due to him getting sick – he wanted to make it up to Ochako by winning her a giant pastel pink bunny plushie wearing a cutesy All Might inspired hoodie and skirt outfit. He could tell just how much she wanted it with how many times they've circled around the rock climbing game when they first had arrived.

All he had to do was reach the top in record time. The time being less than forty minutes and with his skills in real rock climbing, he knew he could easily win in less than fifteen. This would've been made much easier if his current weakened state didn't just throw him a wave of vertigo as he got higher.

"Don't look down, Katsuki!" he hears Ochako yell up to him in advice, which was his own fault for doing so. He knew that even if someone was advising against it, it's hard to ignore the temptation and end up looking down anyway.

Once small glance down had caused him to feel dizzy as he swayed in his harness until he tightly gripped it and regained his sense of balance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We have a winner!" the game attendant announced as he helped Katsuki get out of the harness.

"What'll it be?" he asked as he took a long pole with a small hook attached to the top and was about to show him the options when Katsuki was already one step ahead of the guy.

"Give me the pink bunny" he says as Ochako feigns indifference, trying not to get worked up.

The game attendant thanks them for playing, switching the record time to exactly fifteen minutes to see if anyone would try to take on the challenge.

"Here, you wanted this, right?" Katsuki asks her as he hands her the giant plushie.

"Ahh! I really did! Thank you!" she hugged the plushie tightly and happily smiled.

"If you wanted it that badly then you should've told me" he pretends to be annoyed as he rubs his upset stomach.

"You know me, I'm not used to asking for things" she simply puts it as she takes him by the hand, being the one to lead them this time. "How are you feeling?" she asks once she finds an empty table and has him settled down on a plastic chair.

"Shitty" he slowly replies while rubbing his aching stomach.

"Can I be selfish and go buy my mochi? If you think you can tolerate the smell that is!" she shyly asks, knowing she needs to find him medicine but already knowing she wasn't going to find anything to really help him here.

"Yeah, go ahead" he gives her permission while taking her plushie and using it as a pillow to lean against while she went to go buy her last snack before leaving.

"Where's the mochi?" he raises a brow at seeing her come back empty handed.

"I ate it" she tells him as she takes her plushie again.

"Did you even get to enjoy it?" he slightly frowns knowing she must have ate it over there in a hurry so that the smell wouldn't bother him in his current condition.

"Yup!" she nods once with a huge smile plastered on her face. She knew that he knew that she was forcing it as she took his hand and led them both out of the amusement park, "it was delicious" she speaks up once they're out, "so don't feel guilty about anything" she makes sure that he's listening to her as he gives her hand a weak squeeze.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the evening, the rest of their class was preoccupied with the television and cooking in the kitchen to really pay attention to the two that just entered. The only two who weren't doing either were Midoriya and Todoroki who were still consumed by their puzzle.

By this point, they had let go of holding each other's hands. Katsuki being the first to head straight for the elevator and disappeared while Ochako was held up by none other than that damn nerd _Deku_ and the boyfriend.

He was feeling too sick to really care as he went to his room, taking off his shirt and hoodie, unzipping his jeans and opting to sleep in only his boxers. Going into his bathroom, he brushed his teeth lazily and used a bit of mouthwash. Dental hygiene was very important to him but in that moment, all he wanted was his bed.

It must have been a good hour or so before he felt Ochako's presence in his room. She didn't bother to knock, already having a feeling that he left the door unlocked just for her. She was wearing light green pajamas with a monkeys and peaches designed print. Normally he'd give her a sassy comment about her ridiculous sleepwear choices but today he had none to offer.

"I brought you medicine" she softly tells him in a whisper as he stirs from his sleep, slowly he gets up and takes the pills. He put them in his mouth as she helps him to take a sip of water from the glass cup, holding onto it as he tilted it down. Water dribbled down his mouth as he laid back down, sleep already taking a strong hold of him once again.

"Get some rest, hopefully you'll feel better in the morning" she tells him as she brushes his bangs and kisses his forehead. He hums at her words in acknowledgement as she tells him a final goodnight and was ready to leave his room.

Before he entirely knocked out, he reached for her hands. "Stay" he pleads in a hushed mumble, scooting over to give Ochako room to lay down next to him. He feels her hesitate for a moment seeing as this was the first time they'd be sleeping in the same bed in the dorms.

"Stay" he groans when he feels his stomach kick him causing him to grip her held hand tighter.

He hated feeling sick; even the smallest of things could feel one-hundred times worse for him as his quirk would cause him to overheat and start burning up from the inside while his palms held no real power for permanent damage in this current predicament.

"Katsuki, you're burning up!" she harshly whispers in a panic as she holds her free hand on his forehead. Beads of sweat forming and rolling down on his face as he shakes his head, ignoring the fever.

"I'll… be… be… fine" he winces, "just… just… stay here with me" he tries to sound convincing, knowing how his body gets in moments like this, "p-p-please" he struggles to let the words out. He hates begging but hated getting sick even more.

"Okay" she promises as she pats his hand to let her go. Once he did, she went to his bathroom to get a small face towel and soaked it in cold water. He knew that she hadn't left him by the way the warm white light of his bathroom's light was making him wince in even more discomfort.

His breathing turning ragged as he felt the sweat building up in his entire body. This is the punishment he gets for having a competitive streak and then not taking it easy once he was starting to feel somewhat better.

No, Katsuki wouldn't blame the rock climbing.

He'd blame the over stuffing himself and the wanting to ride the biggest thrill rides at the park.

Yeah, he'd blame those because he still didn't want to accept that he should've listened to his girlfriend in the first place.

Until he felt the coolness of the towel wash over his senses, temporarily relieving the burning sensation engulfing him whole as Ochako with much care, wiped his face and forehead and moved down towards his neck. She repeated this a couple of times until his breathing returned to normal.

It was then, that he'd admit his faults.

"You were right… I should've listened" he peeked one sleepy ruby eye at her.

Ochako heard him as she went back to his bathroom to wring out the towel and soak it in cold water again. "I told you so" she clicks her tongue, "I nagged you not because I wanted to be annoying but because I know what it feels like to be nausea all the time" she says as she placed the towel on his head and got into bed with him. He instantly felt better as he wrapped one arm around her.

Katsuki let out a strained chuckle, "h-how the hell are ya gonna do it when we have kids?"

This caused her to still for a moment as she thought of a response. Once she did before he completely fell asleep again, she placed one hand on his chest, running light circles near his heart, "you've thought that far ahead in the future?"

"Well… I first need to romance you and actually _sleep_ with you but yeah why not. I want it all with you, _Angel-Face_ "

"Are you being serious or is it just the delirium speaking?"

Katsuki began chuckling until he groaned in pain, "have I ever given you a reason to suspect that I'd ever lie to you?"

"No but…"

He frowned when he felt her no longer tracing circles on his chest, "but?"

"We haven't even really said the three big words to each other?"

"Is it really that important for you to hear when you already know how I feel?"

"Well you did say you wanted to romance me, no?"

He hums in thought, "you found a loophole, I see"

"Hey, you're the one who said it! Besides… one step at a time. I'm not going anywhere, Katsuki"

Katsuki reached for her hand on his chest and kissed her inner palm, "you better not"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Yes, I have a soft spot for Kirimina and all this Kacchako fluff, even as the one typing it, gives me the FEELS.

Poor Bakugou got sick tho but their next date makes up for it!

Next up: The Rumor Mill – Minoru Mineta is up to no good.

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	14. The Rumor Mill

AN: Thank you for the continued support!

I don't know how much longer this fic will be but I'm already thinking about my next Kacchako multi-chap fic _but_ I feel so torn because one is fashion related and one's a zombie one… what's a girl to do?

Hmmm…

Also, shout out to **_animeluver123123_** for PM-ing me a scene suggestion. Thanks!

Happy reading~

The Rumor Mill

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I love you"

Ochako nearly chokes on her cereal as she roughly coughs and balls her hand into a small fist to pound against her chest to dislodge the corn flakes from her throat.

"What?"

It's in the way that she doesn't care how her short hair sticks in all directions.

It's in the way that she has dried drool on the corner of her mouth.

It's in the way that part of her tummy is visible as her pajamas are in an untucked disarray.

It's in the way those warm chestnut colored bleary eyes always greet him with adoration each and every morning.

It's in the way of all the little things. And more.

Katsuki was leaning over the island counter of their dorm's shared kitchen as he watched her impatiently take a bite of her cereal before reaching the actual dining room table that he suddenly confesses what he feels every time he's around her as his palm supports his cheek, both arms crossed on the counter with his elbow firmly planted.

"I love how you're a fuckin' mess in the mornings" he rewords his confession as she watches him like a big-eyed owl in shock.

"Well… uhh… that's not very romantic" she slowly responds, still unsure on what exactly to say.

"Then I take back what I said" he lazily claims as he straightens himself up and turns for the fridge.

"Moooouuuu…. Katsuki, you can't just take back what you said!" she whines as she sprints towards his side, pounding tiny fists lightly against his back against her.

He ignores her as he pretends to take his sweet time debating on what to have for breakfast. It was no surprise to their classmates that some like Bakugou and Uraraka were up early on school days. Usually they could find Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Shouji amongst the early risers but not today at four-thirty.

Katsuki had felt like he slept like a log after suffering from overeating at the amusement park, so he'd have to settle for an even earlier morning routine when his body had decided that it didn't want anymore sleep.

With his girlfriend at his side, he felt obligated to make her suffer too and get an early start to their day with a jog and a few other exercises.

"I absolutely won't let you take back what you said!" she tells him as she wraps her arms around his waist and squishes her cheek against his broad back.

"You said you wanted to hear it…" he mumbles, settling on the orange juice and yoghurt.

"Didn't you declare that you'd romance the pants off of me?" she reminds him, letting go so he could close the fridge.

"Not in those exact words but yeah" he shrugs walking towards to the rack of clean dishes and gets a glass cup.

"So…" she lets the word roll on her tongue.

"So?" he asks while pouring himself a cup.

"I'm waiting to be romanced here" she clarifies, closing her eyes and puckering her lips while placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward. "What is it that you love about me?" she asks through puckered lips, still waiting.

Katsuki makes her wait as he puts the juice back and moves his glass and yoghurt to the side, so they wouldn't spill with his next move. "I love that you're a huge dork" he walks over to her and taps her puckered lips with his index finger causing them to deflate for a millisecond, "Think I'll need to go complain to _Deku_ now that we're chummy together, his influence is rubbing off on you and it's fuckin' embarrassing" he states as he takes her hands off her waist, replacing them with his as he effortlessly picks her up and seats her on top of the counter.

He gives her a stern look when he catches her taking a peek at him. The blush quickly colors her chubby cheeks in a faint red as he places his hands on her knees to spread them, allowing him to stand in front of her with her wrapping her legs around him. "You want me to romance you in the kitchen, one of the most public places in this whole damn dorm?" he questions in a whisper as he leans into her neck.

Katsuki loves catching those small moments when her breath hitches and it's all his doing. He loves the vibrations of her throat gulping as his lips faintly brush against her pulse point.

"Someone might catch us here" he kisses her throat once, fingers putting a light pressure against her knees, "do you care?" he asks with another nip to her neck.

He feels her gulp again as she shudders against him, "n-no" she stutters.

It was enough confirmation for him as she tilted her head back, allowing him more room as he kissed and nibbled the same spot, lapping his tongue over it, and forming a small hickey.

Katsuki feels a bit like a sadist as he gives her another and another, much lower on her clavicle, as he takes in her moans. The soft tips of his ash blond hair gently brushing over her sensitive skin, the lower and daring the hickeys get.

His hair gets disheveled with every stroke of her lithe fingers running through his spikes, tugging and weaving the field of gold.

Luckily it was still far too early for anyone else to be up and for them to be caught making out in the dorm's kitchen except they weren't the only ones there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minoru Mineta was up to no good.

Due to leaving his personal heater on, on the highest setting, he awoke feeling parched. Having to reluctantly go downstairs to refill his water bottle, he groggily made his way towards the kitchen when his eyes narrowed at the sight of light coming off the entrance.

"The hell?" he yawns, sluggishly reaching the kitchen when he hears a lengthy moan that stopped him in his tracks.

"Kaaatsuki…" the moan calls out as Minoru's perverted ears perked up, "theee jooggg…" the breathy feminine voice says as a masculine grunt is heard telling her 'later'.

A wide mischievous grin spreads across his face as he drops to the floor and crawls towards the kitchen's entrance. Before daring to actually enter, he stands up and digs inside his pants to get his phone. Bracing himself, he sticks the top corner of his phone on the side of the wall just barely enough to look into the kitchen itself and snaps a quick pic before scurrying away.

"Ah! I can't believe I did it!" he triumphantly whispers to himself as he forgets all about his water bottle, leaving it discarded on the floor as he runs up to the second floor to his room.

Once he slams his door shut, he unlocks his front screen and scrolls through his recent photos. His smile instantly falters when all he snapped was a blurry picture of Bakugou's back facing him and a pair of female legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, come on!" he yells, throwing his phone against the wall, "damn that giant!" he grumbles.

His curiosity had been piqued ever since he sneaked his way to the fourth floor's boy's wing and heard some very sensual noises coming out of Bakugou's room. He was determined to find out who's drop dead sinfully sexy moans those were and from the sounds again just now – he was pretty sure it was the same classmate.

But the thing is – who could've tamed the beast?

Once everyone was awake and getting ready for school, the perfect opportunity for Mineta's plan came in play in none other than Rikido Satou and his exceptional baking skills.

"Ah~ this chiffon is absolutely perfect with jasmine or green tea!" Momo gushed as she savored the spongy cake speared on a dessert fork.

"Thank you Satou, _kero_ ~" Tsuyu croaked as she licked her plate clean.

"You're the sweetest!" Ochako chirped, placing a hand over her cheek and enjoying her slice of cake.

"I want more for dinner, pretty please!" Mina playfully ordered as she moaned at the taste of the cake.

"Can you teach us how to make your chiffon cake on a free day?" Toru Hagakure happily twirled around, moaning in delight with another bite.

"Same, thanks Satou" Kyouka kept it simple as she finished her slice and washed her plate.

Rikido was always so bashful to receive praises for his sweets, always more than happy to share his treats with his classmates.

Once the girls left the dorm, Minoru coolly made his way towards Satou, tugging on the loose fabric of his school uniform's pants. "Hey big guy, think you can make another cake for dinner?" he casually asks while leaning against his leg.

Rikido looks down and raises a brow, "sure but why?"

"Because I didn't get any!" he selfishly replies, "I saw the girls hog it all!"

"That's not very nice, Mineta, but yeah I'll make another one for everyone after school" Satou shakes his head, accustomed to the way their short classmate can be.

Once he left, Minoru clasped his hands together and rubbed them in an evil-genius-plotting type of way. Sure, he had gotten to hear some of the girls moaning and really enjoying the cake but that wasn't good enough for him.

His next target was Bakugou himself and there was no one better than getting the dirt on him than his best friend Kirishima whom Mineta had blackmail on as a back-up plan.

"I hear that Bakugou fucks" Minoru bluntly puts it, placing his hands on either side of Kirishima's desk and leaning in so that only he could hear him.

It was now their lunch break and most of their class was in the cafeteria but oh no, not Kirishima who mysteriously had a personal bento that looked way too cute, too pink, and not manly at all.

"Um, yeah?" Eijirou didn't know how to reply, "he's the one who helped explain the whole condom thing, remember?" he slowly recalls, unsure of where Mineta was going with this.

"No, I mean that I've heard him with someone from class" he closely studies Kirishima, "got any clue on who it could be?" he pushes, foolishly hoping he'd get the full scoop.

Eijirou takes a bite from his food and shrugs, "why do you think I'd know anything about that?" he lies, "or should I say – what makes you think I'd just freely tell you something as personal as that?" he defensively switches the gears and gives Mineta a hard look. "You two aren't friends" he finishes.

"What if he's having sex with Ashido? Yeah, don't think that I don't know about you and her!" Mineta tries playing his blackmail card, "I've got the pics to prove that you two are an item!" he deviously cackles while rattling his cell phone in his hand.

Eijirou loudly coughs to wash down his food as he tries to not lose his temper. Mineta was many, many things and this was in no way surprising anymore to any of them but to have someone accuse his best friend and his recently declared girlfriend was a new low.

He calmly crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "I highly doubt Mina and Katsuki would stab me in the back like that" he leans forward in his chair, "go ahead and tell the entire class about me and Ashido because I can assure you – I won't keep quiet about this little exchange. Bakugou will know for sure that you're suspicious about whoever he's with" Kirishima threatened while trying to be merciful, "have some respect for privacy, Mineta, that's not very manly of you to go perving around the girls yet again this year, as if they don't suffer enough with some of 2-B's jerks like Monoma"

Minoru feels caught.

He didn't want to face either Bakugou nor Ashido's wrath because both have made him wet his pants before and that was when their anger was directed at someone else. Just the sheer aura of their combined strength in rivaling tempers was enough to make him call quits on all his plans and just go back to minding his own business.

"You suck, Kirishima!" he wails, as he scurries to the classroom door and pauses before fully leaving, "I just wanted to fap to that sweet, sweet voice!" he points a sharp finger towards him and escapes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What the shit!" Katsuki roars as he kicks a rock on the floor, "that disgusting lil fucker wanted to get off on Ochako's voice!" he digs dull nails into the palms of his hands, creating half-crescent indents on popping hands.

"Dude, I told you that I handled it, okay?" Eijirou leans against a tree, it was now after school hours and before arriving to their dorm, he had stopped Bakugou and led them into the woods surrounding the school grounds. "He was expecting me to tell him who and had the balls to try and blackmail me with Mina" he annoyedly frowned.

"Look, I appreciate it but," Katsuki tried to calm his breathing as he paced around, "I've had enough of him creeping on the girls and expecting it to be okay when we all tell him over and over again that it ain't" he kicked around fallen autumn leaves on the ground shuffling them around, "that puny ass grape _doesn't_ deserve to be in the hero course" he seethed, "not if he's trying to worm his way into whatever the hell we're doing in our privates lives!" he yelled again, throwing an angry spark towards a thick old tree, "he can come after me all he wants but like hell, I'm letting him get to her!" he was seeing red once again as he paced around in the same path he created repeatedly.

"Katsuki, I get it, you're pissed" Eijirou stopped his friend's pacing by placing his hands on his shoulders and holding him there, "so am I, that was a new low for even him, but I told him if he doesn't start respecting then he has you to deal with"

"Oh, will he" Katsuki let a spark crackle in his palm as he shot an angry death glare to the thick barked tree that was the target of his fury, "I'll burn his fucking room to the ground!" he shot his explosion to the tree and finally calmed down enough to where Eijirou didn't have to hold him down.

"And I'll gladly help destroy his secret porn stash" Kirishima added with a grin, "that'll teach him a lesson!"

Before Bakugou could thank him, they heard a chilling howl and rustling in the bushes.

"WHAT ARE YOU PUPS DOING OUT HERE AFTER HOURS! GO TO YOUR DORM! AROOOOOFFFFF!" Hound Dog barked at them as he found them during his patrolling. What had really given them away was Katsuki's quirk, the scent of nitroglycerin mixed with sweat if not for the weak smoke coming off the sturdy tree that took his hits.

"Ahh, sorry Hound Dog-sensei! We're leaving!" Kirishima kicked the back of Bakugou's leg and made him bow in apology as they both sped-walked towards the dorms.

When both boys returned to the building, it was like entering a crime scene. Globs of what appeared to be cake batter was covering the floor along with chunks of spongey cake dyed a foul brownish-green. Other liquids and foods were making a trail towards the kitchen and that's where they were headed seeing as no one was in the common area.

"What the hell happened in here?" Katsuki asks the first person he sees – _Deku._

"Oh, um, hi _Kacchan_ , Kirishima," Izuku politely greets them as he's patiently massaging Shouto's back as he's hunched over the sink, holding onto the sides with a death grip.

Katsuki gave Izuku a look as if saying that he better hurry up and explain or else face his wrath because he wasn't in the mood for waiting for his round about explanations.

"Mineta tampered with both Satou's cakes he made for dinner. He ran away before we could question him on what exactly he added onto the recipe but all he said was that he was sorry, he just wanted to make the batter taste better" he deeply sighs, "the girls and some of the guys got sick" he tells them and excuses himself to deal with his sick boyfriend.

"That rat!" Katsuki yells, keeping civil enough to not start cursing like a sailor, "Eijirou! Let's go!" he's ready to go raid the little pervert's room and burn everything down to a crisp but when his friend doesn't follow him to the elevator, he gives him an annoyed look.

"You heard him, the girls got sick a.k.a our girlfriends need us" he reminds him while gritting his teeth, "I wanna deal with that asshole too but, he's not our top priority" he deeply sighs, meeting Katsuki by the elevator, "good thing we're heading towards the same floor" he presses the button for the girl's wing of the fourth floor.

Katsuki is so, so, _so_ tempted to press for the second floor to go and knock some sense into the twerp but he knew Eijirou had a point. They could always make his dorm life a living hell but for now, the girls needed them.

Eijirou respects his best friend's decision in not going public about his relationship compared to him and Mina who really aren't hiding that they're officially together now. So, as such, he waited until Katsuki did his secret knock and was let into Ochako's room before he went and knocked on Mina's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, how're you dealing?" Katsuki greets her, leaning down to press his lips against her hot forehead, taking her hand in his and guiding her towards her bed.

"I regret ever having a sweet tooth and not knowing how to turn down a piece of cake" she mumbles as she waits for him to sit down so she can rest her head on his lap while clutching onto her weak stomach.

"Hmph, this is why I keep telling you that you need to build up your heat tolerance" he rolls his eyes, looking down at her.

Ochako sticks her tongue out at him, "I'd rather suffer" she stubbornly vows she'd never give up on sweets but today they had defeated her.

"Why aren't you heaving into your toilet? Was half expecting you to be barely able to walk to get the door" he lightly chuckles, unsticking strands of sweaty hair away from her face.

"Now _I'm_ the one with the iron stomach. I'm no stranger to poisoning myself with food especially when I was living in my own apartment"

"How the hell did you survive on your own, _Angel-Face_?"

"When I had money, I would buy several items to experiment with but when I had none, instant cheap microwaveable meals were a lifesaver but… it was mainly my quirk"

"Your quirk, huh?"

"My nausea and vertigo have gotten better the more I train with you but…"

"But, what?"

"I'd love an alteration to my hero suit that would help with that but I'm not sure that'd apply for approval with Hatsume's department… she's already so busy with what's currently on her plate, I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Oi, look at me" he tells, as she turns her head to look up at him, "it's not like you're asking for a fuckin' jetpack or something grand, just something small" he thinks for a second and shows her a rare genuine smile, "I could ask my old man" he suggests and gives her a look to stay still so that she doesn't spring off of him in shock.

"Katsuki…" she begins her protest.

She wasn't used to asking for things, if she could deal with it herself then she'd gladly suffer in silence but to have her suit's designer asked to make adjustments and when said creator is none other than her own boyfriend's father – it just seemed insulting as an artisan. She was trying to earn charm points with his parents not deduct them.

"Look, my dad isn't gonna have a cow and go crying to my mom just because you aren't one-hundred percent happy, okay? He's a big boy, he can handle shit" Katsuki cracks a joke to try and lighten the mood but she still gives him an unamused look.

"I've only _briefly_ met him once and now you're telling me that you'll tell him I have a bit of criticism for his design?" she makes a face, "I want your parents to like me… not for them to think I'm some nit-picky hero-in-training"

Katsuki lets out a long, frustrated groan, leaning back on her bed as he tilts his head up, "woman, just take the damn help, don't make this harder than it needs to be"

"I'm not!" she protests lifting her head rapidly off his lap and causing her to get a wave of nausea.

"Whoa" she steadies herself again as he helps her sit up next to him on the bed.

"Give me your hands" he repositions himself on the bed, one leg firmly placed on the floor and his other on the bed, knee bent, as he turns to take her offered hands.

She's now fully facing him, sitting cross-legged on her bed and leans closer to him.

Ochako watches him as he turns her right hand over first, palm facing upwards, fingers pointing up. He finds her pressure point right below her wrist and uses his index, middle, and ring fingers to press against her skin and with his thumb he lightly applies pressure to her tendons and going in a circular motion for a couple of minutes.

As he's doing this, slowly she feels that calming sense that everything would be alright and that she wasn't going to spill all the contents of her stomach on him like the exorcist or something.

He repeats the same procedure on her left hand and waits for her to tell him how she's feeling now.

"All better?" he carefully asks.

She sweetly nods back, "all better" she thanks him and takes a deep breath to reassure him, "where did you learn that trick?"

"The old hag" he shakes his head in fondness, "there was a time my mom was _obsessed_ with yoga and acupuncture and she made me learn the pericardium trick – it has something to do with aligning with your chest, diaphragm, abdomen, and stomach and all that shit, long story short, it just helps to calm your system"

"Wow… what a shame"

"What?"

"All that yoga and spirituality and yet you're still a major tsundere"

"Why, you!" Katsuki is lost for words as she giggles and lets him tip her over on the bed.

"I'll make sure to apologize on your behalf to her when I finally get to meet her!" she giggles as she desperately tries to hide her stomach from his tickle attack.

Katsuki is relentless in his attack as he tries to tickle and kiss the sides of her arms and chest while trying to pry her hands away from her center. "Don't come crying to me when you're tired of her bullshit" he warns as he finally moves her hands away and lifts her shirt, exposing a bit of her stomach for him.

"Don't – ha ha – s-s-say – ha hee hee t-that!" she tries smacking his hands away, partly to tell him to not speak badly about his own mother's once beliefs and partly to get him to spare her from his assault.

She unwinds and kicks her legs up as she fights to protect her stomach from his tickles and kisses causing her to vibrate with laughter, a slight buzz filling her head as she's gasping for air, gleeful tears streaming down the corner of her eyes.

Ochako completely loses it once he starts to blow bubbles into her center and cause her to vibrate even more from the sensation.

"You – aha – you – hee – w-w-w-in! I'm – hahaha – s-so-rry!" she taps him on the head letting him know that she can no longer go on.

"You're mean" he complains in the manner of a five-year-old.

"But you love me" she states matter-of-factly, cupping his cheeks in her hands once he reaches her face.

"That, I do" he closes the gap between them.

She smiles into the kiss, heart skipping in joy, her whole body singing a tune of euphoria.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Not so much of a rumor mill, eh?

Poor, poor Mineta's plans have terribly backfired and now he's avoiding everyone's wrath.

Next up: It's Halloween time and Ochako is nervous about meeting _the_ parents!

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	15. Kira, Kira, BOOM

AN: Thank you for the continued support! I'm always happy to know that this story is well received with the way that I'm portraying these characters/style of storytelling.

Note: In Japan, they don't celebrate Halloween like they do here in America with going out to trick-or-treat. So, in this case, I am including a bit of the traditional American way of celebrating Halloween with including trick-or-treating because this a hero's world and anything goes. Lol.

Happy reading~ :D

Kira, Kira, BOOM

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shit! Katsuki, get down!" Ochako cursed in her panicked state.

Before Katsuki could ask her what was wrong, seeing as it's extremely rare to hear her curse – his head was getting shoved into a circular clothes rack.

"Ochako, what the fu-mmrph!" his annoyed complaint was instantly silenced when she used her quirk to hide him further into the rack and covered him in heavy fabrics.

With Halloween only a week away, they had decided to get their costumes last minute. Ochako and Katsuki hadn't made plans for that one night, thinking they could just stay in the dorms while everyone else went out. Truth be told, she wasn't really into the spooky holiday. If she couldn't handle power outages caused by thundering rainstorms in the countryside, then what made anyone think she could handle a scary movie in the dark?

Katsuki really didn't care either way, in the past he mainly went out because he had nothing better to do and would get dragged out but now he was forced to care when his parents, more his mother, had called him to rope him into taking a group of their fashion designer colleagues kids out to trick-or-treat.

Mitsuki had informed him that due to having to work overtime that night with the winter heroes fashion show fast approaching, the parents had to cancel on their kids and couldn't find babysitters last minute.

Naturally, she suggested her own seventeen-year-old had nothing better to do and would _gladly_ watch over the kids. As if he didn't have a life of his own!

Ochako remembered when he had barged into her room, pissed off and pacing up and down her room as he let off some steam. He apologized to her for not having that chill Halloween they had originally planned, hating how his mom signs him up for things without his damn consent.

She shook her head with a patient smile and told him that it was fine. She loves children and didn't mind one bit that they had to watch over a small group of five kids ranging from five to seven years old.

That is how they found themselves rummaging through several party supply and costume stores for things. Ochako of course, wanted to make sure the kids would have their own candy buckets and goody bags stuffed with candies and small toys as a back up plan in case they didn't go to many houses on the day of.

Katsuki snorted and told her, with crossed arms, that she sure was going above and beyond for a bunch of brats they've never met before. Ochako told him that every child should be made to feel special especially if they won't admit it – Halloween could be a terrifying time at their young age.

While joking and debating if they should have a matching couples costume or share a theme – that's when things went downhill when Ochako spotted Kaminari, Kirishima, Mina, and Sero all together.

"Oh hey, is that Uraraka?" she could hear Kaminari's loud voice booming from a great distance.

Mina quickly waved and was the first to make her way over to the small department store in where Ochako nervously shook as she tried hiding her secret boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Ochako bit her cheek, she usually greeted everyone with high energy but felt like she just got to her point rudely. She didn't mean to sound rushed but her heart was still pounding in her chest from the panic.

"Just got out of the new slasher film with the guys" Mina shakes her head, laughing, "these weenies couldn't handle it!" she tells her with an amused grin, briefly retelling her what had happened at the movie theater with Eijirou and Denki throwing a whole bucket of popcorn in the air, then causing Hanta to release some tape like crazy string and sticking them in a bundle. She finished and peeked over to the rack of costumes, "are you coming with me to Hadou's party after all?!" she enthusiastically asked, beginning to jump in joy when Ochako shook her head.

Mina's smile faltered, she was so looking forward to having all of 2-A's girls go to the party but Ochako and Tsuyu were the only two to kindly reject the invite. Tsuyu had to watch over her younger siblings and now Ochako had volunteered to babysit a group of kids. Nejire Hadou had been their third year senpai last year but she's now a first year college student who was combining her birthday with Halloween.

"Sorry, Mina, I already agreed to babysit on that night" she gives her a small frown, "I'll go to the next college party with you" she promises as she hears a low snarl coming from the clothes rack.

"What was that?" Mina questions as Ochako starts coughing, pretending that she might be coming down with something. She knows that Katsuki would never agree to the idea of her going to a party with older men, not because he didn't trust her but because he knew _they_ couldn't.

"Hey, Mina, time's ticking!" Kirishima reminds her as he and the other guys reach the two girls talking.

Ochako greets them as Mina playfully rolls her eyes, "now there's my cue to leave, I promised these babies that I'd buy them ramen for enduring the movie"

She giggles at their denying expression, telling both girls that they weren't scared, just simply caught off guard that's all. Mina took Kirishima by the hand and gave it a pat, telling him and the others that she _totally_ believed them.

Ochako bid them a farewell and watched them leave, giving them a few minutes after they rounded the corner and could be seen going down the escalators before she gave Katsuki the clear to come on out.

When Katsuki popped out of the rack, he narrowed hard scarlet eyes and glared at her.

"You know why I had to do that" she tells him but he shakes his head.

"It's not that" he says as she raises a confused brow.

"There's no way in fucking hell, that I'd ever let you go with fuckin' _Racoon Eyes_ to a college party" he seethes with venom, the thought alone making his blood boil with things he knows and has seen go down at those sorts of parties.

"Just because I told her I would, doesn't mean I am" she shakes her head, "don't group me with all the other party crazed sixteen-year-olds" she crosses her arms over her chest and turns away from him.

She knows that he knows that she isn't like that but just the fact that he would even _assume_ that she'd be serious about agreeing to go made her feel a bit irritated.

Today was supposed to be a fun outing, just the two of them goofing around the mall but no. One little misunderstanding and being close to being found out had soured the good vibes they had going.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki deeply sighs.

A year ago, he wouldn't have felt shitty for the things he says. He wouldn't have even considered that sometimes his words come with a heavy toll. He knew that a simple 'sorry' wasn't going to cut it here.

Sure, they've had their minor lover's spat but they'd usually get over it quickly but this time, this time he knew there was reproach on both ends. He shouldn't have assumed anything, and she shouldn't have gotten so bothered by him.

They were both at fault but with his stubborn pride, he wasn't going to budge first. At least that's what he thought because in the past, as he was getting to know Ochako, he was smug about always being right but as time went on, he learned that Ochako could be just as stubborn, if not, more than him.

Her vow of silence and anger were on a whole other playing field than his own. And right now, he was close to caving in, wanting them to get back to a less hostile mood.

A year ago, he wouldn't have cared what his girlfriend did because his heart wasn't fully invested in the relationship. He wasn't the possessive type nor the machismo type that wanted a submissive woman in his life.

Katsuki believed in equality, having a great sense of respect for anyone willing to get on his level and stay there or surpass him. Yeah, he'd admit it – he wants a woman that can kick his ass.

And damn was Ochako everything he ever wanted in a partner and lover.

She drove him to the brink, driving him nuts with her temper, but also challenged him to grow as a person.

He loves her and would remind her until his last breath.

That's how much he cares about her and their relationship.

Ochako has soften his, begrudgingly admitted, tsundere heart. She's changed him for the better so when he's wrong, hell yeah, he'll gladly admit his wrongs.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he starts, they're now sitting in wooden chairs of an indoor café in the middle of the mall's plaza.

She still says nothing as she scoops a spoonful of her strawberry parfait.

Katsuki places his elbows propped up on the white metal table and runs his fingers in his spikey hair, holding his forehead in his palms as he groans. Over a year ago, this would've been a struggle in itself but now he sucks it up and speaks up, "I overreacted to what Ashido said even if it is Hadou's party… I've seen the shit that goes down at those types of parties and the thought of some asshole forcing his way on you pisses me the hell off" he grits his teeth, "I know you don't need me to defend you but dammit Ochako, I'm your fuckin' boyfriend…" he slides his arms into a crossed position, resting his head on top, "don't my feelings matter or should I just keep my mouth shut?" he gives her this look that makes her weak to the knees.

"Do you really think I'm capable of defending myself?" she cautiously asks, being torn between her irritation and forgiving him.

"Hell yeah I do! _My_ girl can do anything she sets her mind to!" he straightens up from his slouched position and takes her free hand in his, "once you're done dealing with those pricks, I'll gladly cauterize them for you"

Ochako rolls her eyes at the comment, "that's a little extreme but… fair"

"You still pissed at me?" now he's the one to be cautious, he's gotten her to joke with him but he still wasn't sure if the waters were clear enough.

She takes his held hand and kisses the top, "no, I was just frustrated with you thinking that I'd even want to go to a college party" she lets go to hold onto her half-eaten parfait, "we're still young but I don't like big parties where I'll have to deal with drunks"

He simply nods, having his own experience of underage drinking. He's only done it twice, the first time was a dare and he nearly exploded a couch into nothing but stuffing with his quirk, then the second time he was pissed at the girl he was seeing at the time and got so fucked up that he couldn't remember what even happened besides the tell-tale signs that he had hooked up with some random chick.

He was being a dumbass then and those types of memories were what had gotten him so worked up over Ochako having to deal with someone like his past-self at a party where anything could happen.

"So… where do you wanna head to next?" he rubs the back of his neck, hoping they can just put this all past them.

"There's another costume store on the third floor that I would like to check out" she tells him, quickly scooping the melted yoghurt from the bottle of her glass cup.

Once she's done, they get up to head towards the escalators when Katsuki chuckles, "oi, you've got something on your face" he tells her as he cups her chubby cheeks in one strong hand, leaning down to lick the corner of her lip where she still had whipped cream.

"I'm sorry again" he whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

He knows that she knows that he means it as she kisses the tip of his nose, "let's go"

An hour later, they have their costumes deciding on a witch for Ochako and a werewolf for himself. Katsuki fought her tooth and nail on what he would agree to wear, not wanting some lame ass costume just so that he wouldn't scare away the little brats that they'll be watching over.

Ochako just _had_ to make them match so she told him that he could pretend to be her witch familiar.

"You're my grumpy wolf that can turn into a human" she explained when placing the ridiculous brown furred wolf ears headband on his head. She wanted them to stand out from his blond hair.

"Is that why you also got that kinky red collar and a chain leash?" he gives her a look, saying that he isn't fully convinced that those were her _purest_ of motives, "could've fooled me, _Angel-Face_ "

She blushes and with a curled thumb and index finger, she flicks the side of his head and tells him to get his mind out of the gutter.

Katsuki won't let this die down anytime soon as he continues to tease her as they make their way to go buy the plastic buckets that Ochako wants for the kids so they have something to collect candy in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Katsuki, shut uuuuuppppp" she groans as she starts to feel the heat that flushed her skin a nice rosy shade travel from her cheeks, nose, all the way to the tips of her ears.

He kept going on and on about how she's sneaky, having an ulterior motive to purchasing a collar and chain leash. She keeps insisting that they're _solely_ for his costume and nothing more. They haven't gotten intimate yet, he may have been around the block, once, twice… however many times she doesn't need to know about but she's completely innocent in her plans!

He's just being mean and teasing her just to see her get all riled up. She ignores him until they're finished with the last of their errands. Before they head down towards the first floor, she watches him pause by the window of a tattoo parlor inside the mall.

"Katsuki?"

"Hey, they pierce things here"

"Um, okay?"

She doesn't understand what he's getting at as he sticks out his tongue and bites it, wiggling his tongue as he hums in thought.

It clicks then, "don't tell me you're thinking about piercing your tongue"

"Why not? Ever wondered about what it'll be like to make out with me then?" he smirks in that childishly mischievous way.

As if her blush couldn't make her feel anymore light-headed with all her blood going to her face alone, "I'm not answering that question" she walks past him, knowing already that he's just messing with her again.

Katsuki gives the parlor one last look and then jogs to catch up to her.

"Were you being serious?" she still feels the need to ask.

"If I weren't aiming for pro-hero then yeah, maybe, but anything on me would just give a villain an advantage" he's logical about these things, "I won't let some jackass fuck me up like that"

"Hmm…" now she's the one to get back at him, "shame"

"What's that supposed to me?"

"I was almost considering your offer"

"Heh, is that so?" he takes her hand in his as they make their way to the bottom floor.

"You would've looked hot with a barbell tongue piercing or even snake bites" she winks at him, walking down the escalator steps rather than wait for them to take her down.

She watches as Katsuki stays on his step as he processes what she just said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You're playing a dangerous game, _Angel-Face_ " he tells her as she waits for him by the escalator's railing.

"You're the one who started it" she sticks her tongue out.

He knows this and despite saying he wouldn't get a piercing just because it'd be a pain in the ass as a pro – it doesn't mean that he's completely opposed to getting one in the future. Maybe not his mouth area but maybe his ears wouldn't hurt.

They return to the dorms with bags upon bags tightly glued to their hands with everything they bought and like usual – there was always someone downstairs. It was no surprise by now that Midoriya and Todoroki practically lived in the common area.

"What granny activities are you two losers up to now?" Katsuki barks at the couple sitting on the floor of the living room, he grunts as he bounces the bags up to regain balance as he heads for the elevator.

"Hi, _Kacchan_! We're playing Go!" _Deku_ turns and replies as he waits for his opponent's black tiles to move.

Katsuki rolls his eyes at them, not bothering to reply as he gets into the opening doors of the elevator. He leaves right as he hears that green haired bastard groan when he loses a white tile which did amuse him just a little bit.

"Wait for me, Bakugou!" Ochako huffs, running with her own set of bags, "Hi, Bun-Bun!" she greets Izuku with a brisk kissy face, blowing him an air kiss as the doors shut.

"What the hell is Bun-Bun?" Katsuki questions as the elevator starts moving up.

"My nickname for Izuku, he's my sweetest cinnamon roll" she leans into him and looks up, "you jelly?"

"Hell no!" he gives her a look to drop it, not really caring whether or not she'd ever give him a nickname. It's not like he needed one in order to feel special or some shit. So what if that moron got one and he didn't?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Katsuki, close your eyes and stop moving around!" she sternly tells him, adjusting his head again to look at her as she applies make up on him so that it'll compliment the smallest hints of fake fur and splatters of blood on him.

Despite wanting a scarier, more gruesome look – she agreed to only give him a bit of what he wanted, reminding him that they couldn't go overboard for the sake of the children.

Today was finally Halloween and Ochako was rushing to get him ready, still needing to do her own make up as he scowled and complained the entire time.

"I thought you modeled for your parents when you were little?" she says, puckering his lips to tint them a couple of shades darker.

"I did but that doesn't mean I wasn't a pain in their ass" he smugly remembers as she rolls her eyes, knowing he can't see her as she told him to keep his eyes entirely shut until she was ready to unveil his transformation.

"Okay, you can look now" she tells him, letting him free to open his eyes and critique the look for himself.

"Heh, not bad" he gives a thumbs up, examining the placement of fake fur surrounding the sides of his ears, the dark eyeshadow and eyeliner making his red eyes pop more, the tint of burgundy lipstick making the plastic canine fangs in his teeth more pronounced, the light brown wolf ears on his head were perfectly blended into his natural blond, and the light splatter of blood trickling down the side of his left cheek, going all the way down his neck and on to part of his white shirt.

"Thank you, I tried" she smiles, tapping him to get down to her height as he obliged, allowing her to kiss his clean right cheek.

"Really? Your freakin' lipstick stains" he frowned, seeing the bright red kiss mark left on his cheek.

"You're a grumpy werewolf that transforms into a human with the kiss of your master" she giggles, going back to her desk – her makeshift vanity – and finishes the rest of her make up while Katsuki put on his long green jacket on and plopped down on her bed and waited for her to be done while scrolling through apps on his phone.

Ochako didn't normally like keeping people waiting, even though she knew that they still had another hour before their set meet-up time with Katsuki's parents to go pick up the kids. She just… was starting to feel the nerves start to gnaw at her.

What if she wasn't what his mother wanted in a girlfriend for her son?

What if his dad was only being polite with her that one time because they were in public?

What if she wasn't good enough for the Bakugou family?

"Oi, you almost done?" Katsuki asks, getting off her bed and stood behind her.

"Oh! Um! Yeah! Sorry!" she jumps up, hurriedly grabbing a container filled with orange holographic glitter. In her quick haste, she dumped more than needed on _both_ of them. Luckily, most fell on Katsuki's chest and part of his neck where the still wet fake blood got mixed with glitter.

"Was this your plan all along? Throw a glitter bomb on me?" he shakes off the glitter, helping to brush the excess amount off her too as she shakes her head.

"No! I'm just…"

"Ochako… spit it out"

"I'm nervous about meeting your parents. I know we're not sitting down for an interrogation… but this is the first time, I am meeting them both and I… I…" she was starting to ramble, being around him becoming unbearable as she paced around her room, scooping up everything they needed so that it'd help her shut up.

"It's not like you're meeting the prime minister, they're just my lame ass parents" he watches her walk circles around him, counting to herself that she had the right number of plastic buckets and goody bags.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He grew frustrated when she didn't acknowledge him trying to make meeting his parents not that big of a deal. But it clearly was to her and he needed her to calm down so that she wouldn't fumble over her words and really embarrass herself when they do meet-up with them.

"Ochako, look at me" he snapped his fingers, trying to get her attention.

When she ignored him again being lost in her own train of thought, he gritted his teeth which appeared pointier with the fake fangs in. Grabbing her by the waist, he spun her around and made her look into his annoyed fiery eyes.

"Stop freaking the hell out over this and relax!" he slowly lowers his voice, "if my parents don't approve of you then oh fucking well, they'll learn to love you just as much as I do" his voice and face soften as he tucks a loose strand of glittery hair behind her ear, "you're the first girlfriend I'm taking to meet my folks, they've never really gave a shit before but they are looking forward to meeting you to the point that they're driving me insane"

"They are?" she squeaks, afraid of sounding hopeful with her nerves eating at her.

"Yeah they are," he looks away, feeling embarrassed now, "my dad knew I had a thing for you when I invited you as my plus one for that hanami… and I guess he opened his big mouth and ratted me out to my mom…" he grumbled.

"Katsuki…" she whispers, unable to form words as she gently pulls his head down to give him a lingering sweet kiss.

"C'mon, let's go" he pecks her cherry lips again and helps her with the things she has for the kids.

Once the elevator signals that they've arrived to the first floor, Ochako is the first to leave so that they wouldn't be suspected of going out together. He waits until the elevator decides to close again to press the button to reopen, allowing them a distance.

Walking out, he notices that no one even turned to look at who came down. All of their class huddling over the couches of the living room as Mineta stood on top of the coffee table. Yaoyorozu and Iida were quick to ask him to get off the table but gave him permission to when he told them he wouldn't be taking too long, wanting to clear something up.

Ochako paused to listen to what he had to say as Katsuki looked at his phone's front screen. He would never spare any time of his day for that grapey perv but he too was also curious on what the worm had the nerve to say after hiding from the entire class for weeks.

"I wanted to apologize for the cake incident… I saw how much the girls enjoyed Satou's first cake and thought I could help for my own benefit… it's no secret that I like you girls… but… I was chasing after one of you, I don't know who but… it was uncalled for and I've had time to reflect on myself. It was wrong of me to act like such a predator… so I'm really sorry and promise to not fap to any of you" Minoru Mineta was not one to publicly apologize for his actions but in a way, this was much needed growth for him and for him to find some inner peace after all the nasty glares he'd receive in class after the stunt he pulled.

Satou was quick to accept the apology, even going as far as offering him some baking classes on the weekends if he really did want to learn.

The girls on the other hand, were somewhat reluctant to accept but did so, asking him to never do something like that again and thanking him for containing his hormonal urges of perving on them any chance he got.

The rest of the guys congratulated Mineta for stepping up and taking responsibility for his actions, telling him that there was no hard feelings between those who got affected by the food poisoning.

Katsuki on the other hand, picked up on one thing the little perv said – he was chasing after one girl in particular and no doubt, he probably was if he's heard her moan. He balled his hands and brushed past Ochako who was still standing there.

He gave her a quick shake of his head, silently telling her that he'd be waiting outside as she stuck around with the rest of their class for a bit longer. When she did come out, she wasn't alone as she was talking to Mina and Eijirou – the two were headed for Hadou's Halloween bash.

"Oh, hey Bakugou!" Mina greeted him once they caught up to him by the tree he had been leaning against.

He said nothing as she studied the bags near his brown boots. "Are you helping Ochako with babysitting?" she asked, being the only one among the four to not know the truth.

"Like I'd waste my time watching after someone's brat!" he spat, " _Round-Face_ over here can't use her damn quirk to pick her own shit so I have to help her before I can do my own thing!" he lied.

"Wow! That's really nice of you!" Eijirou pipes up, already knowing what his friend was up to for the night.

Katsuki shot him a death glare, ready to cuss him out but said nothing. "We're leaving!" he growls, walking past them, leaving Ochako to bid them a safe night of partying.

Finally alone, Katsuki says nothing until they're a block away from his house. "We need to be more careful" he says out of the blue.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Mineta was perving on you… he must've heard us either in my bedroom or the kitchen"

"You think he was the one you heard outside your door?"

"Anything's possible with that sick fu–"

"Katsuki…" she gives him a look.

"That pervert is capable of a lot of things, okay? He's no real threat but he still gets under my skin" he corrects himself as she nods, listening to everything he said and agreeing.

"At least he's apologized but you're right – we can't get caught in public"

They've discussed this countless of times, it was just better this way.

Keeping their privacy without any of their friends teasing them about being lovey-dovey or bugging them when they aren't together. They weren't glued to the hip, they enjoyed each other's company but sometimes, they liked their own space too unlike some of their classmates like Midoriya and Todoroki who were always seen doing something together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Remember, relax" he tells her as they walk up to his house in a relatively nice middle class neighborhood. If she wasn't already nervous, she felt like even more nerves were piled on as they walked in the prestigious neighborhood.

She felt like a peasant in rags, walking to meet the prince's family.

Suddenly her cute orange and black witch costume didn't seem good enough for the people she's seen already taking their kids house to house for candy in this area.

What's a poor country girl like herself have to offer to these people?

She loves their son, isn't that… enough? She sure hopes so.

Katsuki was a spitting image of his mother – Mitsuki Bakugou shares the same wildly spikey blond hair and scarlet fierce stare as her son. She was standing right outside her home with her humble husband who was holding a bowl of candy in one hand and with his free, he waved at the couple making their way to them.

"Alright, where are the lil brats at?" Katsuki ignores his parents, getting straight to the point so they could end the night early.

"Where are your manners, you punk!" Mitsuki barked, smacking Katsuki with her empty plastic pumpkin bucket.

"Ow! Watch it, you old hag!" he sneered, baring his fangs and rubbed his sore arm.

"How about introducing us to your fuckin' girlfriend, you ingrate! I didn't suffer a twenty-hour birth just to deliver the devil's spawn!" she likes reminding him of her suffering.

"Fine! This is Ochako Uraraka, my girlfriend!" he slides and dramatically straightens his arms down to point both her way as if he was controlling traffic on a four-way street.

"Uh… it's nice to meet you both!" Ochako meekly bows with a furious blush.

"It's so nice to see you again, my dear!" Masaru adjusts the frame of his glasses and warmly greets her, "please excuse my wife and son… they're a handful" he chuckles.

"Ooh, aren't you just the cutest!" Mitsuki shoves her son away with her hand on his forehead as she goes to kindly hug the surprised girl. "I'm so sorry for anything and everything my son will do to piss you off!" she coos, slowly letting go of her to admire her costume.

Ochako definitely did not know what to expect with the Bakugou's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oi, where are the kids!" Katsuki impatiently asks again after his parents got to have a little chat with Ochako, learning that she's from the Mie prefecture and how her parents own a construction company.

His mom especially respected his girlfriend's decision in wanting to be the independent money maker for her family and he wouldn't admit it but he also liked how his parents told her that she was admirable, had a good head on her shoulders, her morals were humble, and that she shouldn't feel ashamed for being 'poor.'

He knew his parents would _absolutely_ love Ochako.

The kids arrived thirty minutes later with their parents apologizing for arriving late and thanked both teens and the Bakugou's for the last minute babysitting. While Ochako was busy distributing the plastic spooky colorful pumpkin buckets to all the kids, letting them choose the color they wanted and helping them adjust their adorable costumes – Katsuki stood back with his mom and watched his girlfriend's motherly instincts kick in with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"She's the one, isn't she?" Mitsuki crosses her arms over her chest and looks forward.

"She is" he's not afraid to admit it.

"Treasure her, Katsuki, don't ever let her go" she gives him motherly advice, feeling at ease that she won't have to, hopefully, ever repeat her mantra to him again.

"Never" he firmly tells her, the simple confirmation being more than enough proof that he would do exactly that. He'll treasure, worship, and more importantly – _love_ Ochako for as long as he lives.

"You ready to go trick-or-treating?" Ochako walks up to him, followed by her group of little children all holding hands and their buckets waiting for them to go.

It's in that moment, that Katsuki decides that he likes this image of her.

"Yeah but first…" he pauses as she tilts her head.

"Hm?"

He holds the sides of her oversized black witch's hat and pulls her into him as he leans down and gives her a loving kiss.

"Now, I'm ready" he rubs a thumb against his lips, making sure her lipstick didn't stain his.

"Eww! Cooties!" the kids all whine with disgusted expressions marring their cute chubby faces.

Both Katsuki and Ochako laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Longest chapter thus far!

Let's see: Mineta got his redemption, Tododeku are lil innocent beans, Kirimina is going strong, Ochako and Katsuki are falling more and more in love and just, gah! MY KOKORO. They'll need to be sneakier if they don't wanna be found out so soon!

Maybe I'll add a bit of Kamijirou or The Big Three (I only mentioned Hadou), and who knows what else and who else will appear.

Ps. Their Halloween costumes are based on the official art just with minor touches like the make up.

Up next: Ochako's parents gift her with two tickets to Sapporo for her birthday! Will it be a cold winter wonderland or will things get a little bit steamy? ;D

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	16. Not So Roasty Toasty Marshmallow

AN: I've decided that I want to at least make this story at least 18-20 chapters long since I wanna get started on the other multi-chap Kacchako story idea I have before the end of summer. Of course, I'd never rush this fic just to complete it. Quality over quantity. Yo.

Note: In Japan, eating Kentucky Fried Chicken is a tradition for many people during the Christmas holiday season.

Ps. Oh look, another flashback moment! Haven't had one of those in a while. Remember that _italicized_ dialogue are the flashbacks.

Shout out to _**Anime-Mintgrl**_ for the Bakugou gift idea!

Happy reading~ :D

Not So Roasty Toasty Marshmallow

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You're such a cheater!" Ochako puffed up her cheeks and mustered the most menacing glare she could.

"I warned you" Katsuki was wearing the most smug, satisfied grin on his face and she absolutely hated it.

"I won't lose to your dirty tricks again!" she declares, firmly holding her stance, ready to launch at any given moment with her bo staff in hand as she carefully studied his movements.

Katsuki expertly swung his own staff using one hand as he twirled it from one hand to the other as he slowly circled around her like a predator ready for the kill. "oh try me, bitch" he cursed as his competitive nature came out.

Ochako kept her staff up as she paced herself, taking half-steps back as she calculated when he'd finally try and swing at her. One bent arm held her staff in defense while her other was extended straight in front of her, ready to block him.

This had all started yesterday when Ochako had accepted Katsuki's challenge of trying five different mochi balls hiding a secret chili pepper inside. He told her that she wouldn't even make it past the first pepper but she wasn't one to give up before even bothering to try first.

" _Eijirou will be the chef for this challenge so that you don't cry and say that I knew which is which"_ he told her with arms crossed over his chest.

She nodded as she extended her hand out to shake his, _"sounds fair enough"_

It was still weird for her to know that at least one person knew their secret. Kirishima had instantly became fast friends with Katsuki since their first year and over time, she got to get to know him as well, knowing that he was a guy all about honor, respect, and loyalty. Kirishima had kept their secret and wouldn't even tell Mina which was a challenge all on its own. She felt like he wouldn't unless she and Katsuki agreed that it was okay, besides she had Kirishima to thank for helping Bakugou sort out his feelings and realize that it was okay to be vulnerable, that giving her a chance wouldn't hurt, and that trying to create a distance was causing more damage than good.

" _Okay are ya two love birds ready for the spice challenge!"_ Eijirou asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a plate filled with ten colorful mochi balls.

Katsuki gave him a look which Eijirou quickly brushed off. It was pretty late at night so the three wouldn't be caught by anyone wondering what they were up to or hear whatever Eijirou even says to tease his friends.

Setting the plate in the middle of the two, he handed the couple their own chopsticks and explained the rules. _"Remember guys, this isn't a race. Take as much time as you need but you aren't allowed to reach for your glass of milk until you tap out! Number one is the least spicy and the fifth is the hottest so good luck!"_

" _Ready to lose?"_ Ochako confidently clinked her chopsticks together as she grabbed the first ball.

" _Eat your heart out, Angel-Face"_ Katsuki didn't hesitate to grab a ball and tore right into it without even a blink of an eye. _"You're not getting past the first"_ he taunted as he watched her stick out her tongue to show him that she had finished it.

He wasn't impressed until she got to the fourth despite the tears streaming down the corner of her eyes and the beads of sweat rolling down her brow. Katsuki coughed when the spice of the fourth hit the back of his throat.

" _Giving up already, babe?"_ Ochako wheezed out, red-faced but still holding her end.

" _Don't get cute with me"_ he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a napkin and popped the last ball into his mouth with a single crunch.

Ochako winced as she opted to take a small nibble knowing already that she was going to lose. The first two weren't bad but the third had been a bit of a struggle and then once she reached the fourth, she was already dying on the inside wanting to tap out so she could cool down her body with the cold glass of milk but she was no quitter!

Her chest was heaving as her vision grew blurry but she wanted to at least say she got to the very end even if Katsuki had already stuck out his tongue to show her that he was the first to be done. That small nibble of the last pepper was enough to take down their entire class except for Katsuki who was just insane and an extreme enthusiast for different capsaicin levels. She balled up her hands into tiny fists, pounding it against the table as her face turned red hot, tongue engulfed in what felt like a thousand hell fires.

" _By default, Katsuki wins since Uraraka still has half!"_ Eijirou grabbed his hand and raised it up.

At this point, Ochako didn't care as she rushed to gulp down her own glass of milk then stole Katsuki's and continued to refill her cup.

" _What peppers did you use?"_ she heard Katsuki ask.

" _Jalapeno, banana pepper, habanero, naga viper pepper, and a carolina reaper"_ Eijirou felt both bad for Ochako and proud of himself for his choices in peppers, even hoping that at least one of them would prove to be too hot for Katsuki's taste palate.

" _You almost got me with that carolina reaper, Shitty Hair"_ Katsuki chuckled as he reached over to rub his girlfriend's back as she slumped over the table, chubby cheek pressed against the cool wood.

" _So what were the bets?"_ Eijirou was curious about the reward and punishment of the couple's game.

" _Ochako isn't getting any ice cream and I'm going to train her to the ground"_ Katsuki sounded content with his plans, happy that he didn't have to do any embarrassing couple lovey-dovey stuff as she wanted him to do.

" _I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning…"_ Ochako announced, clutching onto her stomach as she took her glass of milk to bed with her leaving the two guys alone.

"I bet you told Kirishima exactly what peppers to use!" Ochako shot him a glare.

"Oh don't be a sore loser now, _Round-Face_. I didn't tell him shit!" he was tired of reminding her that he chose someone trusted to help them out so that she wouldn't accuse him of playing dirty.

"You ate them like nothing!" she knew her argument held no real heat as she heard him laugh.

"That's 'cuz I'm used to hot stuff, dummy!" he shook his head, shooting her an amused smile and stopped stalling their training when he launched forward with his staff and aimed for her front.

She quickly dodged his attack, swaying her shoulders right and left, smacking his staff down every time it tried touching her, successfully holding down his staff for a few seconds before he'd throw a hard swing up.

"I was really looking forward to winning too…" she deeply sighed, twirling her staff with both hands and took long strides backwards to give herself some distance from him when he was relentless in giving her an opening to hit him.

"Yeah… well…" he didn't finish his sentence, moving back to a defensive stance when she created a distance between them. "If you keep avoiding me, this training session will last the entire day!" he provoked, taking his staff in both hands and ran directly towards her, holding the pole in place to launch himself in the air, then picked his staff with great force as his feet landed mere inches from her and tried a frontal attack again. When that didn't work as she narrowly avoided him and did a handstand to a backflip, he jogged to her position and tried sweeping the staff under the back of her knees to make her fall.

Ochako caught herself before fully falling on her ass, momentarily taken off balance. "Enough!" she grits her teeth, aiming for a full frontal attack again as their wooden staffs clink together, pushing and pulling at their muscles with the force of momentum they had going. This wouldn't pose as much of a challenge if only they allowed themselves to actually use their quirks.

She knew she could easily incapacitate him by either giving his staff more mass and density or make him weightless by touching any part of his body to float him to the ceiling. Just as she knew, he could've effortlessly used his explosions to rocket launch himself directly at her or create spark bombs in the field. They knew how to use their quirks when quick thinking needed them to but they also needed to sharpen their hand-to-hand combat, which is something that she was immensely grateful for. Her boyfriend always treated her as an equal whether they were just sparring in their free time or in the field as partners during class.

"Yeah, don't hold back. Give it all to me!" Katsuki's labored breathing caused his chest to heave heavily as the sweat rolled down his face and aching muscles. He continued his spar with her, continuing to negate her attacks by smacking her staff down to his sides and when he tried to aim higher, she'd counter by holding her staff horizontally to push him back with force. His onslaught of attacks pushed them forwards while her defensive counterattacks pulled her backwards.

She caught him off guard when he concentrated on getting a front hit and failed to notice when she twirled out of his taller height, crouching down as she extended one leg out and swept it under him causing him to fall hard with a thud and knocked his own staff out of his hands as it rolled away. Ochako quickly jumped on his torso, straddling him as she held the staff in front of her. Her left hand held the top of the staff straight while her right hand, bent, held the end at an angle close to his face.

"I win" she triumphantly declares with batted breath, her chest rapidly moving up and down as she took shallow hard breaths in through her nose.

"You did" he slowly nods, gently prying the staff out of her shaking hands, throwing it away from them.

She had been extra fired up after acting bitter over losing their silly challenge. She knew that he had no way of knowing what Kirishima had in store for them as their confidant. Ochako had just been looking so forward to having a nice outing with him and acting like a cheesy couple in love, as far as they could go without getting caught by their friends of course.

"You still pissed at me?" he asks with hard blood red eyes, having a hard time softening up.

She doesn't answer right away as she snakes her own sweaty hands up his arms, pulling them up above his head and holds his wrists in place as she leans further down. "Yes" she pouts, trying her hardest to muster a look that would convince him that she still accuses him of cheating. They both know she's bluffing as she feels his hands find their place on the sides of her hips.

"I got my end of our deal but you won this round so what'll be, _Pink-Cheeks_?" he uses a new nickname, seeing that her cheeks were glowing a rosy shade due to exertion.

"Can I give you an 'I-O-U'?" she asks when she can't focus on what she truly desires. All of her focus going to his lips. They were always careful to not get carried away in a public place within their school grounds. Heights Alliance, their dormitory complex was one thing but this, this was riskier.

"Fine but you better not keep me waiting" he grumbles, his own eyes locked onto her plump lips.

"Katsuki?"

"Hm?"

She leaned in closer, "kiss me" she whispers, already closing her eyes.

He doesn't need to be told twice and neither caring if someone were to walk in on them as he moved one hand away from her hip to wrap around her neck and tugged her closer to his face. He slightly lifted himself up, bending his elbow to support his weight and crashed his lips with hers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki was not having any of it today.

First he had to cancel his morning exercise routine all because his mom had made him run all the way back home making it sound like a life or death situation. Mitsuki had only wanted him so that he would agree to spend Christmas with them. He naturally got mad, telling her that he had already made plans with Ochako but that didn't matter to her as his mom told him to invite her too. Katsuki yelled and told his mom that she could've just told him all this via the phone instead of changing his morning plans!

Then the second thing to set him off today was when he rudely interrupted _Deku_ and that _Icy-Hot_ bastard from swapping spit in the common area's living room. He was feeling a little snack-ish and went downstairs to go rummage through the kitchen's pantry when he found Midoriya straddling Todoroki as the two made out on the couch.

Katsuki naturally rolled his eyes, knowing the two were too preoccupied to even bat an eye at him making his way to the kitchen. He found the last bag of ghost pepper chips he had purchased, knowing already that no one would ever dare steal his chips. They were his absolute favorite but they lacked that scalding heat that he needed to cool down from his irritated state.

When he couldn't find what else he was searching for, he knew it was time to go ask the only other two available to help. "Oi, have any of you fuckers seen the salsa?!" he yells to be heard over the moans and when that didn't work, he felt a vein throb in his head as he walked over, invading their personal space and asked again with crossed arms over his chest.

" _Kacchan!_ I didn't see you there!" a flushed Izuku screeched, biting his swollen lips and hurriedly got off of Shouto's lap.

Like usual, Todoroki was indifferent to their interaction but Katsuki noticed the faintest of blushes coloring his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I don't give a shit that you two are ruining that couch for the rest of us. All I want to know is where the damn salsa went so I can go back to my damn room and eat my chips in peace!" Katsuki looks like he's ready to explode as he shakes his black bag of chips, showing _Deku_ that he was in _no_ mood to hear a lame excuse.

"Uhh… I think Ochako took it?" Izuku is uncertain with his answer but explains that she was the last one to go to the kitchen for chips and dip.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Katsuki stomps away, pretending to be annoyed with having to track down his own girlfriend.

As he guesses, he didn't have to go to her side of their floor as she was already patiently waiting for him, sitting on his bed while holding up the glass jar of hot salsa.

"You're a real work of art, you know that?" he growls, snatching the jar and twisted the lip open.

"I'm sorry, I just needed a reason for you to not be in your room while I collect my thoughts" she looks down to her knees. Fumbling with the tips of her fingers, too shy to look up at him.

He raises a brow at her acting weird, "what's that supposed'ta mean?" he asks, plopping down on his desk's rolling chair backwards, arms dangling from the seat's back rest as he dug into his snack.

"My parents called me earlier to inform me that since they can't spend Christmas or my birthday with me…" she repeated what she had already told him before, that due to a major work project the Uraraka construction company had received, her parents couldn't let this opportunity pass with such a demanding client, she naturally was ecstatic and couldn't be happier for them as she told them that she'd be fine, lying to them by reassuring them that she'd spend the holiday season with friends. She knew that the majority had already made plans to go home and wasn't sure on Katsuki's situation but it was okay! Really, she was used to being alone.

"Uh huh" she hears him acknowledge that he's still listening to her.

She gulps, trying to tone down her blush, "they gave me an early gift… two tickets for a week in Sapporo… and asked if I'd take Tsuyu with me…"

"Okay? So why are you telling me this? Go have fun with _Frog-Face_ " he rolls his eyes, dipping a fiery red chip into even more heat.

"Katsuki, I lied!" she forces her courage to grow, "I asked Tsuyu to lie for me and I feel awful about that but she told me she'd gladly cover for me on this. I'm saying… more like awkwardly asking if you'd wanna spend the week away with me!" she furiously blushed.

Katsuki let a chip topped in salsa crack and crumble back into the jar as he stared at her speechless.

It took a lot to make him go speechless.

"Just the two of us in Sapporo? No idiots to get in the way?" he slowly questions, wanting to make sure that this is what she was basically saying.

"Um, yes?" she knows that it wasn't like she was asking him to marry her and for them to randomly elope but they've never gone far away together for an extended period of time.

"Yeah, okay" he agrees, forgetting about his chips.

"Seriously? I don't want to impose if you've already have plans with your family…"

"Phsst, screw them. My mom wants us to go over for Christmas but I'll be all yours for your birthday"

"Eh?!" this was news to her about going over to his parents' house.

"Don't act all surprised, did you seriously think I'd let you spend the holidays all alone in these dorms?"

She makes a face at him, "you forget who you're talking to"

He deeply sighs, scooting his rolling chair to her, "I haven't been a shitty boyfriend since we've first started dating and I'm not about to start now"

Ochako cups his warm cheek in her hand, giving him an appreciative look, "I would kiss you but you've been eating those chips" she crinkles her nose at his choice of a 'delicious' snack.

"With this added heat, my kisses are natural lip plumper's" he teases, poking her forehead as she sticks out her tongue out at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Due to everyone having plans for the twenty-fifth, class 2-A decided to exchange gifts a day early. Satou, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Shoji and Kouda all volunteered for kitchen duty. Making a nabe hot pot, hot tea, hot chocolate and baked smores for the entire dorm.

Sero, Aoyama, Ojiro and Mineta were all put on decoration duty with Tokoyami, Kaminari and Jirou in charge of music. Midoriya, Todoroki, Ashido, and Iida were in charge of decorating the Christmas tree while Bakugou, Ochako, and Kirishima were tasked with going into town to Hawk's Fried Chicken place to get extra food.

"Can't believe these assholes chose us to go get their damn dinner for them!" Katsuki is feral, despising the cold as he's bundle up in countless of layers of clothes. He was utterly useless in winter with the cold winds causing his sweat glands to close up. He was currently wearing three pairs of socks, two pairs of boxers, thermal pants under his black jeans, at least four shirts with one being a thermal, and a big puffy white jacket, an orange scarf and beanie with green mittens.

"Oh look, Ochako, it's the Irritable Snowman!" Eijirou laughs, clutching his stomach wearing his own red puffy squeaky jacket as he points with one hand and supports his balance while holding onto her shoulder.

Ochako can't help but guffaw at the comment, nearly bursting as she tries to cover her mouth with her pink mitten hand. It was so true.

"Fuck you guys!" he yells, wishing he could throw a slosh of ice at them. Taking one step into the ten-inch-thick snow, he struggles to get his feet dislodged from the stubborn sheet of snow. Having no choice but to manually pull on each knee to get each leg out in order to move around. He stops a great distance ahead and waited for the other two to catch up while he stood under a tree branch. "There'll be _hell_ to pay if I end up getting sick all for some damn greasy ass chicken" he seethes, offering to pull Ochako to him as she struggles to get passed the thick snow. It didn't help that she was short to begin with.

She stops, refusing his help as she takes a step back. He's confused as to why she stayed in her place until he feels a mound of fluffy snow come barreling down on him, further planting him deeper into the thick snow.

"UGH!" he's beyond annoyed now.

Eijirou and Ochako come to his rescue after they're done laughing their asses off at his misfortune.

"I HATE WINTER!" he yells, finally arriving into town and decided to make Eijirou go buy the chicken while he and Ochako waited outside. The worst part of their travels was finally over but he was too pissed to go into a nice warm fast food restaurant.

Ochako lifted his hands into hers, rubbing and trying to create some friction so that he'd calm down from his shivering. He'd never admit in a million years that he was freezing and that chunk of snow that had fallen on him didn't help at all.

"What's taking him so damn long?!" he taps his cold wet booted foot on the ground.

"There's a big line inside, Katsuki," she rises on the tips of her toes and kisses his cold nose, "we need to be patient" she quietly tells him.

Katsuki says nothing as he tugs on the sides of her pink hoodie, leaning down to steal her warmth, "I don't care how much it costs, we're taking a taxi back" he tells her, loving how her breath always hitches in close proximity to him.

He knows already that she's going to nag him and tell him that the train station would be much cheaper but honestly – no matter what mode of transportation they chose, it would be the same thing. Just one giant, crowded waiting game. He silences her on-coming protest with a sweet lingering kiss that was helping him to calm down and warm up a bit.

Ochako blushes into the kiss, never daring to show any signs of PDA whenever they're out together, especially with someone else with them. Luckily it had been Eijirou, the only one to know their secret.

"Whoa, get a room you two!" they hear the red head wolf whistle as a bell jingles, signaling that he had just came out of the busy building.

Ochako wants to pull away from Katsuki in embarrassment of getting caught but he holds her in place for one second longer, gently nibbling on her bottom lip as he flips the middle finger to his best friend and pecks her lips one final time before moving away.

By now, her eyes are spinning as the scarlet rouge of a deep blush colors her entire face. She can't even feel how cold the temperature is as she overheats. Katsuki takes her by the hand as he had wanted to earlier and leads her while telling Eijirou that they're getting a taxi.

When they arrive back to Heights Alliance, they're thanked by everyone for braving the cold to go get their food. Bakugou barks and tells them that he didn't volunteer, he was _forced_ to go when they all drew straws for their participation role.

The festivities went on well into the early morning which was already stretching many of their bed times. Bakugou was the first to call it a night by eleven, usually his squad wouldn't tell him anything for ditching already knowing that he's such a _grandpa_ when it comes to going to sleep on a set schedule.

His excuse had always been for training purposes. He did surprise them by sticking around for another three hours since he'd always leave by eight. His friends protested and whined, begging him to stay until at least midnight but he had countered and asked them all if, shouldn't any of them be more concerned with getting enough sleep, seeing as they were going to their own homes for the rest of the holiday season.

He stormed towards the elevator, pressing the button to call it and glanced over to Ochako who didn't acknowledge him but he knew that she was aware of him before he entered the elevator shaft going up.

Katsuki was dozing off, more asleep than awake by the time that he heard the three small raps against his door. Sluggishly he got out of bed to go answer, too tired to give her peppermint patterned pajamas a sassy remark once he leaned against the door's frame.

"Sorry, I stayed and helped Satou make eggnog. Did I wake you?"

"No… I stayed up thinking you'd be here sooner but now I'm going to bed"

"Oh… okay, then I'll just give you your gift tomorrow then"

"Wait, wait, wait, you're not getting off that easily, _Angel-Face_ " he yanks her inside his room, fighting back a yawn, trying his best to come off annoyed. He was looking more adorable than intimidating to her as her back rested against the cool of the door, having been no stranger to the back frame of his door by now. She held onto the handle of her gift bag as he leaned down, brushing her bangs away to peck her forehead.

"What did you get me?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Ochako…" he half-groans, half-yawns.

She slowly digs into the bag and takes out a small handmade blond porcupine plushie wearing a half-green, half-orange with a black 'X' mini scarf around its neck. "I followed a tutorial I found online to make you this… before you ask why a porcupine… ahh…" she hesitates to explain as she takes a moment to collect her thoughts, "you're always so spikey on the outside but inside you're the softest, sweetest, most wonderful person I know. You're _my_ tsundere"

Months earlier, he would've denied the title time and time again but now, he understood why she always says he was such a tsundere about things. He kissed her cheeks in thanks for the gift, apologizing that he didn't have one to give her in return. They both had agreed on not gifting each other anything seeing as they were already going to Sapporo for a week but Ochako had broken their promise.

She reassured him that he didn't need to worry about giving her anything. He was always so attentive to her and was helping her immensely with their hero training and tutoring her with their schoolwork when he had his own packed schedule to worry about with keeping top of their class. She couldn't possibly ask him for any more, being happy and content with how things were between the two so for once, she wanted to treat him.

"That's not all" she's now even more quiet to confess the final gift as she avoids eye contact with him by taking out a small card from the bag.

"Hm?" he tilts his head, barely catching onto her whispered words as he took the card from her and was even more confused than before. The card itself just had an arrow pointing to her.

"What's thi–" he begins as she lightly takes his hand, placing his larger hand against her heart.

He watches her as he feels her heart beat quicken as she places her smaller hand on top of his on her chest. Closing her eyes, she deeply exhales, "I'm finally ready" she says and he already knows what she means as he feels his face grow hot.

"I want you, Katsuki"

Katsuki gulps.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Haha yeah, I made pro-hero Hawks have his very own fried chicken place. Ironic.

Since I couldn't find where to put it – Ochako gave Eijirou a stationary kit with paper clips and other little supplies as a Christmas gift for barging into his room when the whole fire alarm fiasco went down.

I wanted to include at least one training/sparring scene so I hope that it wasn't (too) confusing!

Next Up: Room 143.

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	17. Room 143

AN: A flustered Bakugou appears. Get ready for the feels, y'all.

There hasn't been much reviews/feedback lately for recent chaps, womp womp, but I see people putting this story on their alerts/favorites so that counts for something. Thanks!

Happy reading~ :D

Room 143

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _I want you, Katsuki"_

The words rung loud and clear in his head on Christmas.

Katsuki has never been the type to really _do_ relationships because they never lasted long enough to even be considered anything serious. He had grown quite used to the fast-paced momentum of getting his rocks off and realizing that's all they ever wanted from him. His body.

But Ochako… Ochako was different in so many ways.

For starters, she was a classmate and that was already going against his 'no dating anyone from school' rule he had placed on himself.

And then there was that randomized factor that chose him as her opponent during the sports festival. He lives for the adrenaline pumping, nonstop action combat moments that come with training to become a pro. She respected his views of what a worthy fight entails but the way she went about trying to take him down had greatly pissed him off because he'll never admit that while he tends to forget his classmates names – he was cautious in not seriously injuring anyone. He had assumed that _Deku_ had given her such a reckless plan but when he learned that it had been all her doing – something just sparked in him. It was a personal goal of his to never forget the name Ochako Uraraka.

Now, after fighting himself internally for such a long time and kicking himself for acting impulsively by pinning her against his door and kissing her senseless when they first interacted months after the sports fest. He tried to push her away and lock his heart away. He sure as hell thought that he didn't need to waste his time on romance when it clearly never works out for him. Just focused on reaching the top because he wasn't made to be loved for being himself and he wasn't about to change himself just to fit society's norms. He wanted to push, push, push Ochako as far away from his mind as humanly possible. Wanting to erase her taste from his lips, her very breathless gasps, the feeling of her thin fingers gripping his hair, and the quick pulsing of her heartbeat.

Katsuki was lying when he said he didn't want to open up his heart one last time. Something then ignited within himself once he brushed past his denial and actually having a heart-to-heart with his best friend opened his eyes even further. He was willing to risk everything, even tolerating the pain of picking up the pieces of his broken heart if they ended up not being compatible. All for her sake.

He laid wide awake on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling well past his normal bedtime. Forgetting all about going to sleep right after he received his gifts from his girlfriend. He didn't know what to say as he kissed the top of her head and forced a loud yawn out, thanking her for the gifts and bidding her a goodnight. She had successfully short-circuited his brain with her simple words. A simple confession that held so much depth in its words.

Ochako agreed that it was late and that she was getting tired too but he never missed the faintest of disappointment in her tone as she turned around and left his room. He knew that she was hoping for him to invite her to stay but he just couldn't.

The typical guy part of his brain that is the hormonal teenager that wanted her was thrilled to have her full consent but the normal rational side of him was nervous and feared screwing things up. He felt like he was fighting two sides of himself. Thinking that she'd be upset if he doesn't agree but then again, what if once they do, she ends up breaking up with him once she's gotten a taste of his body?

"Ugh, shut the hell up brain!" Katsuki groaned, grabbing both sides of his pillows and squishing his head in the middle. He knows, god, does he know, that she isn't like all the other girls he's been with. Yet part of him had been scarred by the past.

Haunted by the demons of past relationships, still being able to hear shrill high-pitched cackling like those of a hyena mocking him in the back of his mind.

"Those bitches…" he deeply sighs, letting go of his pillow and turned his head to stare out his window. He forgot to close his curtains as the moon's blue hued glow illuminated his dark room. For once in his life, he was scared of the unknown. He knows what he wants but he wasn't entirely sure in that moment if he knew what _she_ really wanted.

The only thing that he was sure about was that he loves her. Truly loves her more than he even knew that he was capable of, genuinely surprising himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" _I want you, Katsuki"_

The words still tingled her lips as Ochako got up and ready for the day. It was Christmas morning and she felt giddy. She had told him how she felt, appreciating the fact that he had given her space to decide. They would be in Sapporo during her birthday and after much debating with herself – she knew she wanted this, hoping that he still did too.

Sure, she was a bit bummed out that he hadn't asked her to stay the night with him but figured it was for the best. It was a late night of spending Christmas Eve with their class and everyone went all out for the party.

Getting up by seven, she went downstairs to shower and by the time she was done she found others in the common area.

"Good morning, Ochako!" Izuku greeted her with the same enthusiasm since their first year of school.

Ochako tightly hugged him, giving him a firm squeeze before letting go.

"What was that for?" he chuckles, lightly blushing as he scratches his cheek in embarrassment.

She shrugs with a content smile on her lips, "I just miss my Bun-Bun, that's all"

"Ahh, yeah… I'm sorry, I've been spending all my time with Shouto…" he tries apologizing but she's quick to shake her head, leaning over to grab his hands and telling him not to worry about it.

If anything, they were _both_ at fault for acting like strangers in months. She was always running off and hiding her secret relationship with Bakugou and he who was always seen doing something with Todoroki by his side in a close-knit bubble.

"We should really get together and apologize to Tenya" she says, realizing that while she and Izuku still kept in touch by texting each other despite not physically hanging out – they both neglected the other member of their trio.

"You're right! We suck as friends" he presses his lips in a hard line, frowning.

Ochako giggles, "why don't we get him a new book for his collection?"

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea!" he smiles brightly at the thought but then hums, trying to think of what kind of book they could get a guy that seems to own an entire varied library of subjects.

She hums too, titling her head to the side as she tapped her index finger to her lips. "Oh! How about a book on business keigo? Tenya did say that he would like to help his brother's pro hero office with the business side of things"

"Huh, you're right. I bet that'll really help out Tensei with things now that he's in the full swing of hero work again just... you know, wheelchair bound at the office. We just have to make sure that Tenya doesn't already have the book we get him"

"That's the real challenge here" she shakes her head with an amused expression, "operation: sneak into Iida's room to rummage through his library once we come back from break?"

"A little lengthy of a title but yeah, it's a go!" they shake hands on their plans, promising to remind each other at a later date to plan out everything in further detail.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Izuku politely asks.

"I'm heading home for break, I'll be away on a family trip" she lies.

"Wow! I hope you have tons of fun with your parents!"

"Thanks! What about you?"

"Shouto and I will be spending half the day with his mom Rei, his older sister Fuyumi and it'll be my first time getting to meet his older brother Natsuo! The doctors gave us permission to take Rei out for a couple of hours but even I don't know what we're doing since Shouto won't tell me. Later in the evening, we're having dinner with my mom and uhh… I might have… uhh… also invited All Might?"

"Sounds like a busy day" she's happy for him and just has to tease him a bit, "think that you'll have a new dad by the end of the night?"

Izuku's face easily goes from peachy to bright tomato in a matter of seconds. "Oh my god, Ochako! Just because my parents have been divorced for years… the thought of All Might as my legal d-d-dad! I can't!" he covers his face with both hands. He had grown accustomed to people teasing him that the former Symbol of Peace treats him much like a son, gaining their teacher's attention way more than a normal student should but… he wasn't entirely sure if his own mom Inko and Toshinori were even an item.

"Bun-Bun, remember to breathe" she pats his back while giggling, "have fun today and please don't choke on your food"

"No promises there" he laughs, slowly coming down from his flustered state.

"Izuku, are you ready to leave?" she hears Todoroki calling, swiftly apologizing to her if he had interrupted them.

Ochako gives Shouto a hug, wishing him a fun day as well, watching them leave with their luggage. She waved at them before turning on her heels to make her way up the elevator to her room. Now it was time to get ready for her own plans for real.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki needed a moment to relearn how to properly breath.

He had gotten up at noon to go shower, not really putting much effort into his outfit because it was just his parents that they were visiting.

With his hair still damp, he furiously rubbed at it with his white towel. For his oh-so-festive outfit, he went with a simple form fitting black long-sleeve thermal shirt, black and light grey camouflage jeans, black combat boots and just because – a dog tags necklace that he had engraved with one of his work-in-progress hero names. One tag had 'Ground' and the other 'Zero' etched into the piece of metal.

Ochako knocked at his door by five in the evening to come fetch him so that they wouldn't be late for dinner. As soon as she walked into his room, his heart nearly stopped.

She was wearing a red long-sleeve turtleneck tucked into a black plaid skirt with darker red tights and low heeled black mary jane pumps. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun as her two longer bangs framed her face perfectly with her light make up and burgundy lips that were tempting him.

He didn't want to touch her in any way, still feeling awkward around her and not knowing when he'd get out of his funk.

"Let's go" he bluntly says, opting out of complimenting her as he had originally planned to.

"Katsuki, your hair's still drying" she tries to slow him down from his hurry to get his jacket on and leave his room. By this time, they were the last two remaining at the dorms with everyone gone by the time he had gotten up.

"It's fine" he grunts, keeping his door opened so that she could get out first before locking up.

She doesn't fight his stubbornness, putting on her own sweater on as they go down the elevator.

Their journey to his parent's home is eerily silent on his part as he lets her ramble on about her morning and her run-in with that damn nerd. He rolls his eyes anytime that Izuku or more his stupidly cute nickname she had given him comes up. And then without him having to ask, she goes on and on about her usual family holiday traditions. Yes, she admits she's a little sad that they can't be a family with her parents this year but she was happy that she was getting to spend more time with him.

He blushes at her words and excuses it as the frosty wind nipping at his nose.

Finally, they reach his neighborhood and she confesses that it still isn't easy on her to meet his parents because while they had fully welcomed her with arms wide opened – she was still a bundle of nerves. At this point, he would've squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek to reassure that she didn't need to go beyond any extremes just to be liked by his family. They already did. But he wasn't helping any in his weird moody funk as he grunts at her words, coming off more annoyed than he really is.

He's annoyed with himself, not at her.

Katsuki doesn't bother to ring the doorbell, pulling out his own set of house keys and lets them in. The house is nice and cozy with the chimney fully fired up and the scent of sweet and savory smelling foods escorting their way down the hall once they've taken off their shoes and announced they've arrived.

Masaru was sitting in the living room while laughing at some Christmas comedy special of his favorite variety show. The show puts it on every year during the holidays.

"Come on in, son! It's so nice to see you again, Ochako!" he gets up, lowering the volume on the tv and gives them both a hug.

Ochako is all smiles and enthusiasm, all traces of last minute nerves thrown out the window as she tells his dad that her parents also love this show. Katsuki rolls his eyes, of course they do. He leaves his girlfriend with his dad and makes his way to the kitchen to go greet his mom.

"About time you got here, you lil shit" Mitsuki grins, stirring a pot on the stove as she winks at him.

He already knows that she's making one of his favorite dishes, "yeah, yeah whatever old hag…" he mumbles with barely any heat in his words as he allows his mom to give him a tight bear bug.

"Where's my future daughter-in-law?" she asks while handing him the role of stirring the pot.

Katsuki nearly chokes on air at his mother's words, the blush flushing his cheeks brighter, "she's with dad, talking about that stupid ass show he likes"

"Ms. Joke's pro-hero Christmas variety special is a tradition in this house, you already know that, punk" she defends the show she and her husband enjoy, "keep stirring or else" she warns, leaving him for a brief moment to go greet Ochako.

"Phsst, daughter-in-law…" he scoffs, his mom already getting way ahead of herself. The thought of someday getting to call Ochako his wife… it's not something he's seriously put into his mind before. He's lightly teased her about seeing them having a family together but obviously before that, they'd need to get married and he'd also have to have sex with her.

Sex with Ochako… the number one heavy topic looming over his head. He starts to overheat at the thought, forgetting to stir the pot the second that Mitsuki came back into the kitchen and smacks him in the back of his head.

"What the fuck!" he yells, massaging his throbbing head.

"What part of 'keep stirring or else' didn't you understand!" she yells back, pushing him out of the way to check on her food.

"UGH!" his mind's all jumbled up, no thanks to the pink-cheeked girl sitting next to his dad on the couch. "I'll be in my room…" he's feeling so out of his element, slowly holding onto the rail as he goes upstairs to his nearly vacant room. Normally he'd stomp his way up, taking the steps two at a time and slam his door shut so that the whole damn house could hear him but not today.

The only things left in his old room were a couple of old posters of All Might and a few copies of band posters. He has the originals in his dorm room. His shelfs were emptied out with only a few small trinkets that he was too embarrassed to ever throw away or bring along with him to the dorms still left on them.

The one piece of furniture that remained was his old worn out study desk that had faded burn marks on it. The marks had been from his younger days of getting frustrated with his homework, working his ass off to always remain a top student. His parents had gifted him a brand-new desk as a parting and dorm warming gift.

Sitting on his old creaky computer chair, he let it roll with his weight as he looked up at the ceiling noticing that his dad more than likely just recently painted over the left-over scorch marks left up there. His dad had painted over them only once in the past and those were marks he first placed on his ceiling when he was just a kid still learning how to control the intensity of his quirk.

The marks made a reappearance as a young adult with his first few weeks back home from being kidnapped by the League. Those times were tough on his mentality with the memories of the tortures he had to endure in order to survive long enough to come up with a plan to escape or wait until he was saved. Every time he closed his eyes at night to get some sleep – he'd hear their taunts, their laughs, and utter sickening enjoyment of trying to wear him down. He wasn't missing for long but it was long enough to traumatize him for life.

The marks on his ceiling were a reminder of the countless of times that he'd shoot out of bed, convulsing in fear as his dry groggy voice would scream for them to leave him the fuck alone. He wasn't going to give in and join their side! He'd push his dad's arms away, shoving his body as close to his wall as he could, thinking that his parents trying to comfort him were the very hands that kidnapped him. It was the lowest moment in his life – the moment he broke down and cried into his father's arms, deathly gripping on to him to make sure it was real, once he snapped out of it. His mom rubbed his back and reminded him of how much they both love him as she tried her best to soothe her son with her words.

Now the smell of fresh paint evaded his senses as the marks weren't as visible as they once had been. With a couple of more coats, it'd be like nothing had ever happened in this very room. Downstairs he could hear everyone cheering and laughing. His dad making comments on something that just happened on the show, his mom laughing along saying how some unknown hero made a dumb move on an obstacle course, and Ochako giggling and gasping as the timer beeped out.

Over the years, Katsuki had grown to hate that show. It was just an hour long show of the same old thing every single year just with the addition of introducing new pro-heroes that were just starting to make a name for themselves in the hero ranking chart every year. It was predicable but part of him still got a kick out of watching his parents get immersed into the cheesy show. He guessed that if anyone were to ask him if he has a family holiday tradition, he'd reluctantly say it was this.

He was still feeling like he couldn't act like himself around everyone because the second that they'd see his face – his mom for sure would be the first one to know that something's up with him and then his dad would give him this stupid all-knowing grin while Ochako would most likely be the last one to catch onto the fact that she's at fault for making him feel all flustered.

He needed to get a hold of his emotions before the trip to Sapporo. Riding a plane together was the easy part but sharing a hotel room with his girlfriend for an entire week? He's going to die on this trip from overheating.

"Katsuki, are you in here?" he hears a soft voice shake him out of his thoughts. He watches as Ochako pushes his slightly ajar door further open and waits by the entrance. "The food's ready, we're just waiting on you to get started" she announces, hesitant to step further into the dark room.

"Okay" he simply says, getting up from his chair and brushes past her as fast as he could, avoiding any contact with her as he's the first down the stairs. By now, he knows that she's suspicious about his odd behavior but hasn't called him out just yet.

Dinner with his parents was surprisingly civil. His mom kept her language clean for the most part and didn't bother to get under his skin like she usually did because he wasn't egging her on with his own remarks for once. His dad was given the most attention as he asked Ochako questions and the both of them general boring questions about how school was going for the both of them and minimal curious questions about how dorm life was treating them.

Masaru had offered to drive the couple to the airport for their midnight departure to Sapporo but Katsuki thanked him and assured him that they'd be fine. They still needed to go back to the dorms and get their luggage. They'd get a taxi because they weren't sure on long they'd take making sure that last minute things were packed. His dad still insisted in helping out by giving his son money for the cost of travel.

Mitsuki still wasn't fully on board with the idea of the young couple going on a trip alone together and to the far north as Sapporo of all places too. Despite her own objection, she appreciated the fact that Katsuki had informed them about their plans because she suspected that Ochako's parents weren't in the know and that was one conversation and argument that she wasn't about to stir up on Christmas.

She pulled her son to the side, making him enter the kitchen as her husband entertained Ochako with gifting her a box of his favorite chocolates in the living room and sharing a story behind said chocolates.

"What is it now?" Katsuki tries to sound fed up but as a mother, she knows that he's no threat.

"Are you being safe?" she narrows her eyes at her son, "You better not lie to me, Katsuki" she pokes his chest once with warning.

His eyes briefly widened at the question, while he had an opened relationship with his mom, being able to tell her just about anything and everything – he wasn't about to share _those_ types of details with her or the fact that he's never done it with Ochako.

When he doesn't say anything, she pokes his chest again, _hard_ , "you are not giving me a grandchild until well after you graduate, you hear me!" she harshly whispers, "are you being safe?" she repeats herself.

"Fuckin' yes! There, you happy!" he sputters out, going red in the face. Again, he wasn't about to tell his mom the truth.

"Okay, good" she eases back on her interrogation of his sexual life, "that sweet girl over there has just as big of a bright future as you do, I wouldn't want _my_ kids to fuck this up over their hormones going wild" she tells her seventeen-year-old with one final warning but she knows that he's listening to her.

"God, you're so embarrassing!" he goes over to the sink to splash cold water on his face to make his furious blush go down.

Katsuki refuses to leave the kitchen or his house until his face goes back to normal. Ochako again thanks the Bakugou's for having her over with Mitsuki squishing the shorter girl to her chest and reminding her that she's always more than welcomed to come over. Masaru gives her a final hug and clamps his hand over his son's shoulder. Katsuki awkwardly nods and is the first to make his way to the door, they put on their shoes and jackets, braving the winter chill once again.

An hour later, they're on a late plane ride over to Sapporo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With their early morning consisting of running up and down the airport to get their bags and then getting a taxi to take them to their hotel. They were too tired to get worked up over having to share a hotel bed together. It wasn't like they've never shared a bed before. They have several times but it just felt different with the fact that Ockako has given him consent.

She wasn't sure if he was even interested anymore.

They've gotten heated a couple of times in the past but never exploring those unknown territories.

Ochako knows that if it doesn't happen then it'll be okay, it'd not like _not_ doing something would change anything about their relationship. Part of her would feel disappointed but they're both still young. They've got plenty of time to explore all the aspects of what it means to be committed to each other.

Sleeping off their jet-lag would've been more romantic if only Katsuki hadn't basically built a makeshift pillow fort to keep them separated. Biting her bottom lip, she frowns at not being able to cuddle him. She turns her head to gaze at his already sleeping form, the slight snores being the only indicator that he's completely knocked out in the dark of the room.

Did something change? He's been ignoring her all Christmas and acting extra grumpy about things.

Did he not want her? She had assumed that they were on the same page.

Ochako stared at the ceiling, hoping that she'll tire her overactive mind sooner than later as she eventually drifted off to sleep.

When they both got up in the late afternoon, Ochako patted her cheeks and tried to pep herself up. Today they'd go on a date to go see the Sapporo snow festival, the ice sculptures and then go have a nice dinner. Maybe she was just nervous and overthinking everything.

Now she was convinced for sure that something was wrong. They didn't spend too long at the ice sculptures since they were both getting tired of the cold after a couple of hours being out. They took selfies and explored the interactive ice castles and igloos but didn't stick around for the last of the fireworks show.

By the time, they entered a nice warm restaurant for their reservation that Katsuki was sweet enough to place in advance – she knew that something was eating him up when he wouldn't go along with her teasing. Whenever they were alone on dates, he'd jokingly hate the fact that she wanted to feed him. When she tried to playfully feed him a spoonful of her delicious creamy soup – he gave her a hard look that could easily scare away anyone that wasn't her.

He stayed quiet for the most part, not noticing her shivering as she hugged herself for warmth. Sure, he was no romance expert that just swept her off her feet without much effort but… he was usually considerate of her. He didn't bat another eye at her as he walked a few inches ahead of her as they made their way back to the hotel.

Regardless of not acting all lovey-dovey as she had dreamed they'd be like, she still had fun and braced herself to ask him what was wrong as soon as he flipped the light switch of their room on.

"Katsuki… do you regret coming with me?" she softly questions, twiddling her thumbs together.

By now, they had discarded their heavy winter clothes and she was standing in front of him in her cutesy white Christmas tree patterned pink pajamas.

"What? No" he doesn't turn to face her as he settles into his side of bed. It was barely ten and he was already calling it a night.

Ochako nods, okay so at least he wanted to be here with her she guesses. She's not about to make a big deal out of this, figuring that he must still be tired from their long day, recently learning that he gets very lethargic during the winter season. It makes sense, she supposes, with him having a fire-based quirk and all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's Ochako's birthday and she doesn't know how she's feeling about turning seventeen but she's excited for the day!

He quietly lets her decide on what they'll do today. She wants to leave the bigger events like going to the ski resort, trying out ice fishing, and exploring other further areas for their remaining days later on. For now, she just wants a simple date, going to downtown Sapporo to shop around and then later see the trees light up and walk around the snow.

Katsuki barely talks to her as they go around different little shops. The most human interaction she's gotten all day was from the shopkeepers asking them where they're from. Ochako proudly telling them she's from the Mie prefecture but that they study closer to the Tokyo area.

"Oh! May I pet your dog?" Ochako momentarily ditches him, not like they were even walking at the same pace in the first place. She sees a giant fluffy white samoyed dog and couldn't resist the urge to pet the adorable gentle beast. The owner gladly lets her as she gets down, not caring that snow slush freezes her knees even though she was wearing skin toned tights, as she spends time with the dog and chats away with the owner. Katsuki waits for her leaning by a wall of a building with his hands deep in his pocket.

Meeting a sammy had to honestly be the highlight of her whole day.

It was the only good thing to happen as things turned for the worst by the evening. They stuck around the park area where the trees light up. The entire day, she was denying herself the fact that she wanted to hold her boyfriend's hand. Now, she tried being playful and asked him for a simple kiss as they stumbled upon a mistletoe hanging on top of a lit-up tree's branch.

Katsuki leaned down, as she anticipated the kiss. Yes! He's finally not giving her the cold shoulder but then he simply walked away.

Ochako fluttered her eyes opened and wanted to cry, feeling like she's reached her limit.

Suddenly, she wasn't in the mood to continue on. Forgetting about looking for a nice place to go eat and she had been looking so forward to celebrating her birthday with a nice dinner too. She even wore an adorable pale pink long-sleeve winter dress with a white collar and buttons adorning the center.

"I'm tired" she lies with a shuddered breath, trying to control her emotions until she's able to cry her eyes out in the privacy of their hotel room's bathroom. She brushes past Katsuki and makes her way back in the direction of their hotel.

When they return, she composes herself long enough to ask him one important thing.

"Is it… because… I'm… I'm still a virgin?" she's heard of guys who don't like to deal with first-timers feeling like it's such a hassle. She didn't think that he was one of those types but she was never too sure with certain things about him.

He finally faces her but he isn't looking at her face nor does he answer her.

"Okay, I get it now. You don't want me like that…" she winces at her words, hearing the words spoken out loud hurting her more than she thought they would. She feels stupid for assuming that he'd want to take their relationship to the next level. It's not like she was in a hurry or anything but it still stung.

"Just forget that I ever said anything, but please Katsuki, speak to me" she continues when he remains silent, the only noise coming from the heater kicking back on in the room, "I hate that you're ignoring me on my birthday" she lets one tear slip, quick to wipe it away with the back of her hand. She doesn't mean to play the victim with using her birthday as an excuse but this had been going on for days now and he wasn't letting up and telling her what was up.

She decides then that she's done showing him her vulnerable side and tries to flee to the bathroom. Hoping that by locking herself in there, she'll get all her misery out of her system and will be able to act chipper once again for the morning.

Before she's able to run away, she feels him lightly grip her hand, pulling her into him for a tightly embraced hugged. "I've never been gentle with anyone" he confesses, "I'm scared of fucking things up with you, Ochako" she feels him shake but, in that moment, it just felt good to finally gain some affection from him.

"I'm not made of glass, Katsuki, and I'm not forcing you either. I just missed you" he was giving her the cold shoulder for the first time since they've been together and it was the worst feeling ever. She nuzzles her chubby cheek into his warm chest and breathes him in. Missing having him this close. He ignored her for only three days but three days felt too long in her book.

She pulls away to finally look into his somber scarlet eyes, catching a flicker of lust in them, "I want you, Katsuki" she whispers the very same words that have been haunting him for days.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki wants to kiss her hard and take her directly to the bed but the cautious side of his brain speaks up for him, "can I ask you a dumbass question?" he's frustrated with himself for ruining the moment, leading her to the edge of the bed so they can sit down and talk.

"Go ahead" she gently tells him, still holding onto his hand.

He hesitates for a split second as he looks down at their held hand, "you're not gonna break up with me once we sleep together, are you?" he winces at the question, expecting the typical response that he wasn't worth the investment. His body was all anyone ever wanted from him.

Instead he hears her softly gasp, feeling the tips of her cold fingers caress his cheek, "of course not, why would you think that?"

"Just… past experiences" he mumbles, still unable to look her straight in the eyes.

"Katsuki, that's horrible! I would never do that to you, I love you" she tries to make him look at her but he already knows she's being genuine.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, I didn't mean to treat you like shit and I ruined your birthday too…" he's soft and whispery in his apology but his face is filled with a mix of guilt and agony.

She shakes her head, leaning over to kiss his cheek with a feather-light touch, "it's fine, I'm just glad that you've finally opened up to me"

It's then that he takes her by surprise, pushing her body down on the mattress, her legs still planted firmly on the floor. His hands resting on either side of her head as he leans down, "I fuckin' love you, Ochako" he'll never grow tired of reminding her, "if you still want me, you've got me" he doesn't need to do anything as she bobs her head up to kiss him to confirm.

"I want you, Katsuki" by now, her words are like an alluring mantra.

He guides her body further up on the bed so that she's comfortable. He kisses her madly like she's the last oasis spring in a desert, exploring her body and encouraging every moan that rumbles out of her throat. His own deep needy moans get him going as he marks her up with every inch of getting her dress unbuttoned, wanting to take things in slow motion, making their first time as special and memorable as it can be.

"Stop me if I'm being too rough" he groans, nipping at her neck then moving to tug at her ear.

"Kaaaatsuki…" she moans, fingers running underneath his shirt, feeling every hard muscle beneath her padded touch. She leaves him a mess, feeling hot wherever she touches him.

She'll be the death of him for sure.

Before they get too carried away, he leaves her side to go search through his belongings for the one thing that they'll be needing. Taking the foil packet and going back to her on the bed. He continues sensually kissing her, nipping and pecking every part of her body. His hands travel to her back effortlessly lifting her up as she arches at his touch, wrapping her legs around his waist. The rest of their clothes discarded in all corners of the hotel room.

In the aftermath of their love making, Katsuki holds her securely on top of his chest like she's the most precious jewel in the world with his arm wrapped around her waist. She's falling heavily to the clutches of sleep as he tilts his head down to kiss the top of her head but she still manages to hear him.

"Happy birthday, _Angel-Face_ "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Ochako's birthday is on Dec. 27th.

Here's a cheesy trivia – 143 = I Love You.

Next time: Third Year Tango.

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	18. Third Year Tango

AN: Ahhh! Thank you so, so, so much to the _**Guest**_ reviewer who has been taking the time to review!

Please feed my ego.

Haha. But no, seriously, the recent reviews have been such a tremendous, uplifting writing boost!

I just had to update again!

Of course, this isn't the end quite yet but it's getting there! And yes, there'll be an epilogue as well.

A flustered Bakugou reappears! (He's soft, I promise, no more cold shoulder angst)

Happy reading~ :D

Third Year Tango

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was the start of their final third year and Katsuki already wanted to ditch back to his dorm room.

Huge bright banners aligned the walls of every corner of the school, welcoming back all the students with obnoxious positive quotes plastered with All Might's ever smiling face. The student body was hard at work trying to accommodate the first-year's who were lost and confused. The welcoming committee and all the different school clubs were crowding the main courtyard with various booths.

It was annoying.

But he couldn't be bothered as he made his way into the auditorium in where he was stuck in for a full hour and a half, having to hear the teachers drone on and on about what a prestigious and privileged education they have at the top hero-in-training school they attend. The top teachers like All Might, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, and Vlad King all took their sweet ass time making the cheesiest speeches he's ever heard.

Katsuki slouched in his seat with arms crossed, sitting right next to Eijirou who was actually too engrossed with the entire ceremony to even reprimand him for sitting so slouched back that he'd almost slip out of his seat if he leaned back any further.

With his height and his slouched position, he pressed his feet down and pushed his seat slightly further back, tilting it to take a peek at the girl's section. His eyes caught sight of strong, slender legs covered in black tights. It was Uraraka's signature style and he didn't mean to, as his focus stayed glued on those legs that had recently spent _plenty_ of times wrapped around his naked self.

His mind goes to a dark place then. Part of him wanted to kick himself for perving on his own girlfriend in the middle of the morning but the other part of his brain wanted to linger just a little bit longer, stewing in those memories. Wanting to latch onto every breathy moan, every rough scratch of her sharp fingernails running up and down his spine, every needy kiss that set him on fire, every cry of 'I love you.'

"Dude, you're hella blushing" Eijirou rudely snaps him out his daze, placing one hand on his knee to put his seat back down.

Katsuki gulps, feeling caught. Feigning a cough of indifference, he rolls his eyes and shrugs, "it's fuckin' hot in here" he lies, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He could tolerate the mild heat from the heaters blasting in the room with no problem so he was sure that Kirishima didn't buy into his lame excuse.

Eijirou side-glances to his right in the direction of the girl's section, knowing exactly where and at who his best friend was just lost in thought staring. A mischievous grin plays at the corner of his lips, "had a fun winter break?" he coyly asks, standing up with the rest of the students as they all bow and get dismissed from the ceremony.

"That's none of your damn business, _Shitty Hair_ " he shoves past him, shoulders briefly colliding as Katsuki takes the lead to leave.

"Yeah, Mina and I got a little hot and heavy," Eijirou switches the topic onto himself, one arm slinging around his friend's shoulder, "it was great, we discovered a new position" he winks.

"Fuckin' good for you, you want a cookie or something?" Katsuki rolls his eyes, trying to roll his shoulder blade in the hopes that, that'll get him off of him.

That only caused Eijirou to clamp his hand tighter on his shoulder and squeezed his body closer. "C'mon man, we barely got to talk during the break. The least you can do is not keep me hanging! So, how was Sapporo?"

"Cold" he bluntly said, regretting ever texting Kirishima about his winter break plans.

"And Ochako? Did she enjoy the trip?" he's friendly and social, Katsuki reminds himself but the blush tinted his features once again. Oh yeah, she, no – they _both_ enjoyed the trip once he was done being such an asshole the first few days. They both enjoyed being entangled in each other, literally, getting a better sense of their anatomies indoors rather than suffering outside in the snowy cold.

"Yeah, we saw snow and ice sculptures, even went ice fishing. All that winter 'fun' shit" he turns his head so that his stupidly goofy observant friend couldn't see his blush, "if you're waiting for me to say that I got you a souvenir then tough shit Eijirou, I didn't get you anything" he's quick to break out of his hold and paced further away, escaping in the sea of people all leaving the main auditorium.

Eijirou just shakes his head and chuckles to himself with an amused smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ochako-chan~, want me to wait for you, _kero_?" Tsuyu croaked, being the first to notice how her best friend was moving slower than usual as they got out of the crowded auditorium and made their way towards the main courtyard.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Tsu-chan! Please, go ahead if you don't wanna miss the swim club sign-up!" Ochako profusely bows to her in apology, ignoring the small hiss of discomfort that escapes her lips.

Tsuyu gives her a look, being torn between being a good friend and waiting for her or running off to go put her name on the sign-up sheet clipboard, not wanting to miss her chance to be on the girl's swim club again for her final year.

"Don't worry about me, really, I'm fine! It's my own fault for overdoing my workout routine!" she lies with the brightest reassuring smile she can muster despite the slight ache she's feeling.

"Okay, but promise that we'll grab lunch together, _kero_!" Tsuyu thanks her as she hops away, melding in with the crowd of students.

Ochako places a hand over her chest, feeling her heart thump against her fingers. This is what she gets for having a secret relationship. Turning on her heels, she makes her way back into the building, making her way towards the roof as she checks her phone once more and smiles at the text she just received.

 _ **From: Explodo-Bae :'3**_

 _ **Oi, Angel-Face. Rooftop. Now.**_

 _ **Ps. 143…**_

She clutches her phone to her chest, feeling giddy as she's cautious with every step she takes. Katsuki wasn't kidding when he challenged her during their time alone in Sapporo, telling her how she wouldn't be able to walk straight once he was done with her. She shouldn't have egged him on by seducing him!

Now she was paying for it but she wasn't complaining one bit. They were closer than ever, not just physically but emotionally. Sapporo was spent going on dates, exploring each other, and baring their souls in all aspects.

She felt like she was now getting to really know and understand her boyfriend. All his hopes and dreams; fears and insecurities – all the things she already loves about him and all the things they still need to work on.

Closing the door behind her, she sees his tall figure facing her with his hands deep into his pockets. For once he's actually prim and proper in his school uniform. Pants right on his hips where they belong with his belt actually doing its job, his shirt was ironed with the top buttons closed, and the most shocking to her was that he was actually wearing the tie!

"Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?" she teases, wincing as she makes her way closer to him.

She knows that he catches onto this as he ignores her teasing to ask, "you okay?"

Already knowing what it means, she nods, "still a little sore but I'll be fine"

He grunts in reply, avoiding her eyes to favor the ground instead. "Did I overdo it? It was your first time and we did get a little batshit crazy…" he coughs, feeling heated, "God, now I feel like a major prick, I should've taken it down a notch…"

Now it's her turn to feel heated as she boldly grabs him by the tie, wrapping it around her small fist and tugged him down to her height. "I know _exactly_ what we were doing and I _wanted_ to. Besides… I… uhh… kinda love your… intensity in bed" she furiously blushes letting go of him, being unable to close the gap between them in a kiss like she had intended to.

"So… we're… umm… good?" he rubs the back of his neck, his own blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

"Yes, more than good" she enthusiastically nods, her blush causing her to act more awkward than she usually does. She's about to excuse herself and go back down to the busy crowds and events of their first day back when she feels him shyly reach for her hands.

Weaving their interlocked fingers together, he leans down and gently kisses her. Once they both had gotten a taste of each other, they were insatiable but still in control. They couldn't easily allow themselves to get lost into their desires, no matter how much lust lingered behind every new kiss.

"Stay with me, Ochako" he whispers between pecks to her plump lips, wanting to have this moment last even the smallest second longer, not wanting to return to his idiot friends just yet.

She knows she's supposed to meet up with Tsuyu and the other girls for lunch but she can't will her body to move out of his personal space as she gulps, breath shuddering against his soft lips. "O-Okay"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

His third year was going great or as great as a month into the new year could go until, "what the shit! The hell are you two doing here?!" Katsuki flips his parents around curving their direction and trying to shove them out of the classroom right before they can fully enter.

Mitsuki holds onto the side of the doorframe, secreting her moisturizer quirk to slide out of her son's hold with little effort. She turns to face him and tugs his ear as she enters back into the room, "is that any way to greet your birth giver, you fuckin' devil spawn!"

"Katsuki, please don't give us a hard time," Masaru calmly speaks up, "we're just here for the parent-teacher conference, they sent us a letter while you were away on winter break" he informs with a swift apology for having surprised his son with their sudden appearance at his school.

"Fine, do whatever you need to" he rolls his eyes, flicking his hand dismissively at them. It's not like Aizawa-sensei or their other teachers had anything negative to say about his score marks. He's a top student after all. Their only complaint might be that he has an attitude problem but he's never gotten out of a line with an instructor. Bakugo may be easily ticked off by a lot of things but he was no idiot either. He was always careful with playing by the rules and making sure his record stays clean.

"Where's my future daughter-in-law?" Mitsuki searches the room for the short bubbly brunette but doesn't see her amongst the kids of 3-A.

Katsuki's eyes widened, flashing with panic at her words, hoping none of these _extras_ even heard her. When he doesn't speak up, she looks at him expectantly, "well?" she taps one black high heeled foot on the floor with crossed arms.

"I'm not her keeper!" he's vague, stomping to the door as he gets ready to escape, "and don't go spouting that everywhere!" he's flustered by this point, marching out of the classroom to get some fresh air. His mother was insufferable, he loves her dearly, sure, but she could be such a handful, giving him the biggest headaches.

 _ **To: Angel-Face**_

 _ **Where the hell are you?**_

 _ **Ps. 143…**_

He clacks his fingers angrily against the touchscreen of his phone, luckily not having to wait very long as he sees the little typing bubble icon appear along with the new incoming message.

 _ **The supply closet down the hall from our classroom. Why?**_

He doesn't reply back, already storming down the hallway to find her. Katsuki startles her when he almost pulls the door off its hinges and closes it behind him. He doesn't say anything as he barely allows her to place a roll of paper towels on a shelf, when he wraps his arms around her waist and presses his forehead against her smaller shoulder, holding her from behind.

"UGH!" he groans out, hiding his face in the crook of her neck as he holds her in place.

"What's wrong?" she giggles, slightly turning her head, feeling the soft prickly tips of his ash blond hair on her cheek.

"Did you know that it's parent-teacher conference day?"

"No?"

"My parents are here…"

She stays silent, muscles tensing at his words until she slowly asks, "your mom thinks our friends know about us, doesn't she?"

"Relax, I sent Eijirou to distract her. She won't rat us out"

She let's out a deep relieved sigh, thankful to have at least one trusted person know their little secret. Then it dawns on her as she feels Katsuki start lightly nipping at her neck, "wait, if your parents are here…" she tries to concentrate and not moan as his hands start to untuck her uniform's shirt from her skirt, "oh god, my parents must be here too!" she freaks out, swatting his hands away from her waist to readjust her uniform – having no time to fool around.

"Fuuuuuuuuck…" he stops his movements and steps back, "Ochako…" he stops mid-thought with a frown marring his flawless permanent scowl.

She knows what he's going to say. He isn't ready to meet her parents quite yet let alone have them in on their secret relationship. But at the same time, it felt a bit unfair that his parents knew about them, perfectly accepting them with arms wide open but her parents didn't know squat about them together or really anything about _him_.

"What are we going to do? Pretend like we barely know each other? I…" she's aware of his feelings and is considerate of them, but it was killing her on the inside to keep such a major part of her life from her parents especially when she doesn't get to see them very often, "I hate lying to them…" she's honest, turning to face him, mirroring the same worry in her toffee brown eyes as his ruby red's.

He thinks heavily about this, trying to weigh his options as she gives him all the time he needs. He's nervous and partially scared of meeting her parents because the only image anyone outside of their class and his own parents ever have of him is the reckless, untamable hot-head. Yeah, so what if he was muzzled and tied-down, he won his first-year's sports festival. It wasn't in the way he had wanted to win, which is why he'd had to be restrained in such an animalistic way but… but he really wasn't like that. One moment where he lost his cool couldn't define _all_ of him.

He can be polite and well-mannered just fine but the second that someone starts to doubt his compatibility with Ochako is when they'll feel his wrath. So, in what felt like hours of debating with himself, he pinches the bridge of his nose and agrees with her to meet her parents.

"If they don't like me then that's their own damn problem" he settles with an empty threat, telling her that he was heading back to the classroom to see if Aizawa-sensei already discussed things with his parents.

Ochako caresses his cheek, thanking him with a kiss to his lips as she tells him that she'll be right there but first she needed to finish putting things on the shelf having agreed to help out Recovery Girl earlier.

"The fuck are you staring at! Move along ya bunch of _extras_!" he hears her giggle at his words as the door closes behind him. He targeted anyone who glanced his way as he walked out of the small storage room.

Inside the classroom, he sees more parents have arrived by then and to his utter horror – he finds his own parents talking to another set of parents. The woman was a spitting image of his girlfriend except that her hair was longer and she had wrinkles on her features, and the man standing next to her, taller than his wife with sandy brown hair a couple of shades lighter with the same wrinkles on his face.

He can't feel his legs as he stands at the entrance to the classroom when his eyes travel to Eijirou who was standing next to his own parents, shrugging his shoulders with an apologetic frown. Katsuki knows that look, that very look told him that his friend tried everything in his power to not get the word out of his secret to _anyone_ but failing miserably.

On the bright side, it hadn't been any of their classmates that discovered them. And just in the nick of time, Ochako had made her way back to the classroom. She stood next to him by the entrance, wondering why he paused.

"Katsuki, over here, sweetie~" he hears his mom's fake overly sugar-coated voice usher him over to their side. He knows it's total bullshit as he physically feels Ochako freeze at his side once she catches on to what just happened, seeing her own parents with his.

He makes his way to the parents, only to be grabbed the instant he's to his mother's side and gets squished into her. Ochako made her way to her parent's side as they hugged and cooed about missing her.

"And here's my little rascal, Katsuki Bakugou!" Mitsuki cheerily introduces him while pinching his back to make him bow.

For once, he's grateful that he's wearing his uniform the proper way. It's not something he was trying to make a habit out of but it was a start to seeing _if_ he could tolerate it. Maybe he'll receive some brownie points from the Uraraka's for effort.

Fighting the urge to audibly growl at his mom, knowing at least that much in acting like a decent human being. Bowing, he strains his voice to say, "it's nice to meet you"

He feels Mr. Uraraka burn a hole through him with his hard gaze but the feeling's gone the second Ochako's mother excitedly hugs her daughter and speaks up, "it's so nice to meet one of my daughter's fellow classmate! Thank you for watching over her!" she politely bows to him and the Bakugou's.

Masaru chuckles pleasantly but cautiously, reading into the tension between both teens and the Uraraka's in the room. "Our Katsuki is more than happy to help out Ochako in any way. Say, why don't we continue this at a nearby café?" he tries helping out his son by steering the conversation off school grounds.

"Oh no, we couldn't impose!" Mr. Uraraka is quick to decline the kind offer as his gaze returns to the silent, flustered boy by Mrs. Bakugou's side.

"It'll be our pleasure!" Mitsuki insists, "We'll return in time for your own interview, there's an amazing coffee shop just down the street from here!" she promises with an airy laugh, assuring the Uraraka's that they wouldn't miss their appointment for the parent-teacher conferences.

Mrs. Uraraka is the first to happily agree, profusely thanking them as they get ready to leave. Katsuki and Ochako exhale deep held breaths, feeling like they had just dodged a bullet. It was already bad enough that they were earning themselves curious stares from wandering eyes of their classmates who were glued to their own parents' side.

Once they were officially off of school grounds, Katsuki figured that there was no point in hiding their secret in front of her parents anymore. They had been robbed of the moment to reveal themselves, no thanks to his own parent's involvement. Taking her hand in his, he felt her jolt at the feeling and looked down at their held hands. He didn't say a word, keeping his eyes to the sidewalk but felt her squeeze his hand. Both teens blushing as they walked behind their parents who were lost in their own adult world of conversation.

Inside the nearly empty café, Katsuki held the seat for Ochako so that she could sit down first. She bashfully thanked him for the unfamiliar gentlemanly gesture, scooting her in place before he took his own seat right next to her. The entire interaction was something Mr. Uraraka locked onto, being the first to break the silence.

"You're that boy that had to be restrained with a muzzle and chains during the sport's festival" he says matter-of-factly rather than as a question.

And there it was as he had suspected.

Katsuki would always be painted as something else he truly isn't.

He nods, not denying the suspicion, "yeah, that's right" he half-grunts.

"And you're dating my daughter?" Mr. Uraraka slowly asks.

Katsuki glances over to Ochako who was avoiding eye contact with everyone, nervously shaking next to him, "yeah, that's right" he confirms with a softer tone this time, taking his girlfriend's hand underneath the table, squeezing her hand to calm her down.

"Hmm…"

He hears that disapproving hum. Figures. He'd never be good enough for them, especially not for Ochako's father.

"Papa…" he hears Ochako find her voice, ready to defend him. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride but before she could speak up, her dad stops her and asks just one question to her.

"Are you happy?"

Katsuki sucks in a breath, the question was a simple one with a hefty weight to it.

She doesn't hesitate to say, 'yes.'

He knows, obviously, that she'd say so but it still never really sunk in until that very moment and that one confirmation for her father that he really convinced himself that – _yes_ , he, Katsuki Bakugou makes her, Ochako Uraraka _happy_.

Katsuki could kiss her but opts instead to just give her held hand one brief tight squeeze under the table.

Mrs. Uraraka nearly bursts like a dam at the fact that her baby is all grown up, having a boyfriend while her father finally let's up on his skepticism over Bakugou.

He's beyond relieved as his heart rapidly pounded against his chest and if he strained his ear, he could probably hear Ochako's beating just as wildly. Katsuki appreciated the fact that his parents didn't try to intervene nor try and sell him like a freakin' sales pitch in order to convince, mostly, Mr. Uraraka that he wasn't some typical bad boy asshole that just wanted to corrupt their precious only daughter.

He loves her with every fiber of his being but only she needed to know that because trying to convince her parents, mainly her dad was a battle waiting for another day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At night, they're in Bakugou's dorm room heavily panting, trying to get their breathing back to normal after their love making.

Ochako's wrapped to his side, head resting contently on his muscular chest, "you know… you were so chivalrous earlier today" she giggles, "I didn't know you were capable of being so well behaved" she teases him.

Katsuki rolls his eyes, "I _have_ manners, I wasn't born in a fuckin' barnyard, _Pink-Cheeks_ "

She pouts at the rare nickname but still blushes, knowing she's flushed after their activities.

"Y'think that I convinced your old man that I'm not some kind'a monster?" he suddenly asks, still unconvinced about everything that had happened during the day.

"He's just overprotective, that's all"

"That still doesn't answer my question, dummy"

"I don't know, I hope so?" she truthfully tells him, shrugging, unsure if her parents _fully_ approve of them or not, "Honestly, I'd much rather prefer we don't bring up my parents while I'm naked with you…"

"Fine," he's quick to dismiss the topic, "round two then?"

Ochako's still not used to his intensity but then again, she's never been one to back down from a challenge. Especially _his_ challenges.

"Bring it on"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

The Uraraka's finally made their appearance! Yay! Also, any reason to include the Bakugou's especially Mitsuki is always a good reason in my book. Lmao.

(And because Katsuki is a huge sap, all his text messages to Ochako end with 'PS. 143')

Hope y'all enjoyed the little implied Kacchako moments (okay it's not much and even less Kirimina but I just had to) but yeah, next chapter will be focused more on dorm life/the class being up to no good.

Next Time: Slumber Party Boogie-Woogie.

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	19. Slumber Party Boogie-Woogie

AN: Merci pour les commentaires en français - ça me fait heureux de savoir l'histoire est bien reçu!

And Gracias por los comentarios en español! Ahh! ¡Lo siento mucho a haber olvidado responder, pero me alegra saber que otros pueden disfrutar esta historia!

From the bottom of my heart, it makes me happy to know that this story can be enjoyed regardless of language barrier! :D

This is the _last_ official chapter _but_ next chapter will be an _epilogue._ Thank you everyone for taking a liking and interest in my first Kacchako fic on this archive and for taking the time to review! This won't be my last multi-chap Kacchako fic – in fact, I just started a new one titled _Just Friends, Right?_

Please go check it out or my one-shots! I just wrote a super long Fantasy AU Kacchako one-shot titled _Beef Stew_!

We authors' probably sound like broken records by now on how much we go crying about how reviews mean so much, give energy boosts, and take us out of writer's block but the truth is – it really does. If it weren't for you readers tuning in, hungry for more, these stories wouldn't be as special. So again, thank you!

Okay, enough of my cheese.

Happy reading~ :D

Slumber Party Boogie-Woogie

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You better brush your teeth before even thinking about kissing me" Ochako cringes at the sight of her boyfriend cracking three raw eggs into a tall glass cup.

They were in the kitchen preparing their meals for their morning hike and rock climbing plans of the day.

"Then I guess I better do that now before I do" Katsuki sets his cup down, curling his right index finger to gesture for her to come to him.

Ochako playfully rolls her eyes, "no way, we're not getting caught in the kitchen and besides," she looks down at the bowl she's currently mixing, "I'm not done making my oatmeal cookies"

Ever since he had told her about Mineta, it caused her to grow a bit paranoid about _anyone_ finding them out. She still felt like she wouldn't mind if her friends did but didn't want to go through the hassle of quelling their nonstop curious questions because who would've thought she'd ever go for someone like Bakugou, right?

She's the one with the crush first, risking getting her heart broken if he didn't like her. For a time, it felt like she should just give up on chasing after him but then she'd be giving up on the teachings that their own school is teaching them. Heroes don't quit.

She was thankful for not being so consumed by her crush that she went the creepy route of stalking him; it just wasn't in her own personality to be like that. Now, they've been together for a year and some months, almost on two, and she couldn't have been happier.

She loves him, he loves her.

Ochako knows she didn't rope him into this just because she was the one crushing – Katsuki wanted her just as much, he's just a mega tsundere about things.

"It's still hella early, I doubt any of those extras are awake" he tries to reason, still waiting for her to approach him. In the time that she's gotten to privately know him, she's noticed a softer side to him.

Sure, he still trash talked their friends and fellow classmates but he wasn't hostile about it. Even his extremely rocky relationship with her sweetest Bun-Bun, Izuku, had seen improvement over time of their third year.

Katsuki didn't bother cursing every time she'd bring up his name nor work himself so hard over winning any chance he got to spar with Izuku. They were just neutral.

She's lost in her thoughts about him that she fails to hear his comment about how early they woke up to beat everyone to the kitchen, wanting to use it alone.

"Oi, earth to _Angel-Face_ " he got tired of waiting for her to come to him and invaded her space with his towering presence. He gently pokes her chubby cheek to gain her attention, noticing herself that she stopped mixing her oatmeal cookie batter.

"Huh?" her mouth opens in a slight 'o.'

Katsuki leans down to capture her lips in a brief kiss, "there, now I can down my eggs"

Ochako feels her face warm up, he had caught her lost in her thoughts. She nearly drops her bowl, accidentally activating her quirk making it slowly levitate above her reach.

"Nice going, genius" she hears him snickering, trying not to choke on his thick gooey drink.

"Ahh! My cookies!" she hops, arms extending as high as she can, "release!" she squeaks, quickly and securely holding onto her mixing bowl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey dude, can you believe we're finally graduating next month?!" Eijirou excitedly plops down onto the seat opposite of his best friend. Food tray clattering on the table as he settles down.

For once Katsuki was actually eating in the cafeteria for lunch. Normally he'd ditch and go eat on the roof with his girlfriend but Ochako had shyly confessed that she's been paranoid recently to get caught. He knew the dumbasses in their class wouldn't catch on so easily unless they were heavily making out or something.

If anyone were to catch them being a couple, it'd be Aizawa-sensei.

Aizawa was _supposed_ to be their strict guardian in the dorms, part of his night duties included making sure that everyone was in their places. Boys weren't allowed in the girls' dorms after curfew and vice versa. He only made his rounds the first week that they had moved into the new boarding school style of system during their first year. After that, he couldn't be bothered especially with him acting as a full-time parent to their little Eri, the honorary seven-year-old student of class 3-A.

"It's about damn time" he says while shaking chili flakes to his already super spicy beef curry and rice.

Eijirou already predicts that type of response from him, "so with that being said, we have some free time before we need to study our asses off for the finals…" he's a bit nervous to get to his point.

Katsuki deeply sighs, "just spit it out" he tells him, scooping a spoonful of curry into his mouth lazily.

"I was wondering if we could… y'know, go on a double date?" he winces, shrugging his shoulders, feeling so small in the great aura of annoyance coming immediately right off him.

"Fuck no!" what kind of stupid question was this? "There's no way in hell, fuckin' _Raccoon Eyes_ is getting in on _my_ secret! She's the biggest gossiper in the whole damn class!" he nearly melts his metal spoon at what Kirishima was proposing.

Now it's Eijirou's turn to gulp, "Ochako didn't tell you… did she?" he knows he better start running, forget about eating lunch peacefully today, he needs to live for another day.

His ears perk at the mention of her, "tell me what?" he's seething, ready to jump out of his seat and grab his friend by his tie to choke the information out of him.

"Well…" Eijirou coughs, straining to reply as he inches further away from a grabbing distance but can still see the small explosions popping in Katsuki's hands ready to go off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki is furious.

Present Mic-sensei had given them the last class hour free so they could go to the library and research their english book reports but Katsuki knew he wasn't going to find his sneaky little vixen in there.

Storming down the halls, he makes his way across campus towards the dorms. Entering, he sees the common area empty. Feeling relieved that he won't have anyone whispering, as if he can't hear them, about him rage-sprinting towards the elevator – he smashes the fourth floor and exits out the girl's wing.

If she's in her room, she won't have her door locked unless he's in there with her.

Quietly opening her door, he finds his evil girlfriend unaware of his presence. Purple headphones on her ears as she's lying on her tummy while scrolling on her pink tablet that he had gifted her for their anniversary.

"YOU!" he grits his teeth, gaining her attention as he stands in front of her bed.

Pulling her headphones off her head, she sits up with a confused expression on her face, "what's wrong?" she cautiously asks, trying not to jump ahead but she has a feeling she knows what this is about.

"You fuckin' told Mina about us! That loud mouth can't keep her trap shut even if her life depended on it!" he narrows his eyes, arms on his hips as he leans down to glare at her.

Ochako nervously smiles up at him while subconsciously leaning further away, "it wasn't my complete… fault?"

"Explain" he tells her that he's giving her five minutes to come clean about what he learned through interrogating Eijirou earlier.

"Well… us girls were having a meeting in her room when Mina brought up the fact that she wants us to have a dorm slumber party. Just all of us goofing off for one night with you guys, and once everyone left her room she started to tease me about playing seven minutes in heaven… but since Deku is already taken… she started to list off other potential guys like Tenya…" she presses her index fingers together, tapping as she hesitates to further elaborate.

Katsuki scoffs at the thought of her having the hots for that walking, talking robotic car.

"Mmhmm" he waits for her to finish.

"I wasn't thinking and just slipped out the fact that you wouldn't like the idea of playing that game and…" she gulps, "then she started to ask me why it'd bother you when I'll be the one playing and without me having to actually say it – she figured it out!" part of her felt relieved to get this off her chest, hating that she was keeping this secret from him. It was only for two whole days but still, they agreed to never lie to one another.

"And then she went and asked Eijirou…" he puts the last piece of the puzzle together. By now, he's simmered down from his anger and just plops down on top of Ochako causing her to fall back with a bounce on her bed.

"Oof! Katsuki, you're heavy" she complains but doesn't do much to wiggle free, "are you mad at me?" she quietly asks a few minutes after they've fallen into silence.

"No…" he adjusts his position, taking off his weight from her to support himself on his knees with his hands on either side of her head, "I just…" he drops his head to the crook of her neck, "don't fuckin' want what we have to end, things are easier when it's _our_ secret" he rests his head on her shoulder.

She doesn't want to ruin the moment by telling him how sooner or later, their classmates would figure it out if they haven't already. Because they've talked about their futures extensively since their third year began, knowing that they'd want to move in together after they graduate and find jobs at pro agencies in the Tokyo area where all the action's at.

Instead, Ochako hugs him, breathing in his unique spicy cinnamon-faint gasoline infused scent and holds him close to her. "I know, I like having our privacy but I begged Mina not to say anything or purposely try and pair us up for the games… and I know that Eijirou will say something to stop her in case she gets a little too excited…" she tries to soothe him by being her optimistic self.

"He better" Katsuki mutters, placing a kiss on her throat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako nearly has milkshake spilling out of her nose as she puffs her cheeks to contain her laughter.

The following weekend, Mina announced to the entire dorm that they'd have a massive sleepover in the common area. No one was allowed to sleep in their own dorm for the entirety of their saturday night. In typical class rep fashion, Momo had helped by giving everyone a role to set up for their evening activities.

Once night fell, everything was ready to go. Ochako was trying to balance a brain freeze while not trying to embarrass herself with spitting or have milkshake come out of her nose. Right off the bat, Mina had started with spin the bottle and the bottle landed right on Bakugou and Kirishima.

"I dare you two to kiss!" Mina jumps, giddy in her seat. She's be lying if she said she wasn't curious to see her own boyfriend kiss their very own class grump.

"I think the fuck not!" Katsuki is quick to reject, threatening to ditch the stupid slumber party that he didn't even want to be there in the first place for.

"C'mon dude, just look at this as something crazy you did as a teenager to look back on when we're in our twenties and acting like adults" Eijirou nudges his side while using his hardening quirk to keep his friend seated on the floor with him.

Katsuki watches Ochako carefully, knowing she wouldn't mind as he struggles with himself to keep the amused smile on her face. Two years ago, he would have told his friends to go to hell, storming off to the elevator to hide away behind a locked door. But, he wasn't that angry asshole kid, so bent on proving he was better than his peers anymore. He's long grown out of that phase but still couldn't help but to think about this logically as he does with all his battle plans.

"No tongue, ya hear _Hair-For-Brains!_ " he's clear in his agreement to this stupid dare.

Everyone around them cheers and starts wolf whistling as the two guys get closer. By now, Ochako can't hold it back as she covers her mouth when she lets out a loud fit of giggles once she sees both friend's lips touch. Due to Mina's rules, the kiss had to at least last a whole two minutes which didn't give Ochako much time to calm down enough in order to snap a quick photo. She wanted to imprint this memory forever in her head and on her phone's memory card.

A few rounds later of their truth or dare game, it's time for Ochako to be placed on the hot seat when the bottle lands on Mina. She decides to use her turn as a general question for everyone, choosing a truth.

"Okay, I think by now, we've grown to be more of a family since we both live and study in the same place…" she giggles as she gets ready with her question, everyone anxiously anticipating what the social girly girl would ask them all, "raise your hand if you aren't a virgin!" she's the first to raise her hand.

Surprisingly, their class has a good split and their known couples shocked some of them the most. Denki, Kyouka, Izuku, and Shouto were amongst the couples who hadn't raised their hands. To no one's surprise, Minoru hadn't raised his hand either.

Ochako bit her lip, feeling torn between being truthful or hiding the fact she has had sex. She knows that her classmates perceive her as the sweet innocent one that can do no wrong but she isn't perfect and she's still just as much of a hormonal teenager as the rest of them.

She watches as Eijirou raised his own hand and with his other, he grabbed onto Katsuki's as he looked elsewhere but she could see the faintest of blushes forming on his face.

"Dude, we know you aren't innocent. You're the one who helped us during sex ed!" Eijirou laughs, enjoying the feeling of getting to see a timid Katsuki.

"Whatever" Katsuki mumbles, his eyes fighting not to see if Ochako raised her hand up or not.

In the end, Ochako chose to lie while ignoring Mina's suspicious eyes.

Taking a short bathroom and snack break, they resume their games by playing seven minutes in heaven. On the coffee table in front of them, they have an assortment of chips, candies, and jelly drink pouches.

"Izuku and Shouto are disqualified from getting paired up together because they're already dating!" Mina crosses her arms in a 'x' formation on her chest as they both groan. "Hey, hey, I'm not allowing myself to go in with Ei, so it's only fair!" she winks, calling out the next pair.

Ochako nervously sucks on a jelly drink and hopes that Mina keeps to her word of not pairing her up with Katsuki. Thankfully, she gets paired up with the ever quiet Koji Kouda and they spent their entire time just talking about their favorite types of animals. He was one classmate that she wasn't close to but enjoyed the fact that they could sit down and talk even if they were in pitch darkness.

Mina bit her tongue back from complaining that the whole purpose of the game was to kiss someone new but had given up when everyone would come out unfazed. Not a single pajama out of place!

Shouto and Momo go next and come out laughing over some humorous ancient japanese proverb that would go over anyone else's head. They agree to exchange numbers so they can hang out later. Shouto leans down to kiss his boyfriend's head for good luck before Izuku is chosen to go into the storage closet with Katsuki.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's just Katsuki's luck to get paired up with his frenemy.

He enters the dark closet without saying a word, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting down on the floor. Izuku walks in next, getting comfortable on the floor across from his childhood best friend as the light slowly gets smaller and smaller as Mina locks them in.

The air is awkward more than tense.

Not knowing what to do or talk about, Izuku figures he should thank Katsuki again. "Umm… I just wanna say, thank you to you _Kacchan_ , if it weren't for your help… I'd still be cowering from my feelings for Shouto…"

"You acting more of a bumbling idiot than normal was getting on my damn nerves," he harshly says, knowing they can't see each other in the dark, "but you're welcomed, I guess…" he mumbles the last part.

"I know it's not my place but…" he can hear _Deku_ gulp, bracing himself for his next words, "I know about you and Ochako" he confesses.

Katsuki's mind starts spinning. Should he deck him? Should he deny it? Should he just patiently wait for him to explain like a decent human being would? Yeah, he thinks he will as his heart starts to quicken in pace.

"She didn't tell me anything but I sorta figured it out with how much she's been busy and with you leaving around the same time as her… it's no secret that Shouto and I like spending a lot of time out here in the common area so it wasn't hard to put two and two together" he briefly chuckles, "don't worry, I haven't and won't say anything to anyone. I'm just happy that she's happy, y'know? Well, I'm happy for the both of you. I know we don't often get along but you're not a bad person, _Kacchan_ , and believe it or not – I do look up to you as a hero" he wishes he could look into Katsuki's eyes, to show him how genuine his feelings are but he hopes his tone of voice can convey what he feels in the darkness, "I hope we can both reach our goals, that's what All Might would want" he finishes and it's the last thing to make Katsuki's heart skip a beat.

He's rendered speechless yet again and this time by the spineless jellyfish that has finally grown a pair.

"I love her, you know" he can't bring himself to thank _Deku_ for his kind words, instead opting to prove a point. "I assumed you'd be pissed and trying to bad mouth me to scare her because I'll always be an asshole in your eyes, right? Or at least, that's that I thought before…"

Izuku shrugs his shoulders, knowing he can't see his action, "that does sound like something you'd think about me but Ochako's a big girl, she doesn't need me babying and policing her life choices" he tells him and then adds, "despite what happened during our middle school years between us – it's all past us now, I know you better than that _Kacchan_ , if you truly hated my guts then you wouldn't even allow me to even call you _Kacchan._ So, yeah, you aren't like a super asshole that doesn't deserve love. We're good"

Katsuki nods, "you're right and… thanks, nerd"

"Okay you two, time's up!" Mina abruptly opens the door, shining bright fluorescent light on them causing them to wince and shield their eyes with their arms.

"Big babies" she playfully rolls her eyes, going back to picking another pair for the game.

Both Izuku and Katsuki walk out of the storage closet with a newfound respect for each other.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the morning, Katsuki begrudgingly offers to lend a hand in the kitchen to Satou. There was no way in hell, he was letting anyone else make burnt breakfast. Both guys working together to make a big meal for everyone, covering japanese and western styles of foods for their buffet-style of dining they decided on.

"I'm not fucking cleaning after any of you so don't make a damn mess in my clean ass kitchen!" Katsuki warns, scrubbing away at his mess and not wanting to deal with some idiot ruining what he had already cleaned. All he wanted, was to finish up and go sit down and eat with the others.

Rikido thanked him along with the rest of their class but he dismissed their gratitude and compliments by scarfing down his meal.

In the afternoon, things returned back to normal. Not even Aizawa-sensei would suspect that a party had gone down by how spotless everything was. Not like he even really checked up on them, claiming that they were all old enough to be responsible for their own actions.

Katsuki was about to head over to the gym when he catches a glimpse of his girlfriend sitting in the center of the dorm's garden area. He could see her side-profile as she sat on her knees and giggled while twirling a small red rose in her hand. She was sitting right next to Tsuyu on a blanket, a brown woven basket next to them. Both girls lost in their own little world.

The sun caressed Ochako, basking her in its warm light with a gentle glow.

In that moment, Katsuki's breath hitches and he just _knows_.

An intense feeling of love hits him hard like a semi-truck to his heart when he realizes one thing: he always wants to experience this feeling.

He skips out on his gym routine, instead he goes up to his room again to change out of his workout clothes for casual street clothes. He decides then and there to go into town to go buy something important.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's night time and for once, they're in Ochako's room.

She's cuddled on top of his bare chest, wearing her brand new light pink pajamas plastered in a cute strawberries and kiwis pattern with winking faces. She makes a mental note to thank her mom for shipping her a care package from goodies of her hometown.

"Katsuki, are you still awake?" she asks when she doesn't hear his light snoring. He was always the first one to knock out, especially when they aren't messing around and just enjoying each other's company.

"Yeah" he speaks up, staring up at her ceiling covered in glow-in-the-dark stars and planet plastic stickers that he helped her put up months ago.

"Something on your mind?" she asks again, feeling like there was something he wasn't telling her.

He had been gone for most of the day, only returning her text messages once he was about to head back from wherever he went to ask her if she'd want him to rent a movie and buy microwaveable popcorn before fully heading back to the dorms.

She had spent a pleasant day with catching up with Tsuyu, enjoying a nice picnic out in the gardens.

Ochako texted him her choice once he sent her the list of movies he was currently looking at. He came back once he took a shower and they hung out in her room. She didn't want him to go back to his own dorm, being curious about him being extremely quiet during the movie.

"Yeah" he replies, his focus still glued onto the ceiling.

She gives him time to hopefully fill her in on his thoughts.

"This probably isn't the most romantic way to bring this up but fuck it" he sighs, getting up from the bed to get his hoodie that he had been wearing.

"Hm?" she sits up on the bed, white puffy blanket pooling around her waist.

He turns on a lamp and sticks his hand into the large front pouch of his sweater, taking out a small black velvet box and places his sweater back on her desk's chair.

She stares at him wide-eyed, now that she can fully see what he's doing.

He studies her panicked looked with a smirk on his lips, "Ochako Uraraka, do you promise to be mine forever?" he gets down on both knees in front of her bed, "before you freak the hell out, this isn't an 'engagement' ring," he interjects seeing as she still can't form any words, "this is just a promise ring, we still got the rest of our lives to settle on a wedding date and all that" he hesitates to take her hand in his and knows it's a bit silly to call what this is by another name but he didn't want to pressure her into this, "I've been thinking more about our future and hell yeah, we're finding our own place and living together once we graduate but… someday, I want to be able to call you my wife and _shit_ ," he pauses, starting to feel the blood pool in his cheeks with warmth spreading across the bridge of his nose, "if you'll still have me… I'd be honored to be called your husband" he finishes, feeling exhausted by his sappy confession as he rubs the back of his neck, trying not to activate his quirk on himself.

She looks down, seeing his slightly shaky hand and gently takes the box from his hold. Opening the box, she gasps when she sees a heart shaped tanzanite stone surrounded by tiny diamonds on a silver band. It was a promise ring with their birthstone colors.

Ochako puts the ring on and squeezes his free hand, bursting into joyful tears.

"I love you, Katsuki!" she wraps her arms tightly around him, "yes, of course I'll marry you someday!" she says through her shuddered breath as her warm happy tears touched his face.

"Ochako…" his voice barely above a whisper, unable to form his own words to show her how happy he's feeling on the inside. Instead, he shows her through his actions by cupping her face in his hands and crashed their lips roughly together.

She moans, pushing his body up as he rejoins her back on her bed. Hugging him as they share a heartfelt kiss, her ring finger shines brightly with the new promise of what their future holds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I just love this ship so much. /Cry.

It's always a bittersweet feeling seeing a story come to an end but fear not – there's still one more chapter which is the epilogue.

If there's anything you as the reader would like to see in the last chapter then please let me know! I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Thank you all for the positive feedback on this story! Now I must tumble away in the meantime and go update my new multi-chap Kacchako fic, _Just Friends, Right?_

Next up: A Tsundere's Heart.

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	20. A Tsundere's Heart

AN: How did we end up at the finish line so fast? It just feels like yesterday that I uploaded the first chapter.

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! It puts a big smile on face whenever I read the reaction you guys have towards each and every chapter.

This story has been by far my longest-running fic. Just twenty chapters of self-indulgent Kacchako fluff that has been fun to share with the world. This fic was meant to show another dynamic to their relationship and just overall be a fun high school-centric, teen romance.

It's always hard to say goodbye to a story that you've poured nothing but love into telling but I hope that you've all enjoyed the emotional roller coaster ride from beginning to end!

Now onto my next passion project: _Just Friends, Right?_

Enough of my ramblings and happy reading~ :)

A Tsundere's Heart

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

BOOM!

A loud explosion rattles and moves the earth beneath him.

He feels the vibrations on the orange soles of his boots.

Watches with wide scarlet eyes as a petite woman goes spinning mid-air in a mix of pink, black, and white. A pissed off grumble starts forming in his throat, all the colorful cuss words he can come up forming in his head, hands burning red-hot, ready to pop off.

"That's _my_ fuckin' wife, asshole!" he roars, sharp canines grinding as he spits. Rolling his shoulder blade, he tries to ignore the small piece of metal shrapnel that pierced his skin, "now you've done it!" he yells as his eyes scan their surroundings, switching from checking if she'll get up on her own and if the villain they're facing will strike again, "prepare to die, motherfu–"

He gets interrupted when he feels an even bigger vibration disturbing his stance. Staggering, he holds his arms to his sides away from his body to regain his balance.

The villain with his dynamite quirk, drops his weapon to the ground that he was using to hone in his attacks. His own eyes are turned wide, his mouth hangs open as his feet turn, ready to flee.

"I ain't done with you!" Katsuki threatens as he holds his grenadier bracer, flicking his thumb and pointer finger ready to blast him with his signature A.P. shot.

"I-I-I SURRENDER, GROUND ZERO! PLEASE, JUST TAKE ME IN!" the villain cowards, dropping to his knees, arms held up high.

"What the –" Katsuki raises a confused brow.

What the hell just happened?

His question gets answered the second the blond baby hairs on the base of his neck tingle, feeling a great aura coming off from behind him as a looming shadow grows closer. Slowly, he turns around as his eyes widen when he comes into view with a massive ball of debris hovering above them.

Further away, he finds Uravity, hunched over panting heavily, barely on her feet, blood dripping from her head, soot covered chubby cheeks but wearing the most shit-eating grin that makes his heart swell on her pretty pink lips.

God, he loves her.

Her hands are busy concentrating on keeping control of her object as Katsuki falls over onto his ass and just howls in laughter. "Shit, babe, you're scary when you're mad!"

"No one messes with _my_ husband!" she sweetly yells, her tone laced with venom.

In that moment, the young twenty-three-year-old couple forget that their villain take-down was live on tv for the entire nation to see.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ahh… dammit… I fucked up" Katsuki groans.

Coming out of his steamy shower, he plops down on his shared bed in only a towel not caring that his damp droopy hair is soaking the covers.

After the battle, the field medics made sure that both heroes were fine. Katsuki received three staples to help close the small wound he received. Ochako was only bandaged and given a heat pad for her sore back to his immense relief.

Ground Zero and Uravity took the thug into custody. Spending the day filling out reports and making sure the villain was sorted into the appropriate facility. After all the tedious details that comes with being a pro hero – they rarely ever mentioned this aspect of the job during their high school years; they were finally freed to go home and rest.

Since they both had taken on a big case like this for their own respected agencies – hunting down and dealing with an arson villain who was dealing with selling explosives in the black market on the side. They were allowed a week's worth of recuperation for their heroic acts only due to the fact that they had received injuries.

Ochako went onto working under Thirteen's guidance meanwhile Katsuki chose a newer hero, Miruko, to work for. Both agreeing that while they were married, they had their own aspirations when it came to being a hero. They got to see each other from time to time depending on the case and overall their different work schedules allowed them space so that their relationship didn't grow stale. It made them look forward to friday's and the weekends when they could truly spend quality time together.

"Don't take all the blame, I'm at fault too… I was just so fired up…" Ochako, tucking her towel into itself, walks over and sits down next to him on their bed.

All day their phones have been going off like crazy from their friends.

After they had graduated and settled into their very first apartment, Ochako chose to accept Katsuki's proposal. She told him that they didn't _need_ to wait because she already knew in her heart that he was the only one for her. _Ever_.

Katsuki has never been the type to jump up in joy and exaggerate his feelings so he agreed with a simple nod and wide grin. Once every mover's box had found a place in their new apartment, the couple went to city hall and just signed a new family registry.

Like a snap of a finger, Ochako Uraraka became Ochako Bakugou.

They had done it in secrecy, only Katsuki bluntly texting his parents on the day of.

Ochako hesitated for a few weeks to finally come clean and tell her own parents that she had gotten married recently.

They decided on this method for the fact that Ochako reasoned with him that they didn't have much money to go off on. They couldn't afford anything grand that could cater to their friends and extended family. Katsuki absolutely refused asking for his parents help so as their first serious couple problem – they settled it, coming to the same agreement.

Nothing much changed after they got married but it still didn't stop Ochako from being giddy. Her lips would tingle anytime she introduced Katsuki as her husband to their new neighbors. Katsuki always wore a proud smug smile on his lips whenever he'd show off his young wife to his new co-workers.

"We're both idiots…" Katsuki can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, we sure are" Ochako giggles, laying down next to his side.

Their bare shoulders touching as they stare into each other's exhausted eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

A buzz, a ring, and one cheesy pop tune of a ringtone sounded off in their room interrupting their little moment.

"Make your phone stop, _Angel-Face_ " he complains, ready to knock out in his towel alone. He wasn't going to deal with his own phone anytime soon, opting to putting it on silent and hoping the battery would die or his friends would give up trying to reach him for the night.

He knows Ochako can't for the life of her just ignore their friends, especially her best friend _Deku_.

She takes his phone along with her own to scroll through the bombardment of texts.

 _ **(Katsuki's phone – Eijirou) Ahh! I so knew it! Congrats, Bro!**_

 _ **(Ochako's phone – Mina) Why wasn't I invited?! I thought you loved me! Still love ya!**_

 _ **(Katsuki's phone – Izuku) Wow! Congrats, Kacchan! And if you're reading this Ochako - I'm so happy for you!  
**_

 _ **(Ochako's phone – Tenya) I'm sorry I did not know about your relationship. Many congratulations to you and Bakugou-kun!**_

 _ **(Katsuki's phone – Denki) Yo! Wtf, since when are you and Uraraka a thing! We could've gone to a strip club to celebrate!**_

 _ **(Ochako's phone – Tsuyu) I had a feeling about you two but didn't want to be wrong, kero. I'm happy for you, Ochako-chan.**_

 _ **(Katsuki's phone – Hanta) Aww, I didn't know about you and Uraraka but I'm happy for you, Katsuki! Congrats, man!**_

 _ **(Ochako's phone – group message from Kyouka, Momo, and Toru) Wow, we're still shocked that you're married to Bakugou but we're so happy for you! Let's all get together soon!**_

 _ **(Katsuki's phone – Mina) Thanks a lot for the invite, jerk! Congrats! Love ya, and remember – make me an auntie soon, k?**_

Ochako's fingers fumble on the last text Katsuki's phone received from Mina.

Kids! They've never brought up that subject before. Maybe once when Ochako confessed that she wanted to try drinking. Katsuki kept telling her it wasn't that exciting and didn't feel like babysitting her in case her quirk started floating things all over their apartment. In the end, he obliged and bought them a bottle of red wine because he wasn't about to deal with her throwing up beer.

Through sips of the sweet and semi-bitter grape drink, Ochako commented on this mother of three she had saved and how she just fell in love with their adorable faces. One child had even given her a strawberry bon-bon candy as thanks.

Katsuki kept quiet, telling her that, that was nice of the kid to do. She braced herself once they fell into complete silence to ask him if he's ever put any thought into them having a family of their own. He grunts and grows awkward, staring at his glass of dark wine in his hands instead of at her.

He bites his lower lip hard enough that he almost draws blood and tells her that he would want to give her a family but he's terrified of messing up because he's no good with kids. Children feared him even when he was trying to be helpful. Yeah, he's had some experience dealing with rowdy brats as practice exercises for tests and drills at the academy but outside of those controlled environments – he knows he's no good. Especially if the kid was his own, he was scared of ruining their life or having his kid grow up hating him.

Ochako instantly sobered up from her tiny buzz, setting both their glasses aside to hold his hands. She squeezes his callous hands and tells him that he isn't some horrible monster. She's scared too but what first-time parent wouldn't be? She shares the same hopes and dreams as him, softly reassuring him that he shouldn't shoulder all his burdens alone because they're in this together.

She lifts his held hands and kisses his inner palms, placing his hands gently on top of her flat stomach. She tells him that someday, she wants to carry his child and for them both to try their hardest to be the best parents to their little one that they can be. Because together, they can conquer anything.

"Ochako… let's go to bed" Katsuki says through closed eyes, feeling his aching body crying for sleep.

She bites her inner cheek, contemplating on that last text message. They've been heroes for a few years now, moving up the ranks to pro status a little over two years ago. They're earning a whole lot more now and they both love their cozy two-bedroom apartment. The second room was currently used as office space but she wouldn't mind converting it into a nursery… and Katsuki's twenty-fourth birthday is just right around the corner…

Sure, they first started off living paycheck to paycheck but look at how far they've come. A baby wouldn't stop them from working hard in everything they already do. They've accomplishment so much both individually and as a young married couple.

Ochako crawls two fingers around his taut stomach, circling his navel region before moving her hand a little further down. Along the way, her fingers slide the waterdrops away. "Katsuki… are you really that tired?" she lowers her voice as her fingers hook under the top of his towel wrapped around his waist.

Katsuki peeks one eye open, "what do you want?" he feigns indifference, acting like he's not in the mood just so they can go to bed for once at a respectable hour.

"You" she simply says, knowing that the second he even responded that she's getting what she wants.

"It's been awhile" she adds just to urge his participation in her seduction. It's not so much of seducing when her husband is already weak to her whims.

" _Tch_ " he grunts, "we've got a whole damn week off to fuck around…" he's trying his best to ignore her hands from loosening his towel.

"Yeah but I want you _now_ ," she pauses to adjust her position, getting up to straddle his thighs.

He instinctively grabs hold of her hips and keeps her from sitting further up. "My arm hurts like a bitch. Let's… go to bed"

She watches him struggle with his words as he gulped. It was an indicator that he was one-hundred percent lying to her. He just didn't want to admit defeat.

"We've done it when you've been bruised and banged up even worse than now" she crosses her arms under her breasts to try and lure him over the edge.

He knows he can't keep up the façade any longer and instantly gives up. "Woman, you're needy as hell" he rolls his eyes while slipping one hand under her towel.

"Thank you!" she leans over and pecks his cheek with a bright smile.

Now if only she could remember if she's taken her birth control or not…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End~ Done. :)

All good things must eventually come to an end. I know, I know.

/Huddles together for a good ol' fashion cry.

When I read a small snippet of a translated interview between Nobuhiko Okamoto and Ayane Sakura (Bakugou and Uraraka's Japanese seiyuus) regarding their character's relationship – they said how Bakugou would be strong against Deku but weak to Uraraka because she'd have the upper hand. And also commenting on how Ochako would tease Katsuki but not sure if it was intentional/accidental. Haha. Oh man, I had a moment when I read that. It's always fun getting to see a seiyuu's view on their own characters and what their personal opinions on certain dynamics are.

Again – a huge thank you to those who stuck around until the very end. To those that took a liking to my story telling and writing. I aim to write quality fics, stories that I, myself can read over and over again.

With times changing, I can't help but to feel discouraged sometimes whenever I see that other platforms such as AO3 and Tumblr are the preferred for fanfics… so, from the bottom of my heart – thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following this fic and showing me that you as the readers out there are genuinely interested.

Even though this fic is now completed – please don't be afraid to continue showing it love!

Until next time! :D

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D


End file.
